Almas de SeeD, 1ª parte: Una nueva historia
by Dederian Sowblack
Summary: Mientras Squall y su grupo luchan contra las brujas, otro mal comienza a surgir entre las sombras. Comienza la historia de Amanda y Dederian.
1. Capítulo I: Prólogo

_ Hola gentes. Me presento a los que no me han leido antes: soy Dederian Sowblack y este es mi primer fic. agradecería que dejarais vuestra opinión y críticas para poder mejorar poco a poco. Por eso mismo (las ganas de mejorar) he reescrito este primer capítulo. El anterior la verdad es que era una gran gran cagada y no era de mi estilo por eso decidí ponerme y volverlo a hacer. Espero que ha los que leisteis la versión anterior os haga más el peso y a los que no la leisteis disfruteis leyendola. Bueno, ahora ya dejo que leais._

_Un saludo a todos._

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_**Almas de SeeD**  
_

_Capítulo I:_

_Prólogo

* * *

_

A medida que se acercaba el gran examen el ambiente se iba enrareciendo cada vez más. Los nervios y la tensión se podían palpar en el aire.

Los alumnos que no habían aprobado los exámenes de acceso ahora estudiaban y se preparaban para las recuperaciones que coincidirían con las fechas del examen definitivo. Los que por el contrario sí habían pasado se pasaban el día persiguiendo a sus instructores en busca de consejos y acaparaban las zonas de entrenamiento del jardín para poder rendir al máximo al final.

El departamento de enfermería estaba hasta los topes de estudiantes e incluso de algún instructor estresado. Heridas de todos los tipos y consideraciones eran los problemas más comunes, pero también acudían algunos con dolores de cabeza, envenenamientos de todas las clases y desmayos por agotamiento.

Cada año, cuando se acercaban las fechas del examen SeeD, el jardín se sumía en el caos: alumnos corriendo por todas partes y prefectos intentando controlarlos, instructores agobiados y casi todos los departamentos saturados.

Además de la gran importancia y dificultad que entrañaba de por sí la prueba, uno de los aspectos más fastidiosos para alumnos e instructores era la gran variabilidad de contenidos que tenía. El lugar y los objetivos prácticamente no se sabían hasta unos días antes del examen, lo que hacía que los instructores se vieran obligados a dar consejos de todas las índoles a sus alumnos, y a estos les inquietaba mucho no saber a que se enfrentaría ni que tendría que hacer.

Pocos habían que estuviesen seguros de sus posibilidades y, seguramente, estos eran los que tenían más números para aprobar y convertirse en verdaderos SeeDs y pasar a formar parte de la unidad de combate de élite más poderosa y bien considerada del mundo.

Dederian era uno de ellos. Pese a que le molestaba no saber en que consistiría el examen, sabía que pensar y ponerse nervioso por ello no serviría para nada; confiaba en sus posibilidades y sabía que podría cumplir bien lo que le encargasen.

Además, no podía perder. No podía permitírselo. Por fin tenía al alcance de la mano la meta que se había impuesto diez años atrás y nada evitaría que se convirtiese en SeeD. Durante cada minuto de cada día de la última década la gran cicatriz de su espalda y las pesadillas que le atormentaban desde aquel día le recordaban que no podía desfallecer.

Tenía presente que sus capacidades eran sobradas para pasar el examen pero no dejó de entrenarse en ningún momento. La zona de entrenamiento estaba saturada así que utilizó todos los recursos de los que pudo tirar y luchó con todos los monstruos a los que pudo encontrar.

Pese a esto siempre encontraba un hueco para llamarme y charlar un rato. Desde que nos separamos cuando abandoné el pueblo jamás perdimos el contacto y nos llamábamos como mínimo una vez a la semana para mantenernos al día.

Pero ahora nos llamábamos aún más, prácticamente cada día, principalmente por que él me quería sacar el motivo por el que iba a ir hasta allí, justamente, el mismo día que él tenía el examen para convertirse en SeeD. Obviamente no se lo dije, tan solo lo sabían mi jefe y el director de su jardín.

La mañana del examen el jardín parecía un lugar totalmente diferente al de las últimas semanas, por los pasillos prácticamente no había nadie, todo el mundo intentaba descansar y estar apunto para la gran prueba.

Él no era menos. Paseó tranquilamente por el jardín para relajarse y descansar y revisó todo su equipo, magias, Guardian Forces y pociones curativas (elixires, colas de fénix y esas cosas).

Esa misma mañana llegaron varios estudiantes del jardín de Trabia para presentarse al examen: su jardín era demasiado pequeño y el examen lo organizaba el de Balam, así que cada año unos cuantos alumnos iban hasta allí para convertirse en SeeDs.

Muchos de ellos se trasladaban permanentemente, pues si suspendían podían presentarse a la próxima convocatoria y si se aprobaban en el único jardín donde podían residir como SeeDs era en aquél. Durante toda la mañana se les podía ver perdidos por el jardín pululando por todas partes buscando las aulas o el comedor.

A la hora acordada hizo una última revisión de sus armas y se dirigió al "directorio" delante del ascensor para asignarle un grupo de acción para el examen. Cuando llegó su instructor le dijo su asignación. Él sería el jefe del "equipo Alpha".

El resto del grupo eran Nida, un viejo amigo del jardín, aunque algo tímido; y Selphie Tilmitt una recién llegada de Trabia. Se dirigieron a los coches del jardín que les llevaron a Balam donde cogieron un transporte y les explicaron su misión.

Fin del capítulo I

* * *

A los que leyeron esto: 

Un saludo y gracias.

Dederian

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Intermetzzo I: Día Frenético. 1ª parte.  
_

Gaetano llamó a los que iban a ser mis compañeros de equipo: Selphie Tilmitt y uno de mis compañeros de siempre: Nida Headrow.


	2. Intermedio I: Día Frenético 1p

_Debido a que la versión anterior era exageradamente grande, he decidido partir este capítulo intermedio en dos. Para los que lo hayáis intentado leer el motivo es obvio, es el capítulo más largo de los que tengo publicados, y la verdad, que el segundo capítulo sea así de largo lo único que hace es espantar a los lectores, así que para que nadie se asuste lo he partido en dos. (De hecho en esta parte he introducido un par de cambios)   
_

_Como siempre, _

_Espero que disfrutéis. _

_Un saludo a todos. _

_Dederian

* * *

_

_Capítulo Intermedio I:_

_Día frenético_

_Primera parte_

_By Dederian

* * *

_

Cuando mi instructor, Langdon Gaetano, dijo que yo sería el jefe del equipo Alpha una sensación de vértigo recorrió mi cuerpo. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, pero que otra gente dependiese de mis decisiones, no solamente sus notas, sino también sus vidas, hacía que me sintiera algo inseguro.

La decisión estaba tomada y ya no se podía hacer nada, así que era mejor no pensar demasiado en ello y esforzarme al máximo. Gaetano llamó a los que iban a ser mis compañeros de equipo: Selphie Tilmitt y uno de mis compañeros de siempre: Nida Headrow.

Selphie acababa de llegar al jardín desde Trabia y en aquel momento pensé que los saltitos y la hiperactividad eran tan sólo causados por el nerviosismo y la adrenalina que corría por el cuerpo de cualquier estudiante el día del examen final. No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Pronto descubrí mi error: activa e incansable, parecía que llevase un motor de alta cilindrada en lugar de un corazón. Selphie medía, según su ficha que posteriormente vi, un metro sesenta. Tenía el pelo castaño hasta el cuello y rizado en las puntas y, junto a sus grandes ojos esmeralda y su mirada viva e intensa, le daba un aspecto infantil y simpático.

En aquel momento vestía el traje oficial del jardín: camiseta blanca, botas altas negras, chaqueta azul marino con cremallera y falda de combate a juego. Además en el cuello llevaba un pequeño adorno parecido a un lazo amarillo que debía haber añadido ella dándole un toque personal.

Su arma pendía de su costado: un nunchaku. Pensé que si realmente usaba esa arma, debía tener una destreza impresionante. El arma no era excesivamente poderosa pero en manos adecuadas podía noquear a sus enemigos con facilidad y sin arriesgarse demasiado. En cambio si no se tenía suficiente habilidad el nunchaku podía herir a su portador con facilidad y noquearlo a él.

Nida era todo lo contrario de Selphie: tímido y serio. Ambos habíamos entrado en el jardín el mismo día y, pese a que ninguno de los dos éramos demasiado dados a la conversación, no tardamos en comenzar a estudiar y entrenar juntos. Media metro setenta y cinco y su pelo era moreno y corto. Parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era por la expresión de su cara y su tez fina y blanca.

Vestía, como era obligatorio, con el traje de combate para hombres del jardín: camisa blanca y chaqueta y pantalones largos azul marino con decoración plateada. Los chicos también llevaban botas y un cinturón negro con la hebilla que cómo no, también era plateada.

En la espalda Nida lucía su arma, una gran lanza. Conocía de sobras la habilidad de Nida en combate y su lanza podía ser de mucha utilidad, sobretodo como apoyo o contra enemigos voladores. Su largada hacía que fuese un arma lenta y de igual difícil manejo, pero con un buen control y unos buenos movimientos la lanza podía ser tan rápida como mortífera… y Nida era muy mortífero con su lanza.

Ambos estaban especializados en un tipo de arma, lo cual no era de extrañar ya que parte fundamental del entrenamiento SeeD consiste en eso mismo, pero, por suerte, conseguí convencer a Gaetano en aquel momento para que me dejara especializarme en dos estilos de arma muy distintos.

Cuando llegué al jardín ya había aprendido a usar pistolas y a manejar dos espadas a la vez. Había crecido en un pueblo rodeado de bosques y la aparición de monstruos cerca de la aldea era algo normal, por eso había tenido que aprender a defenderme.

Así que en el momento de elegir me dejaron asistir a ambas clases, armas de fuego y el manejo de las espadas, pese a ser un alumno principiante.

Cuando terminé los entrenamientos y exámenes del manejo de armas decidí tomarme un año sabático. Se había puesto muy de moda las armas que se podían combinar con pseudo-magia y pensé en hacerme hacer unas pistolas a medida. Tras preguntar en la armería del pueblo me dijeron que los materiales para hacerlas eran muy escasos y difíciles de encontrar, así que conseguí un permiso para salir del jardín e ir a buscarlos.

Tras medio año buscando, conseguí encontrar los materiales y volví al jardín con mis nuevas armas: dos relucientes Gaeguns azul cobalto, pistolas con munición de carga de 400 disparos y capacidad de enlace pseudo-mágico.

También tenía mis dos espadas enfundadas, estas no eran más que un par de espadas de doble filo normales. Recuerdo de mi pueblo.

El instructor nos acompañó hasta los vehículos en el parking del jardín. Allí nos esperaban los coches que nos llevarían a Balam, donde tomaríamos una embarcación en dirección a nuestra misión.

Cuando llegamos en frente del auto Selphie insistió en conducirlo ella y con su dulce carita y sus grandes y rogantes ojos ninguno opusimos resistencia a la petición de la joven cadete. Y que gran error.

Cuando todos subimos al coche y Selphie se sentó en el asiento del conductor lanzó un sonoro grito al más puro estilo vaquero y pisó tan fuerte el acelerador que pensé que su pie iba a atravesar el suelo del automóvil.

El vehículo salió disparado del parking al exterior del jardín y comenzó a recorrer la carretera hacía Balam a una velocidad endemoniada. Selphie no paraba de gritar de alegría y emoción y el resto gritábamos de terror y espanto.

El trayecto que normalmente era de una hora y media lo hicimos en tan sólo treinta minutos. Cuando bajamos del coche el conductor arrebató de las manos de Selphie las llaves y volviendo a entrar salió de la ciudad a toda velocidad, huyendo de la conductora suicida.

Nida, el instructor y yo salimos del auto, crispados y con los nervios a flor de piel. En cambio la chica "kamikaze" soltó un sonoro: -¡HIPPIEEEEE!- Que hizo que los tres saltáramos a un lado por si había encontrado otro vehículo con el que sembrar la destrucción y el caos por la ciudad.

Parecía que sólo estaba contenta, pero enseguida divisó una flota de siete barcos blindados que llevaban el emblema del jardín en sus costados. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al imaginarme a aquella chica conduciendo aquel aparato armado por el inmenso océano azul, por suerte no fui el único en darme cuenta, de inmediato el instructor reaccionó:

- Cadete Selphie Tilmitt le prohíbo terminantemente que conduzca ningún tipo de vehículo motorizado en esta misión. Y eso incluye ese barco señorita, así que quítese esa idea de la cabeza. –La manera de decirlo me pareció cómica, pero nunca estuve más de acuerdo con un instructor en toda mi vida. A aquella jovencita de carita inocente, ya no resultaba tan inocente y mona una vez la habías visto conducir, desde luego no tenía ganas de repetir la experiencia.

Con el viajecito habíamos llegado antes de tiempo al lugar de partida así que el instructor nos dejó dar una vuelta por la ciudad hasta que llegasen el resto de aspirantes. Nida se quedó en el muelle hablando con Langdon Gaetano, y Selphie y yo nos fuimos por la ciudad a relajarnos. Una hora después apareció el resto de estudiantes y SeeDs y subimos a los barcos que nos llevarían a nuestro examen.

Durante el viaje el instructor nos explicó cual era el objetivo de la misión: las fuerzas de Galbadia habían atacado Dollet y, tras varios combates, habían conseguido empujar a los soldados de la ciudad hacia en interior y a las montañas cercanas a la ciudad.

La misión principal del equipo Alpha era las comunicaciones entre los cuatro escuadrones que participaban en el examen: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie y Delta; y el mando. Debíamos movernos por las vías que liberasen los componentes del equipo B y apoyarlos en combate si se encontraban en apuros.

Desgraciadamente el batallón Bravo tenía a dos de los cadetes con más destreza en combate del jardín: Seifer Almasy y Squall Leonhart, así que era altamente improbable que entrásemos en combate si ellos estaban delante de nosotros.

Se nos asignó una radio por la que se nos transmitirían las órdenes y los distintos mensajes que debíamos comunicar. También nos entregaron un Dispositivo Informático Portátil (DIP) donde aparecía un mapa de la ciudad con los recorridos y los puntos donde debía estar localizado cada escuadrón en cada momento.

Por último nos dijeron que, en caso de darse la orden de retirada, nosotros debíamos retransmitirla a cada uno de los grupos; la orden era absoluta y prioritaria y bajo ningún concepto se debía aparecer tarde en el punto de evacuación, ya que: "si no llegas, te quedas". Algo severo, puesto que todavía éramos cadetes, pero supongo que era una buena manera de volvernos puntuales, durante una misión real llegar tarde podía suponer el total fracaso de la misión e incluso la perdida de vidas, un SeeD no podía ser impuntual.

Llegamos a la playa de Lupitán, que sería nuestro punto de llegada y el de evacuación y, mientras el resto de equipos se situaba y avanzaba aproveche para asignar las tareas a cada uno de nosotros.

Selphie sería la mensajera, su poco peso y agilidad le permitirían poder moverse con mayor celeridad y al ser la más pequeña podía esconderse mejor y evitar confrontaciones innecesarias con soldados galbadienses. Nida, a la radio, nos informaría de los mensajes que nos transmitieran desde la base, y yo me encargaría de planear nuestros movimientos con la ayuda del DIP.

Una vez listas las asignaciones comprobamos los G.F y el equipo y avanzamos por la playa hasta el inicio de las calles de Dollet. Allí mismo había uno de los otros equipos, estaban rodeando una terminal informática o algo parecido y parecían muy concentrados.

Avanzamos por la calle siguiendo a la escuadra Bravo, se podía adivinar fácilmente por donde habían pasado porque había un reguero de cuerpos de galbadienses caídos por toda la avenida.

Avanzábamos pausadamente, vigilando los cuerpos y las callejuelas por las que pasábamos atentos a no caer en una emboscada cuando sonó una voz en la radio:

_- Equipo Alpha, Equipo Alpha, aquí la base ¿me reciben? _Era una voz conocida: la instructora Trepe.

Nida no tardó en contestar mientras nos apostábamos en un portal cercano:

_- Aquí equipo Alpha, base, le recibo _

_- Bien Alpha, necesito que localicen al equipo Charlie y les comuniquen un cambio en su posición a defender: ahora deben apostarse en un pequeño puente entre edificios de su calle, Alpha. Deben estar en su nueva posición en 30 minutos. Muévanse rápido. Finalizo la transmisión. _

Las instrucciones eran claras, el problema fue localizar a los Charlie. Según la DIP tenían que estar en una calle paralela vigilando desde un balcón, pero no había balcón… ni equipo C.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio I-1

* * *

A los que habeis leido esto: 

Un saludo y gracias.

_Dederian._**

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo II¡Eh!Ya estoy aquí!_

_"¿_Cómo piensas convencer a algún SeeD para que te lleve con él?"


	3. Capítulo II: ¡Eh! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

_Hola de nuevo, gentes. Si has llegado hasta aquí te felicito, eres de los pocos que lo han hecho. __Espero que si te has molestado en leer hasta aquí dejes un RR comentando que te parece.__ Aquí ya comienza propiamente la historia del fic, así que ahí teneis.  
_

_Saludos, Dederian. _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo II:_

_¡Eh¡Ya estoy aquí!_

_

* * *

_

Llegué a la estación de Balam sobre el mediodía, el viaje en tren desde Timber había sido agotador. Tuve que pegarme la carrera del siglo para poder cogerlo a tiempo.

Timber no era un lugar demasiado acogedor desde que fue invadido por Galbadia y preferí no pasar la noche allí, así que para poder coger el tren tuve que levantarme muy pronto, y mi empeño la noche anterior por leerme todos los artículos escritos en la revista sobre SeeDs estuvo apunto de costarme otro carísimo billete de tren hacia Balam.

El viaje duró varias horas que aproveché para repasar algunos los datos que tenía del jardín.

Aquel tren era el único que atravesaba el océano por debajo, el proyecto se había llevado a su fin, tras diez años de construcción, hacía algunos meses, tal vez medio año.

El magnificente plan se había pagado prácticamente en su totalidad con el dinero de la isla de Balam, aunque, para ser más francos, la mayoría de ese dinero lo había aportado el jardín que tenía unos ingresos increíblemente altos.

El resultado era espectacular, todo el túnel submarino era transparente y se podía ver el fondo del mar desde las ventanillas del tren, sentado tranquilamente en tu vagón. Estaba acostumbrada a viajar mucho y me había recorrido la mitad de este mundo y parte del otro, pero aquel era, sin duda, el viaje en tren más fantástico e impresionante.

Gracias al sorprendente paisaje el desplazamiento se hizo corto y ameno y enseguida me encontré de pie en la estación de Balam.

La ciudad no era demasiado grande, unas cuantas casas, el puerto, la estación de tren con un par de tiendas, el garaje con servicio de alquiler de coches e, increíblemente, un hotel. ¿Cómo una ciudad tan pequeña tenía un hotel? No era un sitio de paso y el centro de toda la isla era el jardín así que parecía una idea bastante absurda, pero yo iba a alojarme allí y si no hubiera existido hubiera tenido problemas para conseguir un lugar donde estarme así que no podía quejarme.

Me dirigí al mismo para alquilar una habitación para los próximos días y, habiendo paseado un rato por la ciudad para hacer tiempo, me dirigí al taller de alquiler de coches donde, tal como me recomendó Dederian, alquilé uno para dirigirme al jardín.

El trayecto no era demasiado largo y el paisaje era algo monótono y repetitivo, unos cuantos bosquecillos repartidos por la isla y la cordillera de montañas que había al norte hacían que el camino se hiciera algo más largo de lo que realmente era. Aunque cuando pude ver el edificio, aún de lejos, todo rastro de aburrimiento se borró de mi mente.

Desde el exterior, el jardín se veía grandioso a la vez de hermoso y cautivador: estaba formado por cuatro pisos semiesféricos cada uno más pequeño que el anterior en tonos azulados y blancos.

Se veían ventanales amplios en todos los pisos y en algunas zonas se podía ver que el techo era totalmente de vidrio destellando al sol del mediodía.

El primer piso era realmente grande comparado con los superiores, y se podía ver a nivel del suelo zonas con árboles seguramente para que los alumnos se relajaran.

Encima de la estructura había, flotando, una especie de circulo metálico giratorio, los bordes exteriores de éste estaban iluminados con luces azules y unas estructuras, similares a flechas, con un brillo amarillo puestas en forma de cruz le daban un aire a brújula gigante.

Entre en el parking interior del jardín y me recibió un comité de cuatro perfectos y el director del jardín Cid Kramer.

Kramer era un hombre amable y risueño, con una estatura bastante normal y algo de sobrepeso, con su pelo castaño algo canoso, rondaba seguramente los 50 años.

Usaba gafas y todas las veces que lo vi vestía con una camisa blanca y un chaleco morado encima, corbata verde oscuro y pantalones color café.

Cid y yo especificamos la hora exacta en que íbamos a reunirnos y ordenó que uno de los prefectos me enseñara el jardín, pero no había comido aún así que pedí que me enseñara el restaurante para que pudiese tomar algo.

Me quedé allí, tranquilamente, viendo a los estudiantes que pasaban por la cafetería con sus habituales quehaceres. Algunos hablaban de las pocas clases que tenían ese día por el examen SeeD de sus compañeros, otros jugaban a Triple Trial, un juego de cartas muy extendido desde hacía algo de tiempo, y algunos pocos estudiaban y leían algunos libros.

Esperé tranquilamente hasta que hoy por los altavoces una llamada:

- _ Por favor los alumnos recién llegados del examen SeeD preséntense en el segundo piso. _

Entonces me levanté y me dirigí hasta el despacho del director, no me di demasiada prisa para no sorprender a los alumnos aprobados en mitad de la graduación. Pero quería llegar antes de que se retiraran del despacho.

Subí en el ascensor hasta la tercera planta y justo cuando entraba yo era condecorado el último, un chico castaño llamado Squall.

Como esperaba, y deseaba, Dederian también estaba allí y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al verme en el despacho del director durante la graduación.

El despacho era grande y espacioso, tan solo había la mesa del director y un par de muebles y algunas vitrinas más colocadas a ambos lados de la estancia, también había varios sillones que parecían muy cómodos alrededor de las mesas.

El suelo era de mármol azul con destellos y manchas blancas y, desde la entrada del ascensor hasta la mesa de Cid Kramer corría una larga alfombra roja con decorados geométricos.

La mesa del director estaba coronada por un gran sillón parecido a un trono desde el cual Cid Kramer podía observar a toda persona que entras en su despacho simplemente levantando la vista.

Un momento después el director dio por acabada la graduación y los recién nombrados SeeDs saludaron con el típico gesto del jardín: el brazo derecho estirado en vertical delante del cuerpo y la palma de la mano extendida delante de la cara.

-¿Dederian, harías el favor de quedarte? – Le pidió el director

Dederian le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, se me acercó y, casi en un susurro, me pidió una explicación.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Amanda¿Esto es lo que no podías explicarme?

-Tu tranquilo. –Le conteste- Ya verás.

Mientras tanto Cid se dirigió al prefecto que había en la sala:

-¿Y usted podría acompañar al resto de SeeD al segundo piso, por favor?

-Creo que tal vez lo más indicado es que yo también estuviera en la reunión. ¿No cree?

- La verdad es que no lo creo. Preferiría que les acompañase, gracias.- Contestó Cid con una amable sonrisa.

El prefecto hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente con aire de ofendido seguido por los nuevos SeeDs.

Los prefectos eran unos personajes que había por todo el jardín de Balam, mantenían el orden entre los alumnos con puño de hierro.

Todos vestían igual: Una túnica roja sobre una camisa blanca con el cuello subido y, en la cabeza, un extraño gorro amarillo y rectangular que les tapaba la cara, de tal manera que no se podía entrever ni un centímetro de su faz. En ninguno de los encuentros que tuve con ellos les vi jamás la cara.

Tras marcharse de la sala el prefecto junto los recién graduados SeeD quedamos solo el director Cid Kramer, Dederian y yo. Cid nos sonrió amablemente y nos invitó a sentarnos:

- Sentaos, sentaos, por favor. ¿Y bien? Explicarme con más detalle vuestros planes.- Nos miró desde detrás de sus gafas a ambos, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Bien, como ya sabrá, yo soy una de las periodistas de la revista: "El Nuevo Timber Maniacs".- Comencé a explicar- Hemos tenido la idea, siempre claro con su consentimiento, de dedicar una serie de artículos a la vida de los SeeDs. Pero hemos pensado en algo más allá de lo normal, la idea es, básicamente, acompañar durante un tiempo a un equipo de esta unidad de élite del jardín de Balam, vivir desde dentro sus vidas, superar con ellos las dificultades y poder ofrecer a la gente una visión más cercana de ellos.

El director me escuchaba atentamente, así que proseguí.- Obviamente ustedes podrían censurar a su discreción todo lo que creyesen oportuno, sabemos lo confidenciales que son sus misiones y no queremos comprometer a nadie.

Miré con aire convencido al director y no pude evitar la tentación de dedicar un fugaz reojo hacía Dederian para ver la cara que hacía.

Su cara lo decía todo, su sorpresa al descubrir mi idea era monumental. Volví mi mirada hacía Cid esperando una respuesta que no tardo en llegar:

- Parece que tiene las ideas muy claras y muy interesantes, la verdad. Nos acercaría más al mundo llano y nos podría aportar a ambos grandes beneficios. Esta bien, mañana nos reuniremos y les diré si la propuesta se llevará a cabo y estableceremos un contrato formal. Muchas gracias por venir, espero veros esta noche en la fiesta en honor a los recién nombrados SeeD. Felicidades Dederian, eres una gran incorporación a nuestras filas y estoy seguro que tienes un gran futuro por delante.

Así nos despedimos y nos dirigimos Dederian y yo hacía el ascensor. Donde, irremediablemente, me echó la gran bronca:

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin decirme nada¡Además, ni siquiera tienes la formación adecuada para defenderte¡Cómo piensas convencer a algún SeeD para que te lleve con él? – (Si, a veces es tan inocente que ni yo misma me lo creo)

- Bueno, para todo eso estas tú¿no?- Le contesté poniendo cara de angelito. Entonces tuvo que pararse un momento, casi aturdido para saber que contestar.

- Pero no es solo eso. ¿No lo entiendes? –Dijo con un tono mucho más calmado- Los SeeD somos guerreros, pagan para que luchemos. No siempre voy a poder protegerte.

- No soy ninguna niña, se cuidarme solita ¿sabes? No va a pasarme nada.

- No va a pasarte nada hasta que te pase.- Me contestó tajantemente.

- Bueno, no te enfades, es mi trabajo.

- No me enfado, tan solo me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te pase nada.

- Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a comer y lo discutimos con más calma?

-Bueno, pero vas a tener que aprender a defenderte, como mínimo.

-Umm, si quieres que acepte eso vas a tener que invitarme a un filete muy grande¿eh?

TINN El ascensor llegó a la primera planta y mientras salíamos le dije:

- Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.- Y entonces sonrió.

La primera planta del jardín era circular y muy amplia, con una gran piscina alrededor de toda la estructura, decorada con animales marinos a forma de fuentes.

En el centro estaba el ascensor, rodeado por un pasillo que, básicamente, servía para pasear pues no llevaba a ningún sitio. Unas escaleras descendentes conectaban este pasillo con el resto de la estructura del primer piso.

Justo bajar las escaleras se encontraba el "directorio", un ordenador que contenía información básica del jardín, aunque normalmente se usaba solo como un mapa de aquella planta que indicaba como ir a cada departamento.

La estructura era muy simple, todo el piso era un largo pasillo circular suspendido encima de la gran piscina; por toda la travesía había bancos donde los alumnos se sentaban tranquilamente a charlar o descansar.

Diferentes pasillos salían del pasillo central en dirección a cada departamento, la enfermería al sudoeste, al oeste esta el patio, la cafetería al noroeste y al norte los dormitorios; al noreste el parking del jardín, la sala de entrenamiento al este y al sudeste la biblioteca, por último al sur estaba los pórticos por donde se podía salir caminando del jardín o pasear por los jardines exteriores.

Para abrir un poco el apetito, nos dedicamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín, así podíamos charlar y me enseñaba el jardín para poder orientarme mejor en futuras visitas.

En el patio nos encontramos a Selphie, una chica con la que había hecho el examen SeeD y que también había aprobado; estaba intentando convencer a unos chicos para que formasen parte de un comité de algo así como un festival.

Nos presentó y rápidamente cogió confianza y comenzó a hablar por los codos. Nos habló del baile en honor a los nuevos SeeD que se iba a celebrar esa noche y intentó convencer a Dederian de que se apuntara al comité del festival, pero no lo convenció así que se despidió y salió disparada detrás de un grupo de chicas que pasaban por allí.

Cuando me enseñó los dormitorios, que ocupaban toda la parte norte del jardín, entramos en su antigua habitación de alumno, que eran dobles, y guardamos la mayoría de cosas en cajas para trasladarlas más tarde a la nueva, individual, que le habían asignado como SeeD. También aprovechó para cambiarse con el traje de gala SeeD para la fiesta de graduación de la noche.

El vestido era básicamente un traje chaqueta negro con aire militar. Toda la parte superior del traje tenía bordes dorados, los puños de la chaqueta eran morados y dos cinturones negros con hebillas plateadas cruzaban la cintura y el pecho de Dederian ajustando el traje. El cuello de la chaqueta era bastante grande, llegando, por ambos lados, a mitad de pecho. Tenía bordes dorados y ribeteados y una cadena plateada unía, por delante del cuello, ambos lados.

Me acabó de enseñar el resto del jardín sin ninguna otra incidencia y nos fuimos a Balam a cenar.

Cogimos el coche en el parking y por carretera nos dirigimos a la ciudad.

Allí nos pasamos primero por el hotel para que yo pudiera cambiarme y ponerme un vestido para la ocasión, y luego nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante que conocía Dederian donde cenamos tranquilamente, charlando y poniéndonos al día disfrutamos de nuestra primera cena juntos desde hacían un tiempo.

Cuando acabamos la cena volvimos a coger al coche para ir a la fiesta de graduación de los nuevos SeeDs.

* * *

Fin del capítulo II 

_**La-rosa-d-plata: **Gracias por la bienvenida. Desde que publiqué ke no pasaba por aquí y me alegra que te guste como escribo y espero que sigas leyendome y criticando las partes que veas más flojas o malas. Ahora a ver si me pongo a leer tu fic y de nuevo gracias por el review. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Nos vemos. Dew.  
_

_A los demás que habeis leido:_

_Saludos a todos y gracias._

_Dederian.

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo III: Querido instructor  
_

_-Ha salido todo a pedir de boca. ¿no?  
_


	4. Capítulo III: Querido Instructor

_Os ruego que me perdoneis por esta reestructuración de los primeros capítulos, pero prometo, (por un tiempo), no hacerlo más. En este caso no he tocado nada, solamente un corta y pega para acortar el tamaño del capítulo II que me parecía exesivo._

_Como siempre espero que os guste y disfruteis:_

_Un saludo a todos. _

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo III:_

_Querido instructor

* * *

_

La sala de actos estaba en el segundo piso, era circular y extraordinariamente grande, toda la sala estaba compuesta de mármol claro: las columnas, el suelo, las paredes, etc., dándole un aspecto muy luminoso.

Dos enormes arcos daban a las terrazas exteriores y varias personas charlaban alegremente a sus pies. A ambos lados de esos arcos dos escaleras daban al piso superior de la sala, que no era más que un largo pasillo con pequeñas zonas más anchas donde poderse pararse a conversar, tan solo llegaba a la mitad de la sala y desde allí se podía ver todo el piso inferior bastante bien.

En el lado contrario a los arcos había la entrada a aquel salón: una grandiosa puerta decorada presidía el salón; desde ella se accedía a aquella sala que parecía estar fuera de lugar en una academia militar como aquel jardín.

Desde la puerta unas escaleras descendían a ambos lados hacia la pista de baile donde se arremolinaban una docena de parejas bailando alegremente al ritmo de un vals.

El techo de la estancia era totalmente transparente dejando ver, aquella noche, un hermoso cielo estrellado con una gran luna brillando intensamente.

Cuando entramos en la sala se acercaron varias personas a felicitar a Dederian su nuevo estatus de SeeD, habíamos llegado un poco tarde y los otros graduados ya habían entrado hacia rato, así que la gente no se fijo mucho en nosotros cuando entramos lo cual nos permitió estar bastante tranquilos.

Bajamos por las escaleras de mármol hasta llegar a las mesas donde había unos cuantos aperitivos y una camarera nos ofreció un par de copas de champán.

Estuvimos charlando con un par de SeeDs experimentados que ofrecieron amablemente a Dederian unos cuantos consejos y le felicitaron contentos de tener a un compañero tan polivalente en combate y con tantas aptitudes.

Cuando se fueron aprovechamos para salir a bailar un rato a la pista para poder estar más tranquilos y pasarlo bien.

La banda estaba tocando El Vals de la Luna" cuando comenzaron los fuegos de artificio: un festival de luz y color estalló en el cielo de aquella feliz noche mientras él y yo bailábamos juntos y el mundo se desvanecía alrededor nuestro, en cada giro, en cada paso, el mundo se concentraba más y más y más… hasta que solo existimos nosotros.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de presentaciones y felicitaciones en cantidad, decidimos volver al hotel para descansar, era tarde y al día siguiente teníamos la reunión con el director y tendríamos que estar frescos para poder discutir todos los términos del contrato.

Cuando nos levantamos a la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos directamente al jardín, la reunión era temprana pero un buen café en el bar del hotel nos puso a tono: a mí para discutir con Cid Kramer todos los apartados del acuerdo, y a Dederian para discutirnos todas las propuestas a ambos.

Cogimos el coche y en media hora nos plantamos en el jardín de Balam donde un par de prefectos nos esperaban, impasibles, a la entrada del parking.

Nos dirigieron sin dilación al despacho del director que nos esperaba sentado en su gran sillón leyendo algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Al vernos nos dedicó una de sus amables sonrisas mientras se levantaba y nos invitaba a tomar asiento.

Durante algunas horas estuvimos acordando y tratando punto por punto el contrato, cada detalle y cada artículo, hasta que quedamos los "tres" convencidos y satisfechos.

Kramer no puso casi ninguna pega a todas las propuestas que hice, e incluso añadió algunas que todavía me daban más libertad.

De hecho el que puso más inconvenientes fue Dederian que exigió varias cosas, como que se me diera un entrenamiento intensivo de unas dos semanas para que, en caso de entablar combate el equipo SeeD (cosa muy probable en algunas misiones), dependiera lo mínimo posible de ellos. También hizo añadir que, obligatoriamente y bajo ningún concepto omitible, debía obedecer al jefe de equipo o SeeD asignado a su custodia (si, parecía más que en vez de ser una periodista haciendo su trabajo fuese una delincuente a la que se la trasladase a una prisión de alta seguridad) desde la asignación de la misión hasta la vuelta al jardín o base establecida.

Como ya se veía venir, él mismo se ofreció voluntario para ser mi "SeeD asignado" y mi entrenador ya que sabía muy bien que era el único capaz de controlarme y evitar que hiciera alguna de mis locuras.

Cuando acabamos de pactarlo todo y cerramos el acuerdo, Cid se disculpó por tener que despedirse tan rápido pero tenía al parecer una reunión muy importante a la que debía de asistir sin falta, con lo cual nos despedimos de él y salimos del despacho hacia el ascensor.

- ¡Que bien! Ha salido todo a pedir de boca. ¿No?- Le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a las puertas del elevador, pero él parecía no haberme oído perdido en sus pensamientos.

Me quedé parada mirándole en medio del pasillo, y no fue hasta que llegó al ascensor que se dio cuenta de que no estaba a su lado, se giró con mirada curiosa e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado como diciéndome: -¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿En que pensabas con tanto fervor que te ha impedido ni tan siquiera felicitarme por mi nuevo trabajo?- Le reprendí con cierto mosqueo esperando, como mínimo, que me explicase algo interesante.

- Oh, vaya, perdona. Felicidades, desde luego sabes salirte con la tuya cuando te interesa. Nunca había visto al director tan entusiasmado con algo.- Dijo acercándose a mi.

- Sí, un periodista tiene que saber conseguir lo que quiere, si no las únicas noticias que se darían serían las de deportes. – Le conteste alagada- Pero no me cambies de tema¿en que pensabas?

- Bueno, visto que soy tu nuevo instructor hacía un plan de entrenamiento. Tenemos que comenzar lo más pronto posible y pensaba si esta tarde están las aulas libres, primero nos dedicaremos a lo básico que necesitas de teoría, no es mucho así que no nos llevará más de un par de días, entre hoy y mañana espero. Entonces ya pasaremos a la práctica básica en combate, el resto que no es tan necesario ya te lo iré enseñando con el tiempo.

– Veo que lo tienes todo muy bien pensado, debes tener madera de instructor.- Desde luego se notaba que formaba parte de una de las mejores unidades de élite del mundo, planeándolo todo hasta el más nimio detalle.

-Con un poco de suerte en vez de dos semanas lo acabaremos en una. Contra antes estés preparada antes saldremos en misiones. – Emm… bueno, tal vez solo tenía ganas de liarse a mamporros en su primera misión, pero bueno en eso estaba de acuerdo con él, contra antes empezásemos antes acabaríamos la instrucción y comenzaría la acción.

Bajamos al comedor y por el camino se nos ocurrió que podríamos llevarnos algo preparado y comérnoslo de camino a las aulas para ganar algo de tiempo.

Ya en un aula nos acercamos a una terminal de estudio comunitaria y accedimos a la base de datos para estudiantes del jardín. Allí había toda la información que necesitaba un futuro SeeD en su adiestramiento, desde el funcionamiento y uso de montones de armas y artilugios hasta el sistema de enlace de los famosos G.F usados exclusivamente en aquel jardín.

De toda aquella información Dederian hizo una selección de conceptos básicos en combate como el manejo de armas básicas, el uso de la pseudo-magia y los enlaces "Guardian Force".

De estos últimos había hecho un comentario unos meses atrás para el periódico: eran unos entes mágicos que ofrecían algo de su poder a los humanos para mejorar sus capacidades físico-mágicas, a cambio este enlace hacían más fuertes poco a poco a aquellos seres.

El lado negativo de la unión, aunque solamente era una teoría, era que estos entes ocupaban un espacio en el cerebro, justamente el de los recuerdos más antiguos, así que cuanto más los usabas y más tenías menos recuerdos de tu pasado tenías. Para los SeeDs, que dependían mayoritariamente de sus cualidades en el combate, esto sólo era una teoría infundada e irracional que generaba miedo y tensiones.

El sistema para obtener esos enlaces era extremadamente raro, como todo lo relacionado con aquellos monstruos mágicos: cada G.F tenía una gema generada desde su cuerpo físico, así que la persona que quería enlazarse debía tener una de esas gemas.

Para comenzar el proceso de conexión debías ponerla en tu mano, te concentrabas en aquel ser, y de repente tu cuerpo absorbía aquella gema, a partir de entonces, según leí, podías notar la presencia del Guardián en tu cabeza y llamarlo para que te ayudara en combate cuando quisieras, aunque parecía que aquello necesitaba un tiempo.

Cuando me explicó lo de la presencia mental comenté a Dederian que aquello debía ser muy turbador, sentir a alguien más en la cabeza tenía que ser realmente extraño, y me dijo que, obviamente, el proceso de enlace se podía invertir y que mucha gente sólo se enlazaba cuando era realmente necesario, aunque aquello podía ser peligroso pues te podías olvidar la gema en algún lugar o perderla y no eran fáciles de conseguir de nuevo.

Por regla general se debía vencer a la forma física de aquel ente para que cediese dar una gema a un humano e ir y decirle que necesitas otra porque la has perdido puede ser muy perjudicial para la salud.

Sobre la pseudo-magia aprendí bastantes cosas aunque aquello sólo era lo básico.

La pseudo-magia era un estilo de magia que cualquiera con unos conocimientos mínimos y un cierto entrenamiento mágico podía utilizar.

La manera más común de obtención de estas magias era mediante la "extracción", este sistema si no se disponía de un G.F necesitaba un entrenamiento mágico muy grande y no todo el mundo era capaz de aprenderlo; para los SeeDs, en cambio, el uso de aquel sistema era habitual ya que disponían todos de G.F.

Aquel sistema podía utilizarse sobre diversos objetivos: el más común de ellos eran los monstruos que había a lo ancho y largo del mundo, se podía decir que todos los monstruos tenían magia en su interior y que, con algo de entrenamiento, se podía aprovechar en beneficio propio durante la batalla.

Otro de los objetivos de la extracción era algunos lugares en los cuáles, por algún motivo desconocido, se acumulaba aquel tipo de magia, comúnmente se les llamaba "puntos de extracción" y no podías saber que magia contenía hasta acercarte lo suficiente, parecían muy útiles y más seguros que dedicarse a robar magias a monstruos con ganas de comerte, la verdad.

Cuando me explicó todo aquello no comprendí donde debían almacenarse aquellas "magias" así que le pregunté, me explicó que todo el sistema mágico se desarrollaba en el cerebro y que con sólo pensarlo se podía saber que magias tenías en la cabeza, cuantos usos le quedaban a cada una (porque se gastaban, si señor) y elegir una para "lanzarla" contra tu objetivo.

Así que para extraerlas era necesario un entrenamiento exhaustivo o tener un G.F pero usarlas era mucho más fácil.

Durante mis viajes por el mundo vi a gente que utilizaba aquella magia pero que en cambio no usaba G.F, y desde luego muchos de ellos estaba segura que no tenían ni idea de que era "extraer", así que supuse que debía existir alguna manera de transmitir la magia de una persona a otra, aunque esto no se lo comenté a Dederian y él no me dijo nada.

En la base de datos del jardín era increíblemente grande, allí había documentadas un ciento de aquellas magias, de aquel montón Dederian hizo una recolección de las más básicas, como las de curación o ataque básico, para que me las aprendiera.

Nos tiramos largas horas allí y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había caído el sol hacía un tiempo. El aprendizaje nos había absorbido tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era hasta que se oyeron nuestras tripas por encima de nuestras voces.

Entonces Dederian guardó en mi unidad de datos portátil todos los archivos que había seleccionado y nos dirigimos hacía el comedor a ver si había suerte y seguía abierto.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacía allí Dederian se mostró sorprendido pues yo prácticamente había asumido toda la teoría que había pensado darme en tan sólo una tarde, decidió que lo poco que me quedaba me lo iría enseñando mientras comenzábamos la práctica al día siguiente.

Me puse tan nerviosa como el día que publicaron mi primer artículo, la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por mis venas.

* * *

Fin del capítulo III

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Intermetzzo I. 2ª parte_

_-¡Vamos soldaditos¡Estamos aquí! _


	5. Intermedio I: Día Frenético 2p

_Como expliqué en la primera parte, he decidido partir este capítulo, así que aquí teneis el último trozo, éste no lo he modificado, pese a que puede que algún día lo haga._

_Un saludo a todos._

_Dederian_

_

* * *

Capítulo Intermedio I:_

_Día frenético_

_Segunda parte_

_By Dederian

* * *

_

-B_ien Alpha, necesito que localicen al equipo Charlie y les comuniquen un cambio en su posición a defender: ahora deben apostarse en un pequeño puente entre edificios de su calle, Alpha. Deben estar en su nueva posición en 30 minutos. Muévanse rápido. Finalizo la transmisión. _

Las instrucciones eran claras, el problema fue localizar a los Charlie. Según la DIP tenían que estar en una calle paralela vigilando desde un balcón, pero no había balcón… ni equipo C.

La balconada debía de haber sido derribada durante los combates anteriores así que no tenían donde esperar y tampoco donde parapetarse. Si les habían atacado podían estar en cualquier parte.

Dado que buscar rastros de batalla reciente no sería muy productivo y ponerse a gritar sería un suicidio decidimos usar el clásico sistema de comenzar a buscar en todos los lugares posibles. El tiempo apremiaba así que nos separamos para ir más rápido.

Tras registrar varios edificios finalmente dimos con ellos, resultó ser que sí habían sido atacados y que, pese a que habían ahuyentado al enemigo, uno de ellos había sido herido aunque no de gravedad. Le habían aplicado los cuidados necesarios y estaban esperando a que se recuperara cuando los encontramos.

Habían pasado 25 minutos desde el mensaje de la instructora así que rápidamente salieron del local en dirección a su nueva posición. Mientras tanto nosotros volvimos a la nuestra.

Durante una hora estuvimos colaborando con el equipo Delta, la escuadra que encontramos al principio de la misión junto a un terminal, pasando información entre la base y ellos.

Cuando finalmente acabaron su tarea fueron enviados a la otra punta de la ciudad como apoyo a los solados de Dollet, mientras tanto nosotros volvimos a nuestra posición inicial: justo detrás del equipo de Almasy y Leonhart en la plaza de la ciudad. Pero cuando llegamos ellos ya no estaban, habían desaparecido.

Tal vez los soldados galbadienses les habían hecho avanzar por alguna de las calles que daban a la plazoleta y ahora no sabían volver, o uno de ellos estaba herido, o cualquier otra de las posibilidades distintas. La cuestión era que, para variar, el batallón que buscábamos no estaba donde debía.

Rápidamente tomamos posiciones en la plaza e informamos al centro de mando la desaparición del escuadrón Delta. La instructora Trepe nos ordenó permanecer protegiendo la posición hasta nuevo aviso y cortaron la comunicación.

- ¡Bien¡ Se acabó dar vueltas por toda la ciudad¡Ahora viene la acción¡Vamos soldaditos, estamos aquí! - Selphie pareció muy contenta con la nueva situación.

- Si, Selphie, pero recuerda que nuestra principal asignación sigue siendo la comunicación. Le dije para calmarla. -Aunque no iría mal un poco de ejercicio, se me están entumeciendo los músculos.

Teóricamente las asignaciones de trabajo y los equipos se hacían aleatóriamente así que no nos podíamos quejar. Pero desde luego hubiera preferido estar en el grupo Beta y demostrarles mi destreza a los luchadores más reputados del jardín.

- Bueno Nida¿Y tu que piensas de esto?- Le preguntó Selphie.

-Bueno, yo…

_- Equipo Alpha, aquí la base ¿me recibís? _ - Quistis le interrumpió con nuevas noticias y un nuevo mensaje para transmitir.

Nida respondió rápidamente dejando a un lado la respuesta:

_- Sí, base. Te recibimos. Di. _

_- Aquí ya hemos acabado, nos retiramos. Debéis avisar al resto de escuadrones de la retirada absoluta a las 1900, en la playa. Daos prisa. Nadie debe hacer tarde. _

_- Recibido, base. Corto la conexión. _

-¡AAHHHH¡Maldita sea¡Ahora que íbamos a luchar¡AAHHHH! – Selphie era muy efusiva siempre, pero enfadada todavía lo era más, así que intenté tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, ya sabes que somos el equipo de comunicaciones. El combate era un regalo, así que no hay que sulfurarse. Además, todavía no nos hemos ido¿quién sabe, eh?

- ¡Es verdad! – Gritó saltando- ¡HIPPIEEEEE! – Desde luego era una chica muy temperamental, tan rápido echaba chispas como brincaba de alegría.

-Bien, chicos, son la 1700 y tenemos que avisar a los tres grupos y localizar al equipo B. El tiempo apremia y no podemos ir juntos o no nos dará tiempo. Nos separaremos. ¿Selphie crees que podrás encontrarlos?

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo alzando el puño.

- Bien, pues tú te encargas. Debes informar al jefe de equipo y el trazará un plan para volver, estarás bajo sus ordenes hasta que nos reencontremos. Nida, tú te encargas del equipo C, deberían estar donde les dejamos. Y Yo me encargaré del equipo D. Intentar evitar las confrontaciones directas antes de haber informado a los grupos. Acordaos de recordarles que la orden es absoluta e indiscutible. Bien, desde aquí a la playa hay 30 minutos a paso ligero así que nos encontraremos aquí a las 1815. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido. – Dijeron a coro.

-Bien chicos. Ir con cuidado y que no os pillen por sorpresa. – Me hicieron el saludo SeeD e inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta y corrieron cada uno por una de las calles que daban a la plaza. Esperé a verlos desaparecer por sus respectivas calles antes de salir yo en busca del equipo Delta.

Me giré hacia mi calle y bajé por ella rápidamente. De fondo se podían oír los disparos de una batalla lejana pero por aquellas calles no se veía ni un alma, ni un solo ser vivo. Parecía como si aquella zona estuviese en otro mundo, uno donde no se estuviese desarrollando ninguna guerra.

Quedaban unas pocas calles más cuando de repente oí disparos en una de las callejuelas cercanas.

Me acerqué cautelosamente bajando instintivamente mi mano hasta la pistola. Allí había tres soldados galbadienses dándome la espalda, estaban mirando al fondo de la calle, que no tenía salida, donde había, por desgracia, el equipo D. Uno de ellos estaba en el suelo, herido, apoyándose en la chica del grupo.

El tercer componente estaba enfrente de ellos, en posición defensiva con su arma en las manos. Dos de los soldados llevaban las clásicas espadas que solían llevar todos los soldados rasos galbadienses, el tercero portaba en sus manos otras de las armas más usadas por su ejército: la metralleta.

Debía actuar rápido y sin vacilar. Desenfundé una de mis pistolas y preparé un hechizo Piro.

Entré con un salto en la callejuela y lancé el hechizo contra la espalda del soldado armado con la metralleta, que cayó abatido por la fuerza del impacto.

Rápidamente comencé a disparar sobre los soldados mientras se giraban sorprendidos. Eso permitió al luchador del equipo Delta atacar y derribar a uno de los soldados mientras el otro se desplomaba bajo mis disparos.

Solventada la solución la chica aplicó un hechizo de curación sobre su compañero herido para que pudiera levantarse.

Una vez todos reunidos les informé de que se había dado la orden de retirada absoluta a las 1900 y les acompañé hasta una calle cercana que daba directamente a la playa donde embarcaríamos. Se despidieron dándome las gracias y echaron a correr calle abajo.

Miré mi reloj: las 1745. Todavía quedaba una hora y cuarto hasta la hora límite. Volví rápidamente a la plaza donde, cuando llegué, Nida ya estaba esperándome. Había encontrado sin dificultad al equipo C donde lo habíamos dejado y les comunicó sin problemas la orden.

Estuvimos esperando un buen rato a Selphie. Pasaba la hora en que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos. Tal vez no habían encontrado al equipo Bravo, o se había metido en problemas, o quizás se había perdido, o algo peor. En ello pensaba cada vez más preocupada justo cuando Nida interrumpió mis divagaciones:

- ¿Qué es eso de ahí?- Dijo señalando la fachada de uno de los edificios.

Primeramente no vi nada extraño, pero cuando me fijé un poco mejor me di cuenta de que si que había algo raro. A unos cinco metros del suelo flotaban dos pequeñas luces rojas, algo separadas la una de la otra.

De repente debajo de las luces comenzó a aparecer un agujero negro alargado que poco a poco se hacía más grande. Al poco paro de aumentar de tamaño y lentamente un brillo comenzó a intensificarse dentro, acompañado con un leve pitido que también aumentaba. Y todo encajó.

-¡CÚBRETE!- Grité dando un salto mientras una tremenda bola de energía impactaba en el lugar donde estaba un momento antes, generando una tremenda explosión y lanzando cascotes en todas direcciones.

Conseguí ponerme a cubierto de la lluvia de escombros pero desde allí no podía ver a Nida ni al enemigo. Sosteniendo ambas pistolas asomé rápidamente la cabeza intentando localizar a alguno de los dos, pero sólo encontré un gran agujero humeante donde estábamos de pie unos segundos antes.

No había ningún cuerpo así que supuse que Nida había conseguido ponerse a salvo del, al parecer, enemigo invisible.

Mientras revisaba casi automáticamente las armas comencé a repasar las diferentes opciones para enfrentarme a la situación.

De nuevo una explosión azotó la plaza, me giré hacia el lugar donde se había producido y allí de pie entre el humo estaba Nida, con la lanza delante del cuerpo y un pequeño escudo físico flotando a su alrededor. Una buena idea aunque muy arriesgada.

Había utilizado un hechizo coraza para protegerse del impacto y poder localizar al enemigo. Reaccionó rápidamente lanzando un hechizo piro del lugar donde había provenido el disparo, pero la bola de fuego impactó contra la pared. Ya no estaba allí.

Nida volvió a ponerse a cubierto con frustración intentando localizar a aquel ser que nos acosaba. La idea no era mala, pero no podía llevarla a cabo uno sólo. Aquel era el plan.

-¡Nida¡Voy a salir¡Prepara un hechizo! – La idea seguía siendo alocada pero esta vez tenía más posibilidades de funcionar.

Usando la misma estrategia que Nida me apliqué un hechizo coraza y, pistola en mano, salí corriendo por la plaza.

Corrí dando vueltas por la plaza buscando alguna señal del enemigo, y no tardó en darse.

Un destello, una explosión y de nuevo una lluvia de cascotes. Pero esta vez no acabó así, inmediatamente una bola de fuego cruzó toda la plaza para ir a dar justo a nuestro agresor.

Sonó el metal chocando contra el suelo y comenzó a rebelarse nuestro enemigo.

Poco a poco el camuflaje comenzó a desvanecerse y a parecieron unas fuertes garras primero, luego una larga cola enroscada y poco a poco un gran cuerpo curvado, hasta que finalmente una gran cabeza reptiliana de ojos saltones apareció.

El robot tenía la forma de un gran camaleón con tonos negros y grises. No parecía que hubiera más unidades allí, así que ahora que le habíamos desenmascarado por fin la batalla se inclinaba a nuestro favor.

Cada uno de sus grandes ojos seguía y observaba a uno de nosotros. La independencia con la que se movían el uno del otro le daba un aspecto perturbador.

Yo ya me había repuesto del golpe y, guardando la posición, tenía una de mis pistolas en la mano izquierda apuntado al suelo y la derecha, cruzada delante del cuerpo, puesta en el mango de una de las espadas que llevaba a la espalda, dispuesto a desenfundar.

Nida también estaba preparado, con la lanza cruzada delante del cuerpo y en posición defensiva.

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, no sabíamos con que podía salirnos aquel robot, el único ataque que había usando hasta el momento era demasiado lento para la situación, así que se vería obligado a utilizar algún otro¿pero cuál?

En un momento detrás de la cabeza del bicho aparecieron dos potentes metralletas apuntando hacía cada uno de nosotros y en un segundo comenzaron a disparar.

Pero el aquel segundo nos dio tiempo de sobras para reaccionar. Rápidamente yo comencé a correr paralelo al camaleón disparándole por debajo del brazo derecho mientras desenvainaba mi espada.

Mientras tanto Nida saltó a su derecha esquivando las balas y lanzando un potente hechizo electro sobre el lomo del metálico animal que dio una pequeña sacudida.

Las metralletas seguían nuestros movimientos lanzando amenazadoras ráfagas de proyectiles a nuestro paso.

Nida se colocó de otro rápido salto delante del su cara evitando así los disparos y lanzándole una serie de envestidas con su lanza que el animal esquivaba con asombrosa velocidad.

Mientras Nida se esforzaba por golpear la cara de aquella grotesca imitación, yo me batía en duelo con la espalda del animal. Me veía obligado a esquivar, con saltos y piruetas varias, la cola de aquel ser mientras me acosaban los disparos de la molesta metralleta.

Aprovechando los movimientos de la cola conseguí quedar fuera de la vista de aquel ser los segundos que me hacían falta para cargar con un potente hechizo piro una de las balas de mi pistola.

Con un salto lateral conseguí tener a tiro la metralleta que se movía como loca buscándome. Cuando consiguió localizarme ya era demasiado tarde. Un disparo impacto directamente en el arma automática, destruyéndola y dándome un respiro en aquella frenética batalla.

Pero el respiro que me tomé no fue una gran idea, la cola del lagarto gigante impactó directamente en mi costado.

Volé varios metros hasta chocar contra la fuente que había en la plaza. El robot debió darme por muerto porque se centro completamente en Nida, que cada vez tenía más problemas con él, teniendo ahora que esquivar los ataques de la potente cola de su rival.

Estaba aturdido y magullado pero todavía no había caído. Aproveché el respiro para tomarme una de las pociones revitalizantes que llevaba en el cinto para aliviar mis doloridas costillas.

Me levanté e inmediatamente uno de los ojos del autómata se clavó en mí. Mi presencia debió de sobresaltarle porque bajo la guardia lo suficiente como para que Nida crease una herida chisporroteante en su caparazón metálico.

El robot comenzaba a perder el control porque volvió el ojo hacia Nida perdiéndome de vista.

Craso error. Inmediatamente incrusté tres balas en su rojizo ojo saltón que explosionó, creando así más desconcierto en sus circuitos.

Pero la explosión también hizo dudar a Nida y el robot lanzó su cuerpo sobre él, dando un potente golpe que lo lanzó diez metros atrás dejándole malherido y desarmado.

El bicho iba a la carrera por la plaza después de noquear a Nida e intentó encararme dando un potente giro derrapando sobre sus fuertes patas, pero no salió como esperaba.

Una espada voló directa hacia su cabeza clavándose justo en su frente.

Mientras tanto yo corría detrás de ésta con otra espada en la mano y, situándome debajo de su maltrecha cabeza y clavé con toda la fuerza que me inferían los G.F la espada en la parte inferior de su mandíbula, para tirar después y desgarrarla, saliendo yo así de debajo del ya deformado robot.

Aprovechando el impulso me subí a la cabeza de éste y, arrancando la segunda espada de su rostro, salté a su lomo. Y entonces cayó.

Salté de su espalda al suelo y corrí en auxilio de Nida que estaba intentando incorporarse. Le ayudé a sentarse y se tomó una poción todavía más potente que la que me había tomado yo, recuperándose con celeridad del brutal ataque del caído agresor.

Miramos ambos sentados en el suelo al despojo que quedaba de él y comenzamos a reír a carcajada limpia, habíamos conseguido acabar con él y habíamos salido, más o menos, indemnes.

Cuando conseguimos calmar nuestros impulsos, Nida recogió su lanza y nos dirigimos hacía la calle que llevaba a la playa, nos quedaban diez minutos, tendríamos que correr mucho.

De repente un sonido de chirriante metal nos estremeció y nos obligó a girarnos sorprendidos hacía el amasijo de metal que intentaba desesperadamente levantarse. El robot intentaba cumplir su cometido incluso en aquel estado y luchaba contra su desvencijado cuerpo para levantarse.

La desesperación de un ser vivo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte se veía reflejada en el cuerpo desgarrado de aquella imitación de camaleón.

Cuando parecía que las piernas comenzaban a aguantar su maltrecho cuerpo, dos potentes rayos cayeron sobre su lomo haciéndole precipitarse contra el suelo, y, en un suspiro, sus circuitos se desconectaron para siempre.

Con todo el alboroto no había recordado que Selphie debía haber aparecido con el equipo B en la plaza. Fuera como fuera no había tiempo para esperarles más así que Nida y yo nos decidimos a emprender a la carrera la vuelta a las naves. De repente, como una exhalación, paso alguien corriendo en la misma dirección.

A ninguno de los dos nos costó reconocerlo, chaqueta larga y gris y rubio, sólo podía ser una persona: Seifer Almasy. Pero iba solo. Detrás de él no había ni rastro ni de su equipo ni de Selphie. Comenzamos a correr a su espalda pero nos sacaba demasiada ventaja como para hacerle parar.

A la carrera tardamos cinco minutos en llegar al cruce donde se accedía a la playa pero allí varios soldados galbadienses habían tomado la posición e intercambiaban disparos con los SeeD de la playa.

Creímos que Seifer pararía pero, con su habitual arrojo, ni siquiera rebajó la marcha. Pasó entre los atónitos soldados y golpeó a otro en la cabeza mientras saltaba la valla que daba a la playa. Seifer nos llevaba cincuenta metros de ventaja y no podíamos dar tiempo de reacción a los soldados para que tomaran posiciones y retrasarnos más.

La única opción era imitar a Seifer. Confirmé la idea con Nida con un leve movimiento de cabeza y supuse que él también sabía que era la única opción factible por la expresión decidida de su cara.

Desenfundé las pistolas a la carrera y comencé a disparar sobre los soldados, que todavía estaban alucinando con el ataque que acababan de recibir. Suerte tuvimos pues pasamos también sin problemas sobre la posición enemiga cayendo a la playa para seguir corriendo bajo el apoyo del fuego amigo.

Nida y yo subimos a nuestra nave, Selphie no había aparecido pero el piloto no quiso esperar, sus órdenes eran claras. Nuestro barco zarpó dejándonos a Nida y a mí enganchados a la radio, esperando oír noticias que, por suerte, no tardaron en llegar.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio 1-2

* * *

_A los que habeis leido:_

_Saludos a todos y gracias._

_Dederian.

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo IV: Alma de Guerrera  
Abre las puertas de tu mente…¡LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO! _


	6. Capítulo IV: Alma de Guerrera

_Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de Almas de SeeD, recién salido del horno. Como siempre espero que os guste, y dejeis reviews (si no os gusta también podeis dejar, claro).  
_

_Bueno, ya dejo que leais._

_Un saludo._

_Dederian

* * *

_

_Capítulo IV:_

_Alma de guerrera_

_

* * *

_

Dederían me levantó muy pronto, él parecía que llevase horas despierto y tenía la intención de ponerme a correr por toda la ciudad como calentamiento.

Obviamente yo no tenía ninguna intención de levantarme y se lo dejé muy clarito incrustándole un cojín en la cara. Desgraciadamente con lo poco que le gusta hablar cuando lo hace es muy convincente, así que finalmente me desperecé y me fui a darme una ducha.

Cuando salí él seguía allí, de pie, esperándome.

Nos conocíamos desde nuestra más tierna infancia pero hasta el año anterior no nos habíamos enamorado.

Antes de aquel encuentro él seguía siendo como un hermano para mí, mi mejor amigo y compañero, pero cuando lo vi allí de pie el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Hacía tres años que no nos veíamos pero seguíamos llamándonos cada semana para no perder nuestra amistad.

La imagen que guardaba de él estaba tan disipada y borrosa que me costó reconocerle.

Había crecido muchísimo, debía hacer metro ochenta y sus ojos azules seguían brillando con la misma intensidad que cuando, de pequeños, hacíamos travesuras juntos y huíamos de los adultos enfadados.

Se había dejado crecer el pelo, ahora una media melena castaña se le ondulaba hasta más de la mitad del cuello y un pequeño mechón travieso le caía por la frente hasta llegarle a la altura de los ojos.

Tenía las espaldas anchas y un cuerpo esbelto y fibrado gracias a los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía en el jardín.

Yo me encontraba en Deling haciendo uno de mis primeros artículos para"El Nuevo Timber Maniac" y él había conseguido un permiso por no se que materiales que buscaba y llegó a la ciudad para pasar unos días.

El poco tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos fue más que suficiente para unirnos todavía más en una relación un tanto complicada. Tan sólo nos habíamos visto cuatro veces desde entonces pero nos seguíamos llamando aún con más intensidad y pusimos todo nuestro empeño en que funcionará.

Y ahora estábamos allí, comenzando un trabajo juntos, de pie en una habitación apunto para salir a correr, tal vez no como una pareja normal, pero sí juntos.

Era muy temprano pero en el puerto ya había actividad: en el muelle un par de hombres tendían sus cañas al mar esperando pescar algo, mientras un par de gaviotas revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas esperando el desayuno.

Algo más allá un pequeño pesquero era puesto apunto por un hombre algo desaliñado y con aspecto de no haber dormido demasiado bien y, husmeando algunas cajas, un perro paseaba por el lugar como Pedro por su casa.

La ciudad comenzaba a despertarse y aquí y allí comenzaban a verse signos de ligera actividad matutina. Una mujer barriendo el portal, el tendero abriendo su comercio, gente esperando el primer tren. De las casas comenzaban a emanar los olores de los desayunos que sin duda preparaban atentas madres a sus despreocupados hijos.

Estuvimos corriendo cerca de una hora y yo estaba agotada y sudando la gota gorda, en cambio, Dederian, ni siquiera se había despeinado.

Aquella carrera matutina nos abrió el apetito a ambos así que cuando lo dejamos subimos a darnos una ducha rápida y bajamos a desayunar al restaurante del hotel. Durante éste Dederian me hizo varias preguntas sobre la teoría del día anterior que contesté con facilidad.

Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al coche para emprender de nuevo el viaje al jardín donde, por fin, comenzaría mi entrenamiento práctico.

En el trayecto Dederian y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla que me dejó bastante chocada en aquel momento.

- Bueno, hoy comenzarás tu entrenamiento básico en combate. Los combates y objetivos sobre los que practicarás hoy no serán reales, así que no corres ningún peligro. Sobretodo has de estar relajada y concentrada en todo momento. Tienes que estar centrada al ciento por ciento.

- Está bien. ¿Pero no me metas mucha caña, eh?

- Emmm…La verdad es que… Bueno… No voy a ser yo quien te dé ese entrenamiento hoy. Le he pedido a Quistis Trepe que me eche una mano hoy. Ha sido instructora durante los últimos tres años así que seguro que lo hará mejor que yo. A demás… bueno, tengo que irme a Timber y no volveré hasta la noche. Lo siento.

- Ah… Bueno, vale. Está bien, no te preocupes.

- Quistis no es nada estricta y es muy simpática, además, tiene nuestra edad, seguro que os lleváis bien. Cuando me vaya cogeré un coche del jardín, por si quieres volver a Balam por algún motivo. ¿Vale?

- Sí, vale.

- Lo siento de veras, pero no puedo aplazar lo que tengo que hacer y tienes que acabar el entrenamiento cuanto antes mejor.

- Sí, sí. Seguro que irá todo bien.

Justo entonces entramos en el jardín. Aquella noticia me sentó como un tiro, pero si tenía que irse seguro tenía un buen motivo. Aunque el motivo que me imaginaba en aquel momento era muy diferente del que realmente era.

Salimos del parking y cogimos el ascensor del vestíbulo para acceder a las aulas del segundo piso.

Justo a la salida estaba Quistis esperándonos: Era una chica bastante alta, rubia y con dos grandes ojos azules. El pelo era largo y liso, aunque lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño. Pese a que llevaba el pelo recogido, su largo flequillo le caía, rodeando su fina cara blanca, hasta el pecho.

Tenía la tez fina y pálida y vestía con un conjunto de chaqueta abierta y falda cogida por dos cinturones cruzados. Ambas piezas tenían un tono anaranjado que todavía resaltaba más su cándida piel. Usaba botas altas de cuero negro a conjunto con unos guantes también de cuero negro y largos.

Dederian nos presentó, era una chica muy agradable y simpática, parecía que se llevaban bien pese a que aquel día parecía algo decaída. Horas después descubriría que era porque el día anterior la había quitado el rango de instructora pese a que siempre se había esforzado al máximo en su trabajo.

Después de conocerla y charlar un poco los tres ya no me supo tan mal tenerme que quedar con ella a solas para mi entrenamiento, aunque después Dederian tendría que darme una buena explicación.

Tras un rato Dederian se despidió y se fue dejándonos solas en medio del pasillo.

Quistis me explicó que haríamos aquel día: primero me enseñaría a enlazarme con G.F's para potenciar mis cualidades para el resto del entrenamiento.

Normalmente esto no se hacía así ya que los SeeDs han de ser capaces de defenderse sin tener que recurrir a los poderes de los Guardian Forces, pero como yo no me entrenaba para ser SeeD Dederian le había pedido que cambiasen el orden de las clases.

Quistis me llevó a una gran sala de aquel mismo piso: era gigantesca y estaba tan solo parcialmente cubierta por un techo muy alto.

En el suelo se podían apreciar marcas de lo que podían haber sido explosiones, y trozos de suelo se veían más nuevos, como si hubieran sido reconstruidos.

Al fondo se podían apreciar una serie de figuras de diversos tamaños. Mi joven maestra me explicó que eran "dianas" para las prácticas, estaban generadas holográficamente y se podían manipular por una terminal que había en una esquina de la parte cubierta.

La máquina podía notar los impactos sobre aquellos hologramas y los modificaba según el tipo de impacto.

Quistis se me acercó y extendió la palma de su mano hacía mí. En ella había una pequeña gema roja que me ofreció. La cogí y cerré mi puño alrededor de ella.

- Ya conoces el sistema. Ahora concéntrate. Cierra los ojos…

Cerré los ojos…

"…_Escucha mi voz."_

… y liberé mis pensamientos.

"_Siéntelo"_

Comencé a notar que un leve calor emanaba de la joya.

"_Abre las puertas de tu mente…"_

El fuego comenzó a recorrer mis venas, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Los dedos, los brazos, las piernas.

El calor se extendía por mi cuerpo, erizándome. Subió por el pecho, hasta que llenó cada molécula de mi cuerpo haciéndome arquear el cuerpo en un caluroso escalofrío que cruzó por toda mí.

Sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiera ganado nuevas fuerzas. Una poderosa sensación de vigor se adueñó de mi cuerpo y me sentí fuerte, ardiente, imparable.

Era el guardián del fuego. Ifrit. Sentí como se fortalecía mi cuerpo. Más fuerza en mis brazos. Velocidad en mis piernas. Mi cuerpo ganaba resistencia y se afinaban mis sentidos. Aquella fuerza era revitalizante.

-¡Bravo! Lo has hecho muy bien, Amanda. – Quistis, había olvidado que estaba allí. – El enlace se ha llevado a cabo perfectamente, tu cuerpo ha absorbido la gema. - Era cierto. La gema ya no estaba en mi mano.

- Me siento mucho más fuerte. – Sabía que aquello era normal, pero realmente notaba una gran diferencia entre el antes y el después.

- Es normal. Ifrit es un G.F que potencia en gran medida la fortaleza física. Pero no te olvides de todo lo demás. Ahora tendrías que ser capaz de extraer y usar magia y de invocarle. Por ahora nos concentraremos en la invocación que es, aunque no lo parezca, lo más fácil.

La verdad es que tenía razón. La invocación parecía muy difícil. – Para invocar a un G.F primero tienes que concentrarte en él, seguramente sentirás su presencia en tu cabeza así que piensa en eso. Cuando comience el proceso el guardián formará una barrera de energía a tu alrededor que te protegerá de todo daño, pero tiene un límite de resistencia, así que si recibe demasiados impactos antes de que termines la invocación perderás temporalmente el contacto con el G.F. Pero eso ya es otro tema que tratarás más adelante. Centrémonos en la invocación. Al principio te costará establecer el puente entre el G.F al que quieres invocar y tú, pero contra más los invoques y los utilices más afinidad tendrás con ellos y más rápido acudirá a tu llamada. Bien, intentemos invocar a Ifrit para que ataque a esos dos objetivos de allí. – Me dijo señalando dos hologramas que había hecho aparecer al final de la sala.

-¡Esta bien!- Contesté efusivamente. Avancé algunos pasos hacía ellos hasta poder verlos con total claridad. Entonces me sorprendí a mí misma adoptando una posición de combate con los brazos en alto y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado, como si fuera a boxear.

- ¡Bien!- Dijo Quistis. – Ahora concéntrate, busca en tu mente a Ifrit.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en sentir el espíritu que sentía en mi cabeza. La sensación de que estaba allí era vaga pero podía notarlo, lejano, como un eco entre mis pensamientos. Seguí el rastro entre mis divagaciones hasta localizar su origen, podía sentir la llama de su energía. Entonces intenté comunicarme con él:

_-"¿Hola?" _

Una voz grave y fuerte me contestó.

_**-¿Quién me llama?**_

_-Soy Amanda Beicker._

**_-¿Qué quieres de mí?_**

_-Necesito invocarte._

_**-¿Estás segura?**_

_-Sí._

**_-Bien. Entonces dilo._**

Entonces de mi boca brotaron unas palabras:

- Ifrit, ven a mí: **¡LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO!**

De repente sentí que mi cuerpo de desvanecía y allí en medio comenzaron a surgir llamas del suelo.

Entonces un cuerpo comenzó a salir del suelo: unos grandiosos cuernos negros salían de su cabeza hasta llegarle a la altura de la cintura.

Su cabeza era la de un león, animal mítico muy poderoso y vitálico, pero su cuerpo era el de un hombre terriblemente musculado. En la oreja lucía un par de aros dorados como en sus muñecas. Unos grandes colmillos asomaban en su boca y en sus pequeños y brillantes ojos se vislumbraban el ardor de su alma. Tenía una larga melena del color del fuego que le caía por su ancha espalda.

Su gran cuerpo pardo era puro músculo, fácilmente podría fulminar a un humano con tan solo un golpe de su poderoso brazo, si Dederian había sido capaz de derrotarlo para que le diera una gema tenía que haber acabado destrozado.

De repente, después de subir a algunos metros de altura, una gigantesca bola de fuego se creó debajo de Ifrit, arqueó su gigantesco cuerpo alzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y propinó un descomunal mazazo a la gran bola ardiente que salió disparada hacía los objetivos.

Cuando la pírica esfera impactó contra el suelo se desencadenó una gran explosión. Al dispersarse el brillo generado por la explosión y el humo, yo volvía ha estar allí, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes.

El suelo había recibido un gran impacto pero increíblemente había resistido con bastante compostura y, excepto una gran marca de quemadura que ocupaba unos 30 metros de diámetro alrededor de los objetivos, no había sufrido daños; debía estar construido con algún tipo de material súper-resistente.

-¿Qué¿Qué tal?

-¿Eh¿Qué¡Oh! Quistis. – Comenzaba a convertirse en costumbre olvidarme de su presencia. – Bien, bien. Ha sido fantástico.

-¡Estupendo¡Que alumna más aplicada! Has tardado relativamente poco en invocarle, hay algunos que la primera vez se tiran más de una hora, y eso si lo consiguen. ¡Tienes madera!

Supuse que Quistis sólo quería darme ánimos aunque era un tanto efusiva, seguramente debía ser una de aquellas profesoras que aunque cojas el libro del revés te dicen que estas haciendo progresos notables. Aunque era de agradecer.

– Ahora que has conseguido tu primera invocación seguiremos practicando con Ifrit y un par de G.F's más hasta la hora de comer.

Durante aquellas horas Quistis entrelazaba el entrenamiento práctico con datos teóricos, haciéndolo todo muy ameno y entretenido.

En esas horas aprendí algunos datos útiles a recordar sobre los G.F. Una de las cualidades comunes entre todos los G.F's era que aumentaban increíblemente la resistencia del cuerpo permitiendo recibir impactos más fuertes con menos consecuencias físicas.

Impactos que normalmente me tirarían al suelo brutalmente ahora, con suerte, podrían darme un impulso hacía atrás.

Pero no sólo mejoraban ese tipo de resistencia, también aumentaban la dureza de la piel. Ataques que me cortaría un brazo ahora posiblemente no crearían más que un corte en mi piel, claro que con la suficiente fuerza podía desmembrarme igual la verdad, pero era una mejora substancial.

La dureza de la piel se tornaba tal que ¡incluso las balas no la atravesaban! Las balas impactarían contra mi cuerpo explotando a ras de piel pero sin entrar, aquello seguramente produciría heridas feas o dolorosas, pero era mejor que una bala en el corazón.

Esas eran grandes ventajas, sí, pero no era todo. ¡También se aumentaban la velocidad, la fuerza e incluso la vista!

Durante el descanso bajamos al restaurante a comer y a recobrar fuerzas. Quistis y yo estuvimos hablando animadamente sobre la vida en el jardín.

Habíamos cogido bastante confianza la una en la otra y era muy simpática y animada, incluso habiendo sido instructora se sabía distraer fuera de las aulas, como una chica más.

Durante toda la comida muchos alumnos se acercaron a saludar a Quistis y a darle los buenos días, realmente era muy popular en el jardín.

Me explicó que todo aquello era porque había sido la instructora más joven y los alumnos no se sentían intimidados por su presencia lo que le permitía conectar mejor con ellos y ayudarles. Incluso tenía un grupo de fans que la seguían y se preocupaban por ella a todas horas.

Cuando por fin pudimos quitarnos de encima su club de fans después de comer volvimos a mi entrenamiento.

Durante toda la tarde Quistis me enseñó a utilizar la pseudo-magia y a extraerla. Esto me resultó algo más complicado que la sesión de invocación pero cuando por fin acabamos al anochecer dominaba, a nivel de principiante claro, el uso de la magia y la extraía sin problemas.

Cuando salimos del aula allí estaba Dederian. Le agradeció la ayuda a Quistis y ésta se fue tras despedirse de ambos.

Cuando desapareció por una de las esquinas del pasillo me volví hacía él y le miré inquisitivamente mientras lo repasaba de arriba a abajo.

Todavía llevaba puestas las ropas que solía usar en el combate, las recordaba de aquella vez en Deling, seguramente no le había dando tiempo a irse a cambiar de su viaje misterioso.

Vestía con una cazadora abierta de color añil y sin mangas. Debajo de ésta lucía una camiseta negra de manga corta con los bordes blancos que iba bastante ajustada al cuerpo marcándole los pectorales.

Los pantalones eran exactamente del mismo color de la cazadora, eran unos tejanos aunque en una versión un poco más holgada para tener más facilidad de movimientos.

También usaba para sujetárselos un cinturón de color avellana con una hebilla plateada del que colgaba una pistola.

En la espalda le colgaban un par de espadas, las recordaba bien, las tenía desde que éramos pequeños, jamás se separaba de ellas.

Al hombro también llevaba una bolsa azul marino que parecía algo cargada. Mientras le inquiría con la mirada crucé los brazos en pose desafiante y le dije en tono repelente:

- ¡Anda! El fugado. Bienvenido seas.

- Hola Amanda. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? – Respondió con tranquilidad. O ignoraba mis acometidas o directamente no se daba cuenta del tono de mis comentarios, quién sabe.

-Ahhh, pues ha ido muy bien. – Seguí con mi numerito.- Hoy hemos hecho muchas cosas en clase. Lástima que te lo has perdido, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho.

- Siento no haber podido estar aquí. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar algo rico y te lo explico todo? Además… bueno, tengo algo para ti.

- Umm, bueno. Pero quiero que sea un lugar bien caro y lujoso. –Dije bastante más animada. - ¿Y que es eso que tienes para mí¿Eh?

- Jejeje. Ya verás cuando te lo dé. – Y comenzó a caminar hacía el ascensor.

Durante todo el viaje hacía Balam estuve explicando por encima el arduo primer día de entrenamiento que había tenido. Parecía algo cansado mientras conducía pero permanecía atento e interesado.

Cuando llegamos a Balam me llevó a un restaurante que había en una de las calles cercanas al hotel, seguramente se nutría de las visitas que se hospedaban en el hotel aunque estaba realmente lleno de gente.

El maitre nos acomodó en una mesa cercana a una gran cristalera desde la que se podía ver el mar iluminado por una gran luna redonda y brillante, quién podía imaginar lo que ocurría en su temible superficie viéndola tan hermosa en el cielo estrellado.

Un camarero se acercó a traernos la carta al cabo de poco de sentarnos. Era un lugar muy elegante, cortinas de seda, los camareros de pingüino y velas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Así que ha ido bien el día, eh? –Comentó Dederian repasando la carta.

- Pues sí, la verdad. Pero hoy ya hemos hablado demasiado de mi día. Antes me dijiste que me explicarías el tuyo aquí.

- Está bien, está bien. Lo confesaré todo.- Dijo con una sonrisa. – Hacía tiempo que había planeado la salida de hoy…

* * *

Final del Capítulo IV

* * *

_A todos los que leyeron esto:  
_

_Gracias por leer y un saludo._

_Dederian_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Intermetzzo II: Presentes de un amante by Dederian_

_-Mi nombre es Gryphus. ¿Quién eres tú?_

**  
**


	7. Intermedio II:Presentes de un amante

_De nuevo estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Dederian. Se que los primeros capítulos son pesados de leer y tienen poca acción, pero a partir de aquí se comienza a animar la cosa. Espero que os guste._

_Un saludo._

_Dederian_

* * *

_Capítulo Intermedio II:_

_Presentes de un amante  
By Dederian

* * *

_

Había oído hablar antes de un G.F desconocido en los bosques de Timber, pero mi entrenamiento y estudios no me permitieron ir a comprobarlo, además los rumores sobre aquel ser se contradecían enormemente: algunos decían que era un águila gigante, otros que era un león, la verdad es que podía ser fácilmente que los que había dicho verlo lo confundieran con algún monstruo, una cocatriz o tal vez una Quimera ya que son muy extrañas de ver.

Pese a todo tenía pensado pasarme algún día que tuviese libre, si era un Guardian valía la pena ir, y si no como mínimo visitaría Timber ya que hacía tiempo que no salía de la isla.

Aunque era algo que tenía planeado con el examen a SeeD ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero justo aquella mañana, mientras Selphie y yo paseábamos esperando al resto, encontramos a un viejo comerciante que venía a visitar al armero, le traía materiales del continente.

Hablamos con él un rato y nos explicó que él mismo había ido a buscar a aquel misterioso G.F que rondaba por los bosques, se había enfrentado con él pero sin éxito, no pudo ni tan siquiera golpearlo y de la vergüenza no se lo había explicado a nadie.

Según nos explicó el Guardian era todo lo que decían los rumores: un águila y un león formando un único ser. La cabeza era la del pájaro igual que las alas y las patas traseras, el resto del cuerpo era el del mítico animal con cabellera.

Selphie no pareció demasiado interesada en el tema pero a mí la idea de tener a aquel G.F me parecía fantástica y decidí ir lo antes posible a enfrentarme con él, podía ser de gran utilidad tener a un G.F no básico en mi haber.

Pero este parecer cambió con la llegada de Amanda con su revolucionaria idea. Pese a que me quejé mucho me gustaba la idea de pasar mucho más tiempo con ella, casi no nos habíamos visto desde el día que nos reencontramos en Deling. Así que decidí hacerle un regalo para celebrar que había conseguido el contrato con el jardín: le regalaría el G.F.

Con mi nuevo sueldo de SeeD pude comprar sin problemas uno de los billetes hacía Timber y para mi sorpresa descubrí que los SeeD teníamos ciertos privilegios: una vagón todo para mí.

Abrí el compartimiento, era muy lujoso y amplio: una litera, un gran sofá comodísimo, revistas de calidad, como Timber Maniacs o Karateka, e incluso unas cuantas bebidas y algo para picar.

Me acomodé en el asiento y estuve revisando todo el equipo que llevaba: como siempre llevaba mis dos Gaeguns y mis espadas, algunas pociones, un antídoto y los materiales que me sobraron cuando me hice construir mis pistolas.

Quería regalarle algo a Amanda en caso de que no pudiera localizar al Guardian o no pudiera ganarlo. Primero se lo había pedido al armero de Balam pero hasta el día siguiente no podría hacerme otra porque ya tenía otros pedidos y me recomendó que mirase en Timber ya que allí sabía de buena tinta que no tenían demasiado trabajo y podrían ayudarme.

Durante todo el viaje estuve descansado estirado en el sofá, aunque me había levantado hacía poco quería estar totalmente repuesto para la batalla.

Cuando llegué a Timber casi no había gente en las calles, hacía años que había sido invadida por la fuerza por Galbadia y la tenían fuertemente dominada.

Soldados patrullaban la ciudad y vigilaban de cerca a los escasos ciudadanos que paseaban, desde la invasión se formaron decenas de grupos de resistencia, aunque tenía entendido que la mayoría lo eran más de boquilla que otra cosa, aún así los soldados debían ir siempre alerta.

Al bajar del tren un chico que había en las escaleras me hizo un comentario algo extraño, algo así como "los bosques de Timber han cambiado mucho últimamente", pensé que era algún chalado y lo ignoré.

Busqué por la ciudad la armería y conseguí después de mucho insistir que me la tuvieran para las 7 de la tarde así que tenía tiempo para aventurarme en los bosques. Preparé mis G.F's y salí de la ciudad.

No tuve que caminar demasiado para llegar a los bosques periféricos a la ciudad aunque me topé con bastantes monstruos que liquidé y de los que aproveché para extraer algunas magias útiles.

Caminé por el bosque durante un par de horas, cuando comenzaba a pensar que estaba dando vueltas en círculos fui a parar a una gran explanada cruzada por un riachuelo. Cansado de caminar decidí parar allí para comerme uno de los bocatas que traía y reponer fuerzas.

Mientras devoraba el emparedado me di cuenta de que pese a que había estado deambulando sin rumbo por el bosque durante horas no me había topado con un solo monstruo, lo cual era arto extraño por aquellos parajes.

Comenzaba a reflexionar en el tema cuando de repente una gran sombra pasó por encima de mi cabeza a gran velocidad. Me levanté flechado y eché mano a una de mis espadas mientras vigilaba todos los lados. En terreno descubierto era un blanco fácil y al no toparme con monstruos había bajado la guardia.

Comencé a retirarme poco a poco hacía los árboles vigilando la llanura que tenía delante pensando en la mejor estrategia a seguir cuando de nuevo sentí que algo pasaba velozmente detrás de mí, me aparté de un salto y me giré rápidamente pero ya no había nada. De repente un potente graznido resonó por todo el bosque y una gran ave se posó en el centro de la explanada levantando polvo y hojas. Cuando el aire se despejó pude ver bien a aquel ser.

El mercader no había mentido, lo que ha primera vista me había parecido un gran pájaro en realidad no lo era completamente.

Debía hacer dos metros y medio de alto tirando por lo bajo. Tenía la cabeza de una gran águila y unas alas grandiosas.

Las plumas que cubrían toda la parte superior del cuerpo eran blancas y limpias y dos grandes zarpas propias de una gran ave rapaz salían de sus amarillentas patas delanteras.

Sus ojos eran marrones y me miraba con un posado arrogante y desafiante. Toda la parte inferior era la de un gran felino: cubierto de un pelaje marrón claro sus cuartos traseros eran fuertes y acababan en unas largas uñas muy afiladas, también tenía una larga cola que movía de lado a lado mientras me observaba.

Mientras lo observaba una voz resonó en mi cabeza:

_-Mi nombre es Gryphus. ¿Quién eres tú?-_ Aquello confirmaba que era un G.F, los simples monstruos no eran capaces de comunicarse por telepatía.

-Soy Dederian. –Contesté en voz alta. – He venido ha obtener tu poder.

-_¡JA! Déjame que lo dude, simple mortal. ¡Jamás lucharé al lado de un ser inferior a mí!_

- ¡Entonces te derrotaré para convencerte¡Luchemos!

Gryphus resopló y rápidamente adoptó una posición agresiva erizando el lomo y agitando su larga cola.

Igualmente yo enfundé la pistola y me hice con la segunda espada mientras adoptaba una posición lateral con las espadas formando una cruz que apuntaba al Guardian.

En un rápido movimiento el monstruo se abalanzó sobre mí lanzando un fuerte graznido.

Gryphus tenía una velocidad sorprendente y pese a los quince metros que nos separaban apenas tuve una fracción de segundo para poder esquivar su envestida sin sufrir daños.

Cuando intenté contraatacar lanzándole un corte descendente se apartó con un gran salto y puso cinco metros entre ambos. Conseguir golpearle iba a ser difícil, casi tanto como esquivar los suyos.

Para evitar otra veloz envestida emprendí la iniciativa en el siguiente ataque, me lancé a la carga alzando las espadas por encima de mi hombro izquierdo intentando golpear su cabeza, pero solo toque aire.

En un potente salto hacia atrás el grifo se elevó alzando grandes cantidades de polvo que me cegaron momentáneamente.

Mientras me fregaba los ojos Gryphus me propinó un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras mientras se alzaba hacia el cielo.

Me levanté aturdido y medio ciego intentado ver a mi agresor entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando por fin pude ver con claridad localicé al animal volando en círculos sobre mi cabeza, cuando me preparaba para desenfundar una de las pistolas él hizo un movimiento brusco y se lanzó en picado contra mi a gran velocidad.

Me aparté de un salto pero no pude evadir el ataque del todo y un gran corte sangrante apareció en mi pecho.

De nuevo se elevó para estar lejos de mis espadas pero no le dejaría repetir de nuevo. Rápidamente clavé ambas espadas en el suelo y desenfundé las dos pistolas.

Mientras tanto Gryphus ya trataba de nuevo de lanzarse contra mí, pero cuando comenzó a descender se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de armas y frenó en seco dejando al descubierto todo su vientre lo cual aproveché para descargar mis pistolas sobre él.

Herido, Gryphus comenzó a descender rápidamente en caída libre mientras yo no paraba de disparar contra su cuerpo.

Entonces impactó fuertemente contra el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que le rodeó. Disparé un par de decenas de balas más y enfundé para comprobar cual era su estado. Ya se había alzado pero tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y las plumas bastante revueltas, jadeaba ligeramente pero seguía en pose amenazante.

_-Admito que eres fuerte humano._- Dijo-_ ¡Pero esto aun no ha acabado!_

Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a batir fuertemente las alas. A cada golpe generaban una corriente más fuerte y al poco tuve que comenzar a esforzarme para evitar ser arrastrado.

De repente el aire comenzó a girar cada vez con más fuerza a mi alrededor hasta que me alzó y comencé a girar con él.

La fuerza se incrementó increíblemente mientras Gryphus dejaba de batir las alas y se lanzó contra el pequeño tornado que había generado, lo atravesó varias veces golpeándome fuertemente.

Tras varios golpes el viento perdió fuerza y en un último golpe salí despedido varios metros allá.

Tendido en el suelo y malherido intenté levantarme, pero me faltaban fuerzas. Gryphus aterrizó a algunos metros de mí, se le veía bastante cansado y agitado pero parecía que había triunfado finalmente.

_-Has luchado dignamente Dederian, pero sigues sin ser rival para mí._

_-_Jejeje. –Reí con cierto cansancio, mientras arrastraba la mano hasta mi cinto. - ¿Realmente crees que me has vencido? –Le solté tosiendo. - ¡Todavía no ha acabado!

_- ¿Qué¡Si no puedes ni tenerte en pie!_ – Me contestó sorprendido- _¿Cómo piensas seguir luchando?_

-Bueno. ¿Y quién ha dicho que no podía levantarme? – Dije levantándome lentamente. Poco a poco notaba como mi cuerpo se restablecía y recuperaba las fuerzas. Mientras tosía aproveché para llevarme a la boca una poción de cola de fénix y ya estaba surtiendo efecto. Me acerqué a las espadas clavadas en el suelo y arrancado una le apunté amenazadoramente y grité:

-¡Acabemos de una vez esto!

Ambos comenzamos a correr el una hacía el otro pero él estaba mucho más cansado y había perdido reflejos y velocidad. Esquivé su pico y le golpeé fuertemente con la empuñadura en la cabeza encadenando el ataque con una fuerte estocada en su espalda.

Él respondió golpeándome con su cuerpo para apartarme pero estaba demasiado cansado y al poco de seguir luchando cayó irremediablemente al suelo inconsciente.

Pese a que la cola de fénix me había recuperado bastante el combate había resultado agotador y me tumbé a su lado a recuperar fuerzas y poco a poco caí en un relajado sopor.

Unas horas después desperté de mi letargo recuperador, Gryphus ya había recuperado la conciencia y estaba tranquilamente estirado arreglándose las plumas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin me despertaba se giró hacía mí y cerrando los ojos comenzó a concentrarse. Unos haces de luz salieron de su cuerpo directos hacia mí, extendí la mano y comenzaron a concentrarse allí.

Poco a poco una gema plateada tomó forma en la palma de mi mano hasta que cobró total consistencia. De repente una ráfaga de viento envolvió al grifo y éste desapareció en ella. Aquella misma ráfaga me envolvió y después desapareció entre los árboles.

Con nuevas fuerzas y la gema de aquel extraño G.F me dirigí de nuevo a Timber, ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y comenzaba a ser hora de recoger mi pedido. Tras una hora de caminata por fin salí del bosque, la ciudad no quedaba a más de diez minutos a pie y por suerte conseguí evitar los combates con monstruos.

En la entrada de la ciudad un par de soldados galbadienses estaban acosando a un viejo a la entrada de un bar, me pareció que le pedían unas cartas o algo así, pero al no estar en misión oficial preferí pasar inadvertido puesto que habíamos tenido un conflicto reciente con ellos y no quería comprometer al jardín.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde así que rápidamente me dirigí a la armaría a recoger mi pedido, cuando llegué había un soldado que babeaba una gunblade bastante cara e intentaba convencer al tendero de que le hiciera una rebaja, pero no tenía éxito. Mi entrega estaba ya totalmente lista y parecía que el trabajo era impecable. La revisé detenidamente para ver si realmente era tan buena pistola como las dos que ya tenía, y realmente lo era, la única diferencia era el color de los adornos: en las antiguas los adornos eran de un color azul oscuro y en esta los adornos eran rojos y un tanto diferentes. Juntamente con la pistola compré el resto del equipo que haría falta y me dirigí a la estación para comprar un billete de vuelta.

De nuevo el viaje me lo pasé durmiendo para recuperar fuerzas del todo y dejar descansar mi cuerpo una hora más. Cuando llegué a Balam recogí todos los trastos y cogí el coche del jardín que había dejado aparcado por la mañana a la entrada de la ciudad. Volví lo más rápido que pude para llegar a las aulas antes de que Amanda acabara la clase inicial de magia a las nueve.

Cuando salí del ascensor justo tocaban las nueve horas exactas y tenían que estar apunto de salir. Me dirigí a la entrada del aula donde tenían que estar Quistis i ella a esperar que salieran. Un par de minutos después salió la ex-instructora seguida de una Amanda un tanto ofendida.

- ¡Anda! El fugado. Bienvenido seas. – Saludó cínicamente.

- Hola Amanda. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

-Ahhh, pues ha ido muy bien. – Me contestó con un tonillo de comedia sarcástica.- Hoy hemos hecho muchas cosas en clase. Lástima que te lo has perdido, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho.

- Siento no haber podido estar aquí. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar algo rico y te lo explico todo? Además… bueno, tengo algo para ti.

- Umm, bueno. Pero quiero que sea un lugar bien caro y lujoso. – Ya tenía planeado que me saldría con esas y por la mañana había reservado mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Balam - ¿Y qué es eso que tienes para mí¿Eh?

- Jejeje. Ya verás cuando te lo dé. – Dije intrigantemente, y me giré hacia el ascensor.

Durante todo el viaje a Balam Amanda me estuvo explicando el día que había pasado. Intentaba poner toda la atención posible mientras me fijaba en la oscura carretera, el sol ya se había ido y pese a los faros del coche no era difícil que algún estúpido monstruo cruzase la vía. Cuando por fin llegamos la dirigí al restaurante donde el maitre nos condujo a la mesa, la había pedido expresamente porque sabía que había una bonita vista del mar desde la ventana que había al lado y eso le gustaría.

- ¿Así que ha ido bien el día, eh? – Ya me lo había explicado pero pensé que era el momento oportuno para iniciar una conversación inevitable.

- Pues sí, la verdad. Pero hoy ya hemos hablado demasiado de mi día. Antes me dijiste que me explicarías el tuyo aquí.

- Está bien, está bien. Lo confesaré todo.- Dijo con una sonrisa. – Hacía tiempo que había planeado la salida de hoy, pero antes quiero darte algo. –Entonces saqué de la bolsa un paquete pequeñito que puse sobre la mesa. – Este es mi regalo para felicitarte por tu nuevo trabajo.

-¡AHH¡Gracias! –Exclamó emocionada.- A ver qué es.

Dentro había una cajita que contenía la gema de Gryphus. Cuando Amanda la vio no reconoció que era.

-Ya que vas a trabajar con SeeDs vas a necesitar uno de estos. Se llama Gryphus. – Le expliqué. Es un Guardian Force.

-¿Qué¡Oh¿De verdad? – Se le iluminó la cara- ¡Mi propio G.F¡Que guay¿Podré probarlo? – Me preguntó emocionada.

- Claro, mañana, cuando sigas con el entrenamiento.

-¡Bien! Jejeje, que guay.

-Bueno, todavía tengo algo más para ti. ¿Sabes? Esto es algo que realmente vas a necesitar para seguir con tu entrenamiento. Es mi regalo de iniciación.- Dije poniendo un paquete más grande sobre la mesa.

-¡UOO¡Más?

Cuando abrió el paquete se le quedo cara de no saber que era aquello. En el paquete había una doble cartuchera.

- Es una cartuchera, pero no te servirá de nada si no tienes esto otro. – Por tercera vez puse un paquete sobre la mesa. Dentro había mis pistolas. Creí que serían el arma ideal para ella, no eran excesivamente pesadas y con armas de fuego no tendría que acercarse a los enemigos, además yo ya tenía las espadas y llevando solo una ya me apañaba. – Las he llevado durante bastante tiempo y les tengo mucho cariño, pero creo que tú les darás buen uso. Me gustaría que las usases como arma principal.

- Vaya, no se que decir. ¿De verdad quieres regalármelas? Me sabe mal.

- No, de verdad. Quédatelas. Yo ya me he hecho hacer otra igual. Quiero que las tengas tú.

- Esta bien.- Dijo.- Muchísimas gracias. Te prometo que las cuidare muchísimo. ¡Pero vaya cantidad de regalos¿Eso has estado haciendo hoy? Quiero que me lo expliques todo¿eh?

- Claro, te lo explicaré ahora, pero ¿Qué te parece si pedimos ya¡Me muero de hambre!

Durante toda la comida estuve explicándole el largo día que había tenido. Mientras le contaba veía como en sus preciosos ojos miel aparecía un brillo de interés y curiosidad. Realmente me tenían encandilado. Desde el día en que nos reencontramos no había podido quitarme de la cabeza aquellos vivaces ojos. Con su pelo castaño perfectamente cuidado y liso brillando al sol y sus carnosos y suaves labios hablándome de sus viajes por medio mundo me había entretenido durante horas en un café de Deling. Ya tenía el cuerpo de una mujer bien formada pero seguía conservando la curiosidad de un niño y el tremendo arrojo que la había caracterizado desde pequeña.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio II

* * *

_**larosadeplata: **Hola de nuevo. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic, la verdad es que es lo primero que escribo y tus reviews me animan a seguir haciendolo. Ya me leí el último capítulo del tuyo, desde luego le das a Squall un toque muy humano y menos frio de lo que se ve a simple vista en el juego. Genial. Ya nos leemos. Dew._

_A los demás que leyeron esto:_

_Saludos a todos y gracias._

_ Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo IV¡Seifer¡No escaparás! _

_¡Qué pretendes¡Esto solo empeorará las cosas!__...Un pitido llenó la estación, el tren se iba._


	8. Capítulo V: ¡Seifer! ¡No escaparás!

_Hola de nuevo gentes. Bueno, me teneis aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo con algo de acción y unas gotitas de cachondeo. De nuevo tenemos a Quistis con nuestros protagonistas. Si habeis jugado al Final Fantasy 8 ya debeis haber caido en la cuenta de la escena de la que se trata, así que espero que no os defraude. Quiero advertir, ya puestos, que todo lo que narro en esta historia (en todo el fic quiero decir) NO pasa en el juego y que mis intentos de lanzar un poco de luz sobre los huecos de la historia no tienen que ser compartidos por todos, ni tienen por que ser (mejor dicho, no son) lo que tenían pensado los de Squaresoft cuando crearon el juego._

_Soltado el rollo que no había puesto antes, tan solo queda decir una cosa:_

_Un saludo_

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo V:_

_¡Seifer¡No escaparás!

* * *

_

Habíamos estado toda la mañana practicando con mis nuevas armas. Al principio no acertaba ni a cinco metros, pero poco a poco fui cogiéndole el truco y cada vez acertaba más tiros. Cuando nos fuimos a comer ya acertaba ocho de cada diez tiros a una distancia de quince metros, aunque usando tan solo una pistola, disparando con las dos perdía mucha precisión. De nuevo durante la comida Dederian me estuvo poniendo a prueba con la teoría básica, y tengo que decir que respondí perfectamente todas las preguntas. No pensaba jugarme la vida en un combate por no saber cuatro cosas básicas, la verdad.

Cuando acabamos la comida nos dirigimos caminando tranquilamente hacía el ascensor, pero de repente de él salió un chico rubio de pelo corto que nos arroyó y desapareció por el pasillo derecho.

- ¡Cuidado idiota! – Gritó Dederian. – Cada día se salta más normas, así nunca se convertirá en SeeD.

- ¿Quién era? – Le pregunté.

Antes de que me contestara el ascensor se volvió ha abrir y de dentro salió Quistis.

- ¡Dederian¡Suerte que te encuentro! – Parecía bastante alterada. – Tienes que acompañarme.

-¿Qué¿A dónde? – respondió confundido.

- Seifer ha escapado de la celda de castigo y se ha largado. Tenemos que atraparlo y traerlo de nuevo. ¡Y ya vamos tarde¡Vamos¡Muévete!

- Esta bien, vamos. – Dijo incorporándose.

- ¡Eh! – Grité- ¿Y yo qué?

- ¿Tú? Mmm… bueno. Tú te quedas. – Me contestó tranquilamente.

- Oh¡vamos¡Ya tengo las nociones básicas¡Déjame ir! Solo es ir, encontrarlo y volver. No pasará nada.

- Mmmm… no las tengo todas.

- ¡Decide deprisa! A cada minuto que pasa será más difícil alcanzar a Seifer. – Intervino Quistis

Dederian, agobiado por ella, accedió. – Está bien, está bien. Vamos.

A toda velocidad Quistis nos dirigió al parking del jardín, que por suerte no quedaba lejos. Cogimos un coche un tanto extraño y nos lanzamos a la persecución de Seifer.

Por el camino la ex-instructora nos explicó la situación por encima. Seifer estaba en la sala de castigo pero había huido hiriendo a varios guardias y SeeDs. Alguien le había ayudado a escapar, pero todavía no se sabía quién. Había robado una moto y se dirigía a Balam a toda velocidad. No nos llevaba demasiada ventaja y Quistis apretó fuerte el acelerador.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos algo más a Seifer pero antes de poder llegar a él entró en Balam a toda velocidad. Detrás de él entramos nosotros pero, pese a las estrechas calles, Quistis no redujo. El coche rozaba con las paredes provocando chirridos y chispas por todos lados., zarandeándonos a Dederian y a mí en los asientos traseros.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la estación la moto de Seifer derrapó y éste bajó de un salto de ella. Quistis frenó en seco y bajamos rápidamente detrás de él que se dirigía a un tren estacionado.

-¡Seifer¡Para! – Gritó Quistis. - ¡Qué pretendes¡Esto solo empeorará las cosas!

Seifer se giró de golpe y contestó. - ¡Squall no debería dirigir ese grupo¡Yo ayudaré a Rinoa!

Un pitido llenó la estación, el tren se iba. Seifer saltó dentro de un vagón mientras las puertas se cerraban tras él y el tren se marchaba.

- ¡Mierda! – Maldijo Quistis. - ¡Maldito niñato¡Solo da problemas! Bueno, vamos. – Se giró y corrió hacia el coche mientras Dederian y yo la seguimos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunté

- Le seguiremos.- Contestó Quistis.

- ¿Cómo? Cuando llegue el próximo tren Seifer ya estará allí y no podremos localizarlo. – Quistis parecía segura de no perderle pero no se me ocurría que podía tener pensado.

- Bueno, no le seguiremos en tren. – Dijo sonriendo. Encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador a fondo mientras conducía calle abajo.

- ¡Quistis¡Vas en dirección contraria¡Vas hacia el puerto! – Le grité al ver que no giraba.

- ¡Es que vamos al puerto! – Dijo medio gritando para que la oyese por encima del ruido del motor. Pero la carretera se acababa y cada vez nos acercábamos más rápido al mar.

- ¡QUISTIS, FRENA! – Pero ya no había tiempo. Nos íbamos de cabeza al agua. - ¡OH¡MIERDA! – Me cubrí la cara y me tiré hacia atrás para evitar hacerme daño al chocar contra el agua. El coche saltó hacía el agua y cuando cayó y creía que nos hundiríamos comenzó a ganar velocidad sobre el agua.

- Jejeje. – Rió Dederian poniéndose cómodo.- Es un vehículo anfibio, Amanda. Parece que Quistis ya tenía prevista la huída de Seifer en tren.

- ¿Qué¡Y PORQUÉ NO ME HABÉIS DICHO NADA, DESGRACIADOS?

- Jajaja. ¡Es más divertido ver sufrir a los cadetes la primera vez! – Contestó alegremente Quistis.

- A mi también me lo hicieron. – Añadió sonriendo Dederian.- Y a ella.

- Que divertido. – Dije sarcásticamente.

Quistis puso rumbo al continente dominado por Galbadia a toda velocidad mientras Dederian quitaba la capota del vehículo para refrescarnos. El viaje duró prácticamente lo mismo que en tren solo que durante una parte del trayecto el auto salió del mar y recorrió de nuevo y sin ningún problema el trayecto restante a Timber.

Tras poco más de una hora llegamos a la ciudad. Yo ya la conocía bien y comencé a pensar excusas para los guardias que nos pararían a las puertas, pero no había guardias. Entramos a todo trapo pero ni un solo guardia nos vio, no se veía ninguno a la vista.

A lo lejos se veía el tren que acababa de llegar. Algunas personas bajaron de él pero no se veía a Seifer por ninguna parte.

Dederian y yo le buscábamos con la mirada mientras Quistis se concentraba en conducir.

- ¡Allí! – Gritó Dederian señalando a un edificio. Seifer caminaba a paso ligero hacia un callejón que se perdía detrás de la construcción.

Quistis pisó el acelerador y el coche rugió mientras subía a toda velocidad por la calle.

Llegamos al callejón donde se había metido Seifer, pero era una calle sin salida. Para buscar mejor bajamos los tres del coche.

- ¿Dónde coño se ha metido? – Dijo Dederian mientras avanzaba.

- Allí hay una puerta. – Le contestó Quistis. – Miremos dentro. Tal vez lo podamos pillar desprevenido… Si tenemos mucha suerte.

Dederian cogió el pomo de la puerta desenfundando su pistola mientras Quistis cogió el látigo que le colgaba de un costado y se colocó a su lado.

- ¡Vamos Amanda! Desenfunda y ponte detrás de mí. – Me espetó él.

Yo les había estado observando como si la cosa no fuese conmigo, no sabía que hacer y estaba un poco nerviosa. Cogí una de mis nuevas armas y me coloqué detrás de Dederian.

Él hizo una señal con la cabeza a Quistis y abrió la puerta de golpe. Ambos entraron rápidamente examinando la sala con la mirada. Habíamos ido a parar en el medio de un largo pasillo bastante vacío, tres puertas y cuatro ventanas de cristales translucidos. Por la derecha el pasillo acababa cruzándose con otro pasillo y por la izquierda unas escaleras llevaban al piso superior.

- ¡Mierda! – Espetó Quistis. – Dederian derecha, Amanda comprueba las puertas, yo me encargo de las escaleras.

- Vale. – Contestamos al unísono los eludidos.

- Amanda. – Dijo Dederian. – Vigila. Si ves algo sospechoso solo cierra la puerta y llámame. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale. – Intenté parecer segura pero no me convenció ni a mí.

Quistis ya casi había llegado a las escaleras y Dederian comenzaba a acercarse a su lado. Me dirigí a la primera puerta y cogiendo fuerte la pistola agarré el pomo. Pese al reconfortante peso de un arma en mi mano y las grandes mejoras que me proporcionaban los G.F's enlazados, mi Gryphus y el Ifrit que me prestaba Dederian, seguía estando muy insegura y nerviosa.

Giré el pomo y empujé la puerta lentamente…

Dentro sólo había una mesa y un par de archivadores. Aquello era un despacho normal y corriente.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa me cruzó el rostro.

Recordé que aquel edificio era la vieja cadena de televisión de Timber, pero al entrar por un lateral y al estar tan deteriorado por el desuso no lo había reconocido. Había estudiado en Timber el primer año de periodismo y aquel edificio era donde estaban situadas las aulas. Pero después todo se trasladó a Deling, la gran capital. Así perdió Timber el último vestigio de la gran ciudad de la información que había sido en el pasado.

Tras perderme en aquellos pensamientos unos segundos volví a la realidad. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta y me dirigí a la segunda. Exactamente idéntica a la anterior e igual a la tercera.

No era de extrañar, era la zona de despachos. Seguramente en el piso superior hubieran los despachos más lujosos para los periodistas más reputados y con más caché, y en los pasillos circundantes habría despachos iguales, la zona de descanso, los baños y un almacén.

Tras mirar la tercera habitación Quistis y Dederian ya habían vuelto a la puerta por donde habíamos entrado y me reuní con ellos.

Les puse al tanto de dónde estábamos y de la estructura aproximada del edificio.

- ¿Qué habrá venido a hacer Seifer aquí? – Lanzó al aire Dederian rascándose la barbilla.

- Tal vez sepa los planes del grupo de Leonhart. – Contestó Quistis. – Sea como sea aquí será muy difícil encontrarle.

- La verdad es que desde que se desconectaron las torres de emisión desde donde se retransmitía esto esta abandonado. – Comenté. – Había demasiadas interferencias y problemas con las retransmisiones por aire. Ya debéis de conocer el problema.

- Espera, espera. – Interrumpió Quistis. - ¿Torres de emisión? Durante la invasión galbadiense a Dollet los soldados activaron la torre que allí había. Y fue una de las condiciones para la retirada de tropas.

- ¿Quieres decir que Galbadia pretende emitir por aire¿Aquí? – Dijo un Dederian desconcertado.

- Eso explicaría que Seifer entrase aquí. Tal vez pensase que el grupo de Squall intentaría sabotear el plan. – Clarificó Quistis. – Entonces se habrá dirigido al plató principal. ¿Dónde está eso?

- Segundo piso, zona central. – Era la zona que más conocía, allí se daban las clases. – Si subimos por ahí creo que habrá que recorrer un par de pasillos.

- ¿Pero queréis decir que Seifer sabe donde están? – Comentó Dederian.

- ¡Ahora sí, pardillos! – Carcajeó alguien.

Seifer saltó de una esquina del pasillo de la derecha con una gran sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- ¡SEIFER! –Gritó Quistis corriendo hacía él.

Éste salió corriendo por su pasillo perseguido por Quistis mientras Dederian y yo intentábamos atraparlos a la carrera.

Nos llevaban unos seis o siete metros de ventaja cuando giraron al llegar al final del pasillo. Se dirigían a la entrada principal, y desde allí se accedía al piso superior.

Giré con Dederian a pocos metros detrás de mí y vi a Quistis chocando con un soldado de Galbadia y cayendo ambos al suelo.

Me paré en seco paralizada mientras el soldado se reponía del golpe y comenzaba a levantarse.

- ¡Dispárale!- Gritó Quistis intentando recuperar su látigo desde el suelo.

Alcé la pistola pero las manos me temblaban y no me atreví a dispararle. El soldado cogió su metralleta y apuntó a Quistis.

Resonó un disparo.

El soldado se desplomó contra el suelo mientras la sangre caía por su rostro.

Un pequeño hilo de humo salía del cañón de mi pistola.

Acababa de matar a un hombre. Un hombre que seguramente tenía una familia y unos amigos que lo esperaban en casa. Un hombre que solamente hacía su trabajo. Y yo lo había matado.

Más disparos.

Quistis se levantó corriendo al recuperar su arma y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta llegar a las escaleras por las que había subido Seifer.

Dederian corría hacía mi gritando algo que no entendía. Me cogió del brazo y tiró, llevándome por donde habíamos venido. Detrás nuestro corrían soldados.

No parábamos de correr y las paredes y puertas no paraban de pasar como rayos mientras Dederian me arrastraba por un sin fin de pasillos y recodos.

Todo era muy confuso y la cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas y yo solo veía la cara de aquel pobre hombre al que había matado.

De repente paramos en seco y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. Dederian se agachó y me sacudía y gritaba algo pero después de un rato paró y se giró.

Lo último que vi fue a Dederian que corría gritando hacía los soldados.

* * *

Fin del capítulo V

* * *

_A todos los que leyeron esto:_

_Saludos a todos y gracias._

_Dederian_

* * *

** Próximo capítulo:**

_Intermetzzo III: Al límite _

Comenzaba a ver borroso y ni tan siquiera podía distinguirle la cara.


	9. Intermedio III: Al límite

_Bueno, ya hacía tiempo que no publicaba un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente y no es de muy buena calidad, pero bueno se intenta hacer lo mejor posible. Y a ver si alguien se anima a dejar un review o algo que parece que solo me lean dos personas. Y como siempre acabar el pequeño comentario diciendo que espero que os guste._

_Un saludo._

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo Intermedio III:_

_Al límite  
By Dederian

* * *

_

Corría a toda velocidad arrastrando tras de mi a Amanda mientras intentaba despistar a los soldados.

Era normal que muchos aspirantes a SeeD, impactados tras matar por primera vez a una persona, decidiesen dejar sus estudios y abandonar el jardín. Desgraciadamente Amanda no solo había quedado impresionada sino que había quedado en estado de shock; y teniendo en cuenta que nos perseguían soldados no era buen momento para estarlo.

Tras girar en un recodo nos dimos de morros contra una pared. Me había equivocado de camino y habíamos ido a parar a un pasillo sin salida. Por culpa de mi error íbamos a morir.

Intenté hacer volver en si a Amanda, sacudiéndola y gritándole, pero tenía la mirada perdida y no reaccionaba.

Los soldados se acercaban cada vez más y más y se me acababa el tiempo. La situación era totalmente desesperada: Quistis desaparecida tras Seifer, Amanda cata tónica y una decena de soldados estaban a punto de atraparnos.

Desenfundé las espadas y me preparé para recibir a los galbadienses.

Al poco diez soldados aparecieron por la esquina.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – Dijo uno avanzando un par de pasos. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

- Jajaja. – Siguió otro. – Anda chico. Rendíos. ¡No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros!

-¡Anda el gallito bravo! – Espetó un tercero. - ¡Mirad¡Vaya pollita tienes ahí¡Ya le daremos buena cuenta cuando acabemos contigo! Jajaja

Aquello fue lo último.

- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE TOQUEIS UN PELO! – Grité lanzándome a la desesperada hacía ellos.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo cruzando los metros que había entre ellos y yo en un instante atravesándole el pecho al soldado que había dicho aquello último.

Pese a que me había sorprendido la velocidad que había tenido el ataque rápidamente, reaccioné girando sobre mi mismo hacía la izquierda. Usando el filo de la espada izquierda corté el brazo a otro de aquellos soldados y acabé el giro de trescientos grados clavando la espada derecha en el pecho del tercer soldado que se había dirigido a mí.

Después de este ataque todos los soldados restantes comenzaron a dispararme y a atacarme con sus espadas, pero no me detuve, seguí golpeándolos y cortando con las espadas hasta que todos cayeron.

Las paredes habían quedado llenas de sangre igual que el suelo, que estaba lleno de soldados muertos o apunto de hacerlo desangrados. A algunos les faltaban miembros, llenos de cortes y heridas.

Ni siquiera podía recordar como se había desarrollado el combate, ni como había conseguido sobreponerme a diez soldados bien entrenados. Pese a que había ganado estaba exhausto y herido por todas partes, sentía como comenzaba a perder la lucidez por la perdida de sangre y el gran dolor que sentía.

De repente tres soldados aparecieron en un pasillo cercano y viendo la escena corrieron hacía mí. Íbamos a morir. Caí al suelo donde estaba, agotado y desesperado.

- ¡Que coj…. – Empezó a decir el primer soldados pero un disparo lo interrumpió y cayó fulminado al suelo.

Los otros dos soldados intentaron reaccionar también pero dos disparos más también los abatieron.

Giré la cabeza para ver de donde provenían los disparos y para mi sorpresa encontré a un hombre con un rifle en la mano.

- ¿Qui…quién eres tú? – Pregunté. Comenzaba a ver borroso y ni tan siquiera podía distinguirle la cara.

- Eso no importa. – Contestó. – Y guarda las fuerzas, las necesitarás.

Entonces me desmayé.

…

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación oscura y pequeña. Entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor entre la penumbra y a mi lado distinguí a Amanda. Por suerte estaba perfectamente y logré despertarla fácilmente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- Parece que estamos en algún tipo de despacho. Creo que no llevamos mucho así. – La ropa todavía olía a sangre fresca. – Deberíamos salir de aquí rápido y volver al jardín.

- Vale. - Contestó. -¿Pero que te ha pasado? Tienes el cuerpo lleno de vendas.

Así era. Seguramente aquel misterioso hombre del rifle me había vendado y curado las heridas. Tal vez él siguiera por allí, entonces podría agradecerle que nos salvara. Pero no era el momento de divagar, si seguíamos en el edificio podía entrar algún soldado en cualquier momento.

- Ya te explicaré después. Ahora debemos movernos y salir de aquí.

Amanda me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos hacía la puerta. Tomé una poción para recuperar fuerzas y salimos.

Seguíamos en la emisora. Amanda reconoció el lugar y nos dirigimos hacía la salida. Por suerte no nos encontramos a ningún soldado de Galbadia por el camino aunque fuimos con mucho sigilo y cuidado.

Cuando salimos el vehículo con el que habíamos venido seguía allí. Nos acercamos y dentro había una nota.

"_Dederian y Amanda espero que estéis bien. Ya nos veremos algún día por la calle principal. Tres abrazos de Trepe"_

El mensaje no dejaba lugar a dudas. Quistis estaba en el número tres de la calle principal. Según Amanda aquello no quedaba nada lejos así que fuimos andando.

Había soldados por toda la ciudad, por suerte llegamos a la puerta antes de que se fijaran en nosotros. Picamos a la puerta y al poco una mujer de unos cuarenta años y algo rechoncha vestida de ama de casa nos abrió la puerta.

- ¡Vaya, Amanda! Bienvenida. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. – Parecía ser que ya se conocía, Amanda conocía a todo el mundo siempre.

- Hola, Julia. ¿Te importa que pasemos? – Contestó ella.

- No, mujer. Pasad, pasad. Os están esperando. – Dijo la mujer mirándome. - ¿Está bien el chico?

- Sí, sí, tranquila. ¿Vamos Dede? – Me dijo cogiéndome.

Solté sólo un gruñido a modo de queja por el diminutivo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para discutirme con ella y me dejé arrastrar hasta una silla.

La habitación era una cocina-comedor con unas escaleras que subían al piso superior. En la misma sala había una chica cocinando y yendo de aquí para allí.

La mujer llamada Julia subió las escaleras y desapareció en el piso superior. En un momento bajó de nuevo acompañada de Quistis.

- ¡Menos mal que estáis bien¿Qué os pasó? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a sentarse con nosotros, realmente parecía preocupada.

- Bueno, es algo largo de explicar. – Comencé. – Ya te explicaré, lo primero es lo primero. ¿Dónde está Seifer?

- Al final huyó. Primero secuestró al presidente de Galbadia, Vinzer Deling y éste se enteró de que veníamos de un jardín. Entonces apareció una bruja aliada de Galbadia y se llevó a Seifer mientras Deling huía. – Aquello era muy malo, aquel estúpido había puesto en peligro a todos los jardines. – El equipo de Squall apareció durante el secuestro y ahora están arriba, trazando un plan de escape, mientras medio ejercito de Galbadia nos busca por la ciudad.

- La situación es peliaguda. – Comentó Amanda.

- Ahora los galbadienses están bloqueando todas las salidas de la ciudad, poniendo guardias en las salidas y cortando las líneas de tren. Es imposible volver al jardín de Balam así que nos dirigiremos al de Galbadia. Hemos conseguido cinco billetes para el último tren que sale de la ciudad pero en total somos siete. – Yo ya sabía en que pensaba Quistis aunque ella no fuera a decirlo, Amanda y yo nos quedaríamos aquí y volveríamos con el anfibio al jardín en cuanto se calmasen las cosas.

- Yo estoy agotado y herido y no os sería útil. Así que Amanda y yo nos quedaremos. Además, de momento no podríamos volver ni en el anfibio, seguro que vigilarán las costas y si nos ven yendo a Balam atacarán de inmediato el jardín. Aquí podremos acabar su entrenamiento tranquilamente.

- Gracias por entenderlo, Dederian. – Quistis se sentía culpable por dejarnos allí pero sabía cual era su obligación. – Subiré a buscar al resto del grupo antes de que perdamos el tren.

Quistis se levantó y subió las escaleras para bajar acompañada de Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt y otra chica que yo no conocía.

La chica era morena y de tez pálida. Vestía con una falda azul y una camiseta negra ajustada. También llevaba unos pantalones de la misma tela que la camiseta y que también eran negros y en el brazo llevaba alguna prenda azul, posiblemente una chaqueta o algo así.

Selphie me reconoció y vino a saludarnos tan efusivamente como siempre. Nos presentó a todos. Resultó que la chica morena se llamaba Rinoa y era quién había contratado a Squall y compañía como SeeDs con la misión de liberar a Timber de Galbadia. Como siempre Amanda y ella ya se conocían de cuando Amanda estuvo viviendo allí un tiempo. Desde luego no había nadie a quién no conociese, era toda una relaciones públicas.

Cuando el grupo se hubo ido Julia nos invitó a cenar, dijo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta y nos envió a Amanda y a mí a otra habitación para que me cambiase los vendajes, además me dio ropa de su marido para poder lavar la mía y coser los cortes y agujeros que tenía.

Durante la cena la mujer nos presentó a sus otros dos hijos, mucho más pequeños que su hija que debía de tener nuestra edad.

Al avanzar la cena la hija nos ofreció su habitación para pasar la noche, a su madre le pareció una idea estupenda y prácticamente nos obligó a quedarnos a dormir. Desde luego a aquella mujer no se le podía decir que no a nada.

Al acabar la cena los hijos, Amanda y yo nos dedicamos a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos mientras su madre nos arreglaba la habitación.

Cuando acabamos nosotros nos retiramos, el día había sido largo. Ya en la habitación Amanda se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida, perdida en sus pensamientos. Durante toda la noche había estado bastante decaída y a veces se quedaba como ida, todavía estaba muy afectada.

- Es normal que te sientas mal. – Le dije mientras me acercaba y le acariciaba la cara. – Sé que es duro, pero tienes que sobreponerte. Él nos hubiera matado sin pensárselo de haber tenido la oportunidad, era un soldado entrenado para matar, Amanda. No tenías elección, no has hecho nada malo. – Entonces se echó a llorar.

Su llanto se me clavó en el alma. Todo había sido culpa mía. Si no hubiera dejado que viniera no habría pasado nada, no estaba preparada para esto.

Lloró larga y amargamente en mis brazos hasta que lo sacó todo y se quedo dormida. La estiré en la cama y la metí entre las sábanas. Estaba tan guapa durmiendo, tenía una carita angelical y llena de paz. La arropé y le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

Me estiré en el colchón que la señora Julia me había preparado en el suelo y di rienda suelta a mis pensamientos hasta que me quedé dormido también.

…

_Era de noche y corría por el bosque._

_Había perdido de vista a Amy y a papá mientras corríamos y estaba muy asustado._

_Todo estaba muy oscuro y solo oía gritos y aullidos. Las ramas me daban en la cara y me hacían daño._

_De golpe un gran destello me deslumbró._

_Un grito._

_Amy estaba en peligro._

**-¡CUIDADO!**

Me desperté de golpe. Estaba sudando y jadeaba, además me dolía la cicatriz de la espalda.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Amanda y Julia con cara de asustadas.

- ¡Qué pasa¡Qué pasa? – Dijo el ama de casa.

- ¿Estas bien, Dede? – Me preguntó Amanda.

- Sí… Perdonad… tan sólo ha sido una pesadilla. – La verdad era que no era una simple pesadilla. Aquel mal sueño me había estado atormentando durante años aunque desde que había aparecido Amanda no lo había vuelto a tener y me había pillado con la guardia baja.

- Pues vaya susto nos has pegado. - Me recriminó la señora. Tenía un plato mojado en la mano y lo sacudía de arriba abajo a modo de amenaza maternal. – Yo me vuelvo a la cocina que tengo trabajo.

- ¡Eso, eso, señorito! – Añadió Amanda riendo e imitando el gesto de la mujer usando el dedo. Llevaba un delantal puesto y la hija de Julia le había prestado algo de ropa: una faldita tejana y una camisa azul claro. La verdad es que estaba muy sexy.

Se fueron ambas y me dejaron allí solo. Me levanté de mi improvisada cama y me desperecé. Encima de la cama me habían dejado una toalla y mi ropa totalmente limpia y planchada. En tan sólo una noche y una mañana me la había zurcido, lavado y arreglado. Desde luego debía ser una madre muy buena.

Me di una buena ducha y cuando salí cuál fue mi sorpresa que me encontré a Amanda sirviéndome un delicioso desayuno hecho por ella misma. Estaba muy contenta y canturreaba yendo y viniendo por la casa mientras ayudaba a la bondadosa Julia.

Cuando acabé el almuerzo yo también me ofrecí a ayudar el lo que pudiese. Después de una hora de trabajillos en la casa Amanda y yo nos despedimos, parecía que el presidente ya se había ido llevándose a muchos soldados rebajando las restricciones.

Pese a todo esto los contactos que tenía Julia, básicamente informadores, nos recomendaron que no volviésemos al jardín porque había colocado vigilantes a lo largo de la costa.

Ya tenía previsto esto y me había hecho una pequeña idea de que haríamos la cerca de una semana que pasaríamos atrapados en este continente.

Compré comida, algo de ropa y elementos básicos para poder pasar la semana y envié a Amanda al coche a que lo guardará. Mientras tanto aproveché para pasarme por la armería a comprar unas cuantas cosas más que necesitaríamos y volví con Amanda.

Arrancamos y nos dirigimos hacía las puertas de la ciudad.

- Oye. – Me preguntó Amanda. - ¿Dónde puñetas vamos?

- ¿Te acuerdas de la casita donde pasábamos los veranos de pequeños?

- Sí, claro. Cómo olvidarlo.

- Bien, pues vamos a pasar allí una temporadita…

* * *

Fin del capítulo Intermedio III

* * *

_**Amanda Beicker:** Ei, hola! Ja tocava 1 review, no? XD Bueno, com ja parlem molt, només et posu aki un mini-resposta a mena d'agraiment públic xl teu 2n review després de 6 cap. ¬¬. jeje es coña. Bueno, ja parlem. Gracies. _

_A los demás que leyeron esto:_

_Saludos a todos y muchas gracias._

_Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo V: El amo es Norg _

_¡Director¡Nosotros le protegeremos! ... __¿De verdad creéis que servirá de algo vuestro estúpido sacrificio?_


	10. Capítulo VI: El amo es Norg

_Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, con otro capítulo bajo el brazo. La verdad es que esta parte de la historia me esta costando lo suyo de ecribir así que espero vuestros comentarios y críticas al final del capítulo sacandome los colores por lo malo que soy escribiendo XD. Bueno, en serio. Espero que os guste._

_Un saludo._

_Dederian

* * *

_

_  
Capítulo VI:_

_El amo es Norg

* * *

_

Había sido la semana más dura que había tenido nunca. Dederian me había machacado de mala manera. Una cosa era hacerlo unas horas ¡como mucho¡Pero es que sólo parábamos para comer y dormir!

Tenía agujetas por todo el cuerpo, incluso magulladuras. Pero lo que más me dolían eran las manos, era lo que más había usado. Siempre insistía: "Sólo un rato." "Sólo un rato" ¡Y una mierda un rato¡Me tiraba horas allí! Y venga, y dale, y más… Era interminable.

Por suerte el viaje de vuelta había sido tranquilito y sin problemas. Habíamos viajado durante todo el día y llegamos a las costas de Balam cuando caía la noche. Llegamos agotados a la ciudad y preferimos quedarnos a dormir allí e ir al jardín por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente renací de mis cenizas. ¡Por fin una cama decente después de una semana durmiendo sobre mantas!

Dederian piadosamente me dejó dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana pero cuando me despertó parecía bastante alterado. Mientras nosotros habíamos estado aislados habían pasado muchas cosas en el mundo.

La bruja que iba a ser la embajadora de paz de Galbadia se había adueñado del poder del país asesinando a su presidente, Vinzer Deling, durante su presentación. Un pequeño grupo de "terroristas" habían intentado asesinarla durante el acto pero fracasaron y habían sido encerrados de por vida. Según las descripciones de los agresores Dederian sugirió bastante angustiado que fueran Quistis, Selphie y compañía.

Rápidamente nos preparamos y salimos disparados hacia el jardín. Dederian temía que la bruja hubiese tomado represalia contra los jardines si se había enterado de la procedencia de aquellos "terroristas".

Gracias a que su sueldo se había ido acumulado a lo largo de la semana no tuvimos problemas para alquilar un coche rápido y "volar" en el hacía el jardín. Desde luego Dederian conducía de una manera frenética, con una expresión entre miedo, preocupación y concentración total.

Era de entender. Aquel lugar había sido su hogar durante los últimos años y que su gente sufriese sin que él pudiera hacer hecho algo era lo que más le desesperaba y temía. Sobre todo desde aquello.

Mientras avanzábamos a toda velocidad por la carretera me sorprendí revisando mis armas de manera prácticamente automática; desde luego los duros entrenamientos que me había impuesto Dederian durante aquella semana comenzaban a mostrar resultados.

Acabé el revisado a pocos metros de que la entrada del jardín.

Con un frenazo aparcamos en la misma puerta y salimos de un salto del coche. Dederian quedó muy aliviado al ver que parecía todo en orden desde fuera, pero todavía estaba algo intranquilo, por los jardines exteriores no había nadie.

A paso ligero cruzamos los pórticos hasta la entrada del jardín. El portero no estaba. Entramos en las instalaciones e igual. Ni un alma. Parecía que todos habían desaparecido. Dederian desenfundó una de sus espadas e imitándole también yo cogí una de mis pistolas.

Caminamos con los nervios a flor de piel hasta el directorio principal buscando con la vista a alguien, algún rastro de la vida que tenía normalmente el jardín, pero no había ni una señal de que hubiera alguien allí.

- ¿Qué coño pasa aquí? – Espetó Dederian, parecía algo alterado y nervioso. - ¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo¡No puede volatilizarse toda la gente del jardín así como así!

- Tal vez estén reunidos todos por algo muy importante. – Dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Y dejar la entrada sin vigilancia¡No¡No¡Eso es imposible! Tiene que ser otra cosa. – Se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que dijo - Creo que lo mejor será subir al despacho del director, allí siempre hay alguien.

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón de llamada, al poco el ascensor apareció soltando un pitido que resonó por todo el vestíbulo poniéndome los pelos de punta. Tan solo había estado allí unos pocos días pero el aspecto que presentaba ahora era realmente siniestro.

Entramos en el elevador y Dederian pulsó el interruptor del tercer piso. Las puertas se cerraron y comenzamos a subir, acompañados del ruido del motor. Mientras subíamos Dederian no paraba de dar golpecitos al suelo con la punta de la espada mientras miraba fijamente la puerta con una expresión de profunda preocupación.

Por fin se abrieron las puertas y cuando íbamos a salir Dederian me hizo parar con el brazo y con el dedo en la boca me dijo que guardase silencio. Afiné el oído y me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Al otro lado de la puerta del despacho de Cid Kramer se oían voces, había alguien que discutía allí.

Nos acercamos lentamente a la puerta hasta que pudimos oír con bastante claridad lo que se decía dentro.

- …El amo lo ordena así y así se hará. Usted no tiene ni voz ni voto. – La voz que hablaba era autoritaria y severa.

- ¡No tenéis derecho! – Gritó una mujer. - ¡Ellos tan solo cumplían ordenes¡Están entrenados para eso!

- También están entrenados para cumplir con éxito las misiones y fracasaron estrepitosamente. – Dijo acallando a la voz femenina la primera. – Ahora por culpa de su ineptitud todos estamos en peligro y la bruja querrá venganza. Además, no hemos venido a preguntaros, hemos venido a informaros de ello, así que ya podéis quejaros todo lo que queráis.

- ¡Malditos! –Gritó de nuevo la mujer.

- Tranquila, Xu. – No estaba segura, pero creía que era la voz el director. – No se dejarán coger así como así y estoy seguro que sus compañeros de aquí harán todo lo posible para protegerlos.

- No lo creo –Dijo despectivamente el hombre que había hablado todo el rato.- Muchos de ellos han comprendido que deben respeto y lealtad a su verdadero jefe y director el amo Norg. – Hubo una pequeña pausa y la voz añadió – El Amo es ? Pero si os interponéis en su camino será severo e inflexible con vosotros. Y ahora nos vamos, dejadme pasar.

Oímos unos pasos y nos apartamos de la puerta. Se abrió y de dentro tres prefectos salieron con paso decidido hacía el ascensor, sin siquiera mirarnos.

Dederian y yo nos acercamos a la puerta de nuevo y nos asomamos. Dentro estaban el director Kramer y algunos hombres y mujeres a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién se habrán creído que son ésos? – La mujer que hablaba era la voz a la que el director había llamado Xu y parecía enfurecida e indignada.

- No pasa nada. – Le dijo el director. – Ya lo arreglaremos, de momento no han aparecido así que no podrán ponerles las manos encima todavía.

Los demás de la sala estaban callados, mirándose entre si sin saber que decir. De repente el director se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí.

- ¡Dederian¡Amanda¡Menos mal que estáis bien! – Dijo acercándose. – Nos llegó el mensaje de Quistis desde el jardín de Galbadia, pero ya comenzábamos a pensar que tardabais demasiado. En ese mismo mensaje nos informaba de lo que había pasado con Seifer así que no hace falta que me des tu informe, Dederian.

- Sí. – Contestó él. - ¿Pero que está pasando aquí¿Y quién es el amo Norg?

El director y Xu nos pusieron al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras nosotros estábamos aislados en las montañas. El grupo de Squall Leonhart había ido hasta el jardín de Galbadia y allí habían recibido órdenes de asesinar a la bruja que estaba aliada con Deling para controlar el mundo. Desgraciadamente el intento resultó fallido y la bruja seguía viva.

También nos confesó quien era en realidad Norg. Para crear el jardín hacía falta una gran cantidad de dinero que él no tenía y Norg se ofreció para financiarlo. Sus ideas ayudaron a que entrase gran cantidad de dinero al jardín desde un principio y, desde la sombra, se comunicaba con el director mediante los prefectos. Poco a poco se fue imponiendo su voluntad hasta el día de hoy que no se tenía ni en consideración la opinión de Kramer.

-… Y ahora quiere entregar a Squall y compañía a la bruja para complacerla. – Dijo acabando la explicación Xu.

Durante la explicación los que resultaron ser parte de los instructores del jardín fueron marchándose hasta que tan sólo quedamos el director, Xu, Dederian y yo.

- Bueno, ahora mismo lo mejor será esperar a que aparezcan e intentar razonar con Norg. – Dijo el director mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador.

Bajamos todos al primer piso para ir a tomar algo y relajarnos un poco, pero cuando se abrieron las puertas la sorpresa fue mayúscula: había cinco prefectos al pie de la escalera respaldados por una gran masa de jóvenes del jardín armados.

El prefecto central avanzó unos pasos y dijo señalándonos:

- Cid Kramer, el amo Norg te releva de tu cargo de director. Acompáñanos y nadie resultará herido.

El director se quedó blanco de golpe. Aquel desgraciado lo había dicho con la voz llena de satisfacción, casi no conocía al director pero le tenía una gran apreció y que aquel maldito amo de las narices y el estúpido prefecto me estaban haciendo hervir la sangre.

De repente, un balazo resonó por todo el jardín. La bala impactó delante del prefecto que, asustado, retrocedió un paso.

Dederian apuntaba amenazante al prefecto con la mirada llena de odio y rabia. Se había colocado delante del director, ladeado, y sostenía su pistola en la mano izquierda, su mano buena, apuntando directamente al prefecto central.

Rápidamente Xu se le añadió armándose con una gran vara y, poniéndose en posición defensiva, le dijo a Cid:

- Tranquilo, señor. No dejaremos que le lleven. Daremos nuestras vidas por usted.

Cuando Cid, con los ojos vidriosos, fue a contestarle una gran carcajada proveniente del prefecto le interrumpió.

- ¡Jajaja! – Rió - ¡Ridículo¿De verdad creéis que servirá de algo vuestro estúpido sacrificio¡Rendíos ahora y jurad lealtad al amo, y puede ser que se apiade de vosotros!

La verdad es que la situación era tan exagerada que en verdad parecía ridícula. Dos SeeDs y una periodista contra todo un ejército de alumnos preparados para el combate.

Supongo que la idea era crear alguna distracción para que el director pudiese escapar y esconderse, pero, por suerte, no hizo falta.

Como salidos de la nada, aparecieron una gran cantidad de SeeDs y alumnos que se habían negado a renegar al director Kramer. Armados hasta los dientes, dos grupos rodearon a los partidarios del amo acercándose por los pasillos exteriores.

Entre la multitud de uno de los grupos salió un chico moreno y con un gesto decidido mando callar a todos, creándose un silencio intimidador. Con una lanza en la mano y con un semblante serio miro hacía nosotros y gritó:

- ¡Director¡Nosotros le protegeremos!

Tal como dijo esto sonó un silbato. Uno de los prefectos había hecho sonar un pito. Todo el mundo quedó perplejo ante la extraña acción de aquel personaje de cara tapada.

De repente un fuerte golpe seguido de un regido resonaron en uno de los pasillos del Este. Otro golpe igual de fuerte y seguido de un igual rugido sonó en la puerta principal.

Un arqueosaurio apareció rugiendo, seguido de un grandioso sequito de monstruos de todos tipos. Supuse que en el otro lado había pasado algo parecido por los gritos y rugidos que se oían.

Una risa demente se alzó entre los asustados alumnos y los gruñidos de los monstruos. El prefecto "jefe" reía descontroladamente al ver el caos en que se acababa de sumir el jardín y en un grito eufórico exclamó:

- ¡Muerte a los que están en contra del Amo! – Se giró hacía los partidarios del amo y le habló. – ¡Vamos¡Acabad con esos estúpidos ilusos!

Pese a sus indicaciones muchos huyeron en dirección opuesta al alud de monstruos que se les venían encima. Varios prefectos equipados con silbatos parecían dar ordenes a golpe de silbido a los monstruos haciendo que parte de ellos ignoraran a los que eran partidarios de Norg y atacaran a los otros alumnos y SeeDs favorables al director.

Rápidamente el "directorio" se despejó de la gran acumulación que se había aglomerado minutos antes, mientras monstruos y más monstruos entraban en el jardín o salían de la zona de entrenamiento hacía los pasillos.

Ahora que los prefectos estaban distraídos era la oportunidad que esperábamos para escapar. Me giré hacía Dederian, Xu y el director Kramer, pero para mí sorpresa sólo quedaba el primero.

Se acercó en un par de zancadas a mí y cuando iba a decirme algo una bola de fuego pasó zumbando por encima de nosotros. Instintivamente ambos nos agachamos mirando hacía la procedencia de aquel ataque.

Flotando en el aire a varios metros de nosotros una gigantesca bola fogosa nos miraba con expresión macabra y una sonrisa terrorífica carente de toda emoción.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en un mismo sitio y, de repente, se lanzó como una bala sobre nosotros. Los dos saltamos hacía atrás justo antes de que aquel monstruo kamikaze chocara contra el suelo que ocupábamos nosotros un segundo antes.

Desenfundando antes de tocar el suelo disparé varios tiros sobre el agresor dando una voltereta hacía atrás al llegar al suelo. Levanté la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Dederian le daba un potente golpe con la espada, haciéndole volar varios metros para que fuera a parar directo a la gigantesca piscina sobre la cual estaba suspendida la estructura.

Dederian me ayudó a incorporarme rápidamente, vigilando que no sufriéramos otro ataque sorpresivo. Cuando ya estuve de pie echamos una mirada panorámica al jardín.

Se veían cadáveres por todas partes. Alumnos y SeeDs caídos junto a los restos de monstruos. Pero la batalla no se detenía; alumnos contra alumnos, compañeros contra compañeros, amigos contra amigos. Chicos y chicas, que otrora habían compartidos clases y risas, ahora luchaban a muerte, enfrentados por la voluntad de alguien alieno a ellos y al que, seguramente, no le importaban nada sus vidas.

- ¡Nida!

El grito me sobresaltó y me extrajo de mis pensamientos. Era Dederian el que había gritado y ya corría y disparaba escaleras abajo.

Corrí tras él y seguí con la mirada la trayectoria de sus disparos para ver, atónita, como el chico que había salido a defender a Cid armado con una lanza intentaba defenderse de un gigantesco dinosaurio.

Un destello me cegó momentáneamente obligándome a parar en seco. Cuando abrí los ojos, un instante después, una bola de fuego volaba hacía el monstruo y le impactaba en la cara.

El enorme animal, visiblemente molesto, levantó la vista para localizar la fuente del ataque. El monstruo era de color rojizo con grandes manchas negras en la espalda y un montón de afilados dientes en su gigantesca boca.

El tal Nida aprovechó la reacción del animal para apartarse rápidamente y ponerse lejos del alcance de sus mandíbulas. Dederian se le acercó a la carrera, unos cuantos metros por delante de mí, e intercambiaron un par de frases que no llegaron a mis oídos.

Cuando llegué junto a ellos lo único que me dijo Dederian fue: -"Shiva". Inmediatamente salieron disparados ambos, cada uno por un lado, rodeando al monstruo. Obviamente se refería a que invocara a Shiva mientras ellos distraían la atención del dinosaurio y lo debilitaban, pero los planes no salieron bien.

Un segundo arqueosaurio apareció de la nada, corriendo hacia nosotros. Dederian y Nida pararon en seco al ver el nuevo gigante que se les venía encima. Prácticamente estaban acorralados entre los dos gigantescos monstruos y, si no se movían, el recién aparecido iba a arroyarlos.

Comencé a disparar como una loca sobre el primer dinosaurio, que se giró enseguida hacia mí. Aprovechando la distracción que les había creado, Dederian y Nida pasaron como una exhalación por delante del animal que los miró con expresión casi atónita.

Cuando pasaron por mi lado dejé de disparar y comencé a correr detrás de ellos. Los dos dinosaurios ya corrían detrás nuestro dando grandes zancadas y rugiendo.

Corríamos saltando cadáveres y esquivando a monstruos y personas que, al ver a los dos feroces arqueosaurios a la carrera, huían despavoridos. A la carrera Dederian y yo disparábamos prácticamente de espaldas a nuestros perseguidores esperando que alguna de las balas les hiciera desistir.

Poco a poco íbamos perdiendo terreno hasta que prácticamente nos podían morder los talones cuando, de repente, Dederian gritó: - ¡Seguid corriendo! – y aceleró saltando por una de las cornisas al vacío.

Al poco apareció por donde había saltado una gran luz e Ifrit apareció en todo su esplendor, alzándose junto a una gran bola de fuego. Cuando hizo el gesto de querer golpearla Nida y yo saltamos a un lado para que no nos pillase en medio.

La gigantesca bola cruzó a toda velocidad la distancia que la separaba de los dinosaurios para estallar justo delante de ellos. Me cubrí los ojos para que la explosión no me cegara y cuando se dispersó la luz generada miré para comprobar el estado de nuestros acosadores.

Sus grandes cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles. Aliviada busqué con la mirada a Nida y lo encontré en el lado contrario del pasillo observando la escena.

- ¡Eh! – Gritó alguien.

Me giré hacía esa voz tan familiar. Dederian corría hacia nosotros con expresión jovial, pero…

* * *

Fin del capítulo VI

* * *

** La-rosa-d-plata: **Buenas. Muchas gracias por el review, comenzaba a pensar que nadie se molestaria en dejarme un RR XD Te doy las gracias tambien por el apoyo que me das, sin tus comentarios hubiera dejado de publicar aquí hace tiempo, entiendo que lo que escribo no es muy bueno, pero tal vez la gente que se molesta en leerlo (a los que, por supuesto, doy las gracias por hacerlo) podría tambien decir algo, siempre se puede mejorar pero si nadie nos ayuda es bastante dificil. Bueno, cambiando de tema, espero que puedas sacar un poquito de tiempo para seguir escribiendo, esperaré con impaciencia la continuación de tu fic. Gracias y chao. 

A los demás que leyeron esto:

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias.

Dederian

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo VII: Tres son multitud_

_-¡Amy, Amy!...¡Despierta!__  
_


	11. Capítulo VII: Tres son multitud

_Feliz año nuevo a todos, espero que todos hayáis acabado bien el 2005 y hayáis comenzado aún mejor este año 2006. Bueno, pues aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que continúa exactamente donde acabó el anterior, con Dederian corriendo hacia Amanda y Nida tras haber invocado a Ifrit para derribar a los Arqueosaurios. _

_Por cierto, he creado un par de foros sobre Final Fantasy llamados "Final Fantasy", en la sección de foros generales; y el otro "Final Fantasy VIII" en la sección de Final Fantasy VIII claro. Podéis acceder a ellos fácilmente desde mi perfil con un simple click.  
_

_Como siempre:   
Un saludo.   
_

_Dederian _

* * *

_Capítulo VII:_

_Tres son multitud

* * *

_

Sus grandes cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles. Aliviada busqué con la mirada a Nida y lo encontré en el lado contrario del pasillo observando la escena.

- ¡Eh! – Gritó alguien.

Me giré hacía esa voz tan familiar. Dederian corría hacia nosotros con expresión jovial, pero…

Su expresión cambió de golpe. Frenó en seco y dio dos pasos atrás. Sus labios se movieron pero de su boca no brotó ninguna palabra.

Horrorizada comprendí que estaba pasando. Me giré y vi con frustración como mis sospechas se veían cumplidas.

Los dos gigantescos dinosaurios se levantaban.

Impotentes vimos como, apenas afectados, se incorporaban sobre sus cuartos traseros. Comprendimos que huyendo no íbamos a solucionar nada y nos propusimos plantarles cara.

Antes de darme cuenta Dederian ya había salido disparado hacía ellos y, espadas en mano, se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, evitó un mordisco y le golpeó con una de las espadas.

Nida le siguió y usando su lanza intentó alcanzar la cara del otro monstruo. Pero éste lo evitó y le lanzó un mordisco que Nida pudo evadir con un rápido movimiento lateral.

Intenté apuntar pero siempre había o Nida o Dederian en la trayectoria de disparo, se movían a toda velocidad entre los monstruos, intentando no ser golpeados de lleno por ninguno de sus poderosos ataques.

Me sentí frustrada y comenzaba a cabrearme no poder ni siquiera disparar. No podía acercarme a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y no podía atacar de lejos, me sentía un estorbo.

La situación me sobrepasaba un poco y me sentí apabullada pero entonces recordé algo que me había dicho Dederian durante el entrenamiento: -"Por muy grande que sea le enemigo siempre tiene un punto débil. Si sabes encontrarlo habrás ganado el combate por muy fuerte que sea él."

Así que intenté concentrarme en analizar a aquellos monstruosos dinosaurios hasta que se me ocurrió la gran idea: contra más grande…

No estaba segura si funcionaría o no, pero Nida y Dederian cada vez tenían más problemas para defenderse… y ya era hora de echarles una mano.

Nida estaba más cerca así que empecé por ayudarle a él. Lancé un hechizo de hielo que impactó directamente debajo del dinosaurio. Éste estaba tan atareado en intentar morder a Nida que ni se dio cuenta de que el suelo que pisaba se estaba comenzando a congelar.

Al intentar dar un paso adelante resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra uno de los bancos de piedra que cubrían el paseo. Estuvo apunto de chafar al pobre Nida pero consiguió apartarse a tiempo. Desgraciadamente perdió la lanza en el revuelo, salió disparada y fue a caer entre medio de un combate entre dos grats y un SeeD. Nida miró la lanza y soltó un soplido mientras se levantaba corriendo para ir a buscarla.

Pensé que se las podría apañar solo y me giré para ayudar a Dederian de la misma manera. Desgraciadamente él estaba entre el monstruo y yo, y el primero ocupaba prácticamente todo el carril.

Sin pensármelo mucho comencé a correr hacía el dinosaurio y, cuando al verme venir me lanzó un bocado, rodé entre sus patas. Me levanté rápidamente y le lancé de nuevo otro hechizo esperando que funcionara de nuevo.

Y cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

¡No podía creerme que acabara de tumbar a dos inmensos arqueosaurios con tanta facilidad, y tan rápido!

Miré a Dederian y parecía que él tampoco se lo acababa de creer. Sonreía con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad y me levantó el pulgar como diciendo: "Bien hecho".

Parecía que habíamos ganado, pero ya dicen que las cosas sólo van bien para poder ir luego peor.

Ni siquiera lo vimos venir.

Dederian salió despedido por los aires, golpeado por una gigantesca forma que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

Atónita seguí con la mirada a Dederian. Voló paralelo al suelo y fue directo a golpearse la cabeza contra la barandilla de cemento del pasillo. Solté un grito viendo desesperada, como se precipitaba al vacío, inconsciente.

Intenté pasar por encima del cuerpo del arqueosaurio caído sin ni siquiera pararme a ver al nuevo agresor, la desesperación comenzaba a invadirme cuando asomé la cabeza y busqué, si éxito, algún indicio de él en la oscura superficie del agua.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire mientras una fuerte presión comenzó a invadirme el pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos y a caer mejillas abajo.

La tristeza comenzó a invadirme, profunda, dolorosa, hasta que me di cuenta de que Dederian no se había muerto solo. Donde había dolor hubo rabia, donde había tristeza hubo rabia, donde había amor hubo rabia… donde hubo razón sólo hubo ira.

Desenfundé las pistolas y me giré…

Lo siguiente que me viene a la memoria es estar sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la baranda de cemento escondida tras unos setos destrozados, con ambas pistolas en las manos. Tenía la vista perdida en un punto indefinido y no paraban de pasarme recuerdos de nosotros dos juntos.

Me sentía desolada y sola, muy sola. Pese a que había vivido sola muchos años después irme de Melcino, Dederian siempre había estado a mi lado. Al otro lado del teléfono: con una palabra de ánimo cuando estaba triste; escuchándome hablar horas y horas explicándole cada detalle de mi vida, siempre con total atención. Y ahora que comenzaba a descubrir cuanto le quería me lo habían arrebatado.

La sensación de haber perdido a la única persona a la que me sentía unida desde la muerte de nuestros padres, era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran lanzado bien lejos para que jamás pudiera volver a encontrarlo. Me sentía vacía, en un sinsentido.

Todo me daba vueltas y sentía que la cabeza me estaba apunto de explotar; y estaba tan cansada que todo se volvió oscuro…

-¡Amy, Amy!- Alguien me sacudía y me gritaba en la oreja demasiado fuerte- ¡Despierta, Amy!

El incesante agobio de aquella voz me obligó a abrir los ojos. Una fuerte luz me deslumbró y mientras se me aclaraba la vista comencé a vislumbrar una pequeña cara.

Era un niño de pelo castaño y una gran sonrisa, de mofletes sonrosados y carita de ángel. Y sus ojos eran azules, de ese azul que se ve cuando alzas la vista al cielo en un día claro y soleado.

- ¡Vamos, levanta dormilona! – Dijo el niño. - ¡Ha llegado una señora muy extraña¡Vamos a ver!

Me desperecé y me levanté de la cama. Estaba en una habitación pequeña, la cama, una pequeña cajonera de madera y un baúl de color verde con florecitas. Tenía la sensación de conocer todo aquello, de haber estado allí antes pero antes de poder pensar más a fondo el chico de ojos azules me cogió del brazo y llevó corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Bajamos por las escaleras de madera rápidamente y me di cuenta de que sabía cuales de ellas crujirían al pisarlas. Llegamos al piso inferior, la cocina-comedor y la cruzamos esquivando la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

El niño abrió la puerta que daba a la calle. Entonces una luz muy fuerte me cegó…

-¡Amy¡Amy!...

-¡Amanda¡Amanda!... ¡Despierta!

Alguien me estaba zarandeando violentamente. Pataleé y grité mientras intentaba escapar de sus brazos y torpemente intenté apartarme unos metros arrastrándome por el suelo pero una pared me cerró el camino a mi espalda.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero me dolían mucho y sólo llegaba a ver sombras a mí alrededor. Entrecerré los ojos y miré al que me había estado zarandeando. Casi no podía ver su cara pero parecía que me miraba, agachado delante de mí, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Su voz no me sonaba y no sabía quien podía ser. Estaba desorientada y aturdida, todo me daba vueltas y no sabía donde estaba. Las sombras comenzaron a disiparse y comencé a ver con más claridad.

Delante tenía a un chico de pelo moreno y sedoso. Había sudado y el flequillo se le quedaba enganchado a la frente por el sudor. Tenía sus ojos miel clavados en mi y en su mirada había preocupación.

Entonces le reconocí. Nida, el amigo de Dederian. Junto a su nombre volvieron a mi cabeza miles de imágenes y pensamientos de golpe que me provocaron una terrible punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo, Nida.

-¿Qué?-dije- ...Ah, sí, sí.

Mi respuesta no pareció convencerle mucho pero en ese momento me daba igual. La cabeza cada vez me dolía más y cada parte de mi cuerpo parecía pesar diez veces más de lo normal.

-¡Mierda¡Por un segundo me había olvidado! – Exclamó- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí¡Van a bombardear el jardín!

Sin darme opción a responder me cogió del brazo y me levantó del suelo tirando de mí. Me llevaba del brazo por el jardín, esquivando cuerpos, escombros y decenas de personas corriendo descontroladamente de aquí a allí, pero no sabía a donde íbamos.

Mientras corríamos se oía el crepitar de varios pequeños fuegos que había aquí y allí y que nadie se molestaba en apagar. Pero por encima de ello se oían gritos, gritos humanos. La gente había enloquecido y corrían empujándose los unos a los otros y pasando por encima de sus compañeros. En el suelo, tendidos, todavía se podían ver personas heridas pero nadie se paraba a atenderlas. Aquello era el caos… y estaba provocando que mí cabeza estuviera apunto de estallar de dolor.

Todavía estaba un poco desorientada y no fui capaz de reconocer en el pasillo en el que entramos. Corrimos a lo largo de él hasta llegar a una gran puerta azul de doble hoja.

Aquello estaba lleno de gente. Un par de decenas de chicos y chicas gimientes y heridos estaban apelotonados por toda la sala mientras un par de chicas, que parecían las únicas en buen estado, los vendaba e intentaba curar. Justo al lado de la puerta había una mesa pero había sido despejada para que pudieran colocarse un par de chicos más que parecían gravemente heridos.

Nida dio una mirada a la habitación hasta que pareció encontrar a alguien. Me dejó ir el brazo y avanzó un par de pasos acercándose a la única persona de blanco que había.

- Doctora… La he encontrado. – dijo él. – Creo que está herida y parece un poco… no se… ida.

- Está bien, Headrow.-Le contestó ella- Yo me encargo. Intenta dar una mano por aquí ¿Quieres?

Nida asintió y se fue. La doctora se giró hacia mí y se acercó. Era una mujer que solamente de verla ya imponía cierto respeto. Tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo negro recogido en un moño. Debía de tener cerca de cincuenta años por las canas y las arrugas que se le habían formado a la altura de los ojos.

- Yo soy la doctora Kadowaki. – Me dijo mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo y cogí algo. - ¿Me puedes decir cual es tu nombre? – Sin darme tiempo a contestar, me abrió un ojo con una mano y me puso un aparatito con una luz en él.

- Eh…- intenté responderle pero tener una lucecita en el ojo no es la manera más cómoda de responder- Me llamo Amanda Beicker.

-Bien – Dijo repitiendo la operación con el otro ojo. Apagó la luz y guardó el instrumento. – Aunque te has hecho un buen corte en la sien no parece haberte causado ningún daño cerebral. Ahora te desinfectaré la herida y te pondré una gasa¿de acuerdo?

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía aquel corte y, desde luego, no tenía la menor idea de cómo me lo había hecho.

Intenté recordar que había estado haciendo hasta entonces pero de nuevo me invadió un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se atenuó con el tiempo si no que fue aumentando hasta que no pude soportar el dolor…y me desmayé.

* * *

Fin del capítulo VII

* * *

**La-rosa-de-plata:** Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que quiero despejar algunas esas zonas negras que quedan en la historia usando la trama de mi historia, intentando darles sentido. Todavía no he podido leerme tu nuevo capítulo, pero espero poder sacar un poco de tiempo para hacerlo en breve. Gracias por postear y felices fiestas. 

A los que leyeron esto:

Un saludo y gracias.

Dederian

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **

_Intermetzzo IV: El ángel de la guarda. Primera parte by Nida Headrow_

- ¡Alumnos del jardín de Balam!>> -comenzó- ¡Os han estado engañando todo el tiempo!>>


	12. Intermedio IV: El ángel de la guarda 1p

_Después de un tiempo de desconexión total vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Seguramente a partir de ahora la frecuencia de subida de capítulo nuevos va a descender un poco por la falta de tiempo, pero bueno se hará lo que se pueda._

_Como simpre espero que os guste y disfruteis._

_Un saludo a todos._

_Dederian

* * *

_

_Intermedio IV:_

_El ángel de la guarda_

_Primera parte_

_By Nida Headrow_

_

* * *

_

Mi primera semana como SeeD había sido demasiado tranquila. Desde la graduación tan solo me había dedicado a terminar de leer unos libros de historia y de mitología que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca del jardín y a entrenarme a ratos.

Sin embargo a todos mis compañeros de promoción les habían asignado algún menester. Squall había sido enviado como jefe de equipo a una misión junto con Tilmitt y Dincht, y a Dederian le habían enviado a perseguir a Seifer junto con aquella extraña chica y la instructora Trepe.

Pero en uno de esos apáticos días, a primera hora, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Ya me había levantado y dado una buena ducha y estaba pensando en pasarme por la biblioteca a devolver los libros.

Salí y no encontré a nadie en primera estancia. Asomé la cabeza y vi asombrado a un par de chicos picando todas las puertas con diligencia y rapidez.

La gente, extrañada, comenzó a salir de sus habitaciones y a murmurar. La mayoría estaban en pijama y, los más jovencitos, realmente parecía que no se habían despertado aún pese a estar fuera de sus camas.

Una vez hubieron picado a todas las habitaciones del pasillo uno de ellos exclamó:

-¡Por orden del Amo quedan todos citados en 30 minutos en el salón de actos!

La reacción general a la proclama fue de sorpresa. Sobretodo porque nadie estaba seguro de quién era el Amo. Había rumores pero no eran más que eso, rumores.

Un gran jaleo se alzó en medio de pasillo. Y, para apremiarnos, el chico volvió a gritar:

-¡La asistencia es obligatoria¡Todo aquel que no llegue a tiempo será severamente castigado!

Una vez dicho en su cara se dibujó una expresión de satisfacción. Había conseguido que el grupo se dispersara y todo el mundo entrara rápidamente en su habitación para cambiarse.

Al darse cuenta de que yo todavía seguía allí ambos me lanzaron una mirada fulminante.

-¿Se puede saber que estas mirando? – Dijo uno en tono arrogante.

Aquel comentario me pilló completamente desprevenido y no pude hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza y callar mientras me retiraba a mi habitación.

Me entretuve un rato mirando la foto que tenía en la mesilla de noche. Ya tenía muchos años.

En ella salíamos mis padres y yo el verano de mi octavo cumpleaños. Por aquella época ya estaban tramitando los papeles para que ingresara en el jardín pero no me habían dicho nada, según ellos, "para darme una sorpresa"aunque en realidad era porque no teníamos suficiente dinero y ellos ofrecían becas de estudio y residencia.

Pensando en ellos se me pasó el tiempo y, cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde el aviso de aquellos matones.

Fui corriendo hasta el salón de actos, atravesando toda la zona de dormitorios y el patio que había al final de ésta y llegué al él. Jadeante me senté en uno de los asientos del final mientras recuperaba el aliento, deseando haber tenido enlazados a mis G.F en aquel momento.

La verdad era que nunca solía llevar enlazados a mis guardianes si no era estrictamente necesario. Yo era partidario del uso racional de ellos, si siempre estabas potenciado con el uso de su poder seguro que el cuerpo se acababa acostumbrando a ello y, al perderlos ser todavía más débil de lo que se hubiera sido sin ellos directamente. Además, había aquellos rumores sobre la perdida de memoria…

Desde mi butaca en la última fila apenas se distinguían los objetos que había en el escenario; había cientos y miles de alumnos en el jardín y cabían todos ellos en aquella sala.

La tapicería de todos los asientos era de cuero rojo y los reposa-brazos eran de algún tipo de madera robusta. El escenario era de un tamaño acorde con el resto del edificio, en él había visto pasar orquestas enteras durante algunos conciertos benéficos organizados por el jardín. Según tenía entendido aquella era una de las zonas más remodeladas del jardín ya que la habían tenido que ampliar varias veces a lo largo de la historia del centro por el gran número de alumnos que fue albergando con el tiempo.

Resonaba en el auditorio un murmullo de cientos y cientos alumnos inquietos, seguramente, comentado el extraño suceso.

De repente apareció en el escenario uno de los prefectos que se acercó al micro con paso calmado y autoritario, como siempre. Nunca me habían caído bien, la verdad, siempre mandando con ese aire de superioridad que tenían y la arrogancia y las malas maneras que lucían diciendo cualquier cosa. Pero no había más remedio que hacerles caso, eran la autoridad del jardín.

Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él y los murmullos habían acabado.

- ¡Alumnos del jardín de Balam! -comenzó- ¡Os han estado engañando todo el tiempo! - Lo dijo extendiendo los brazos abarcando todo el auditorio y haciendo una pausa al final de la frase, para darle más fuerza a la frase. - ¡Sí¡El director Kramer y su camarilla llevan años engañándoos¡Poniéndoos de su parte contra el verdadero amo del jardín¡El amo Norg¡Él fue quien construyó este jardín para vosotros¡Hasta ahora Cid Kramer ha sobrepasado los límites abusando de su autoridad para su beneficio¡Ha enviado a un grupo de SeeDs a cumplir una misión que ha puesto en peligro a todo el jardín¡Y eso traidores no han dudado ni un momento en traicionarnos!

El prefecto ya había captado toda mi atención con su discurso, pero vi entonces como aparecían dos figuras en una de las esquinas del escenario, entre las sombras. Desde tan lejos casi no los podían reconocer pero si veía que eran un hombre y una mujer, y estaba seguro de que no los había visto nunca por el jardín.

- … y por eso digo: alcémonos contra aquellos que nos quieren traicionar y juegan con nuestras vidas¡Es hora, al fin, de arrebatarle a Cid Kramer el trono que no le pertenece y devolvérselo a nuestro querido Amo Norg¡VAMOS!

Muchos de los que había allí sentados se alzaron siguiendo al prefecto por los pasillos del auditorio hacía la puerta coreando cosas como "¡Abajo Kramer!" o "¡Viva Norg!".

Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca a Norg y, desde luego, no me había creído ni una sola de las palabras de aquel hombre.

Igual que yo, algo menos de la mitad de los alumnos, seguramente los menos manipulables, seguían sentados en su butacas. Mientras, una turba de alumnos bien armada y entrenada para matar, se dirigía, seguramente, hacía el despacho del director Kramer dispuesta a lincharlo.

No sabía exactamente que hacer pero la gente comenzaba a levantarse y a arremolinarse en el gran pasillo central del salón de actos. La gente se iba amontonando pero nadie estaba seguro de lo que había que hacer…bueno la verdad es que seguramente todos sabíamos exactamente que hacer pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

El director siempre había sido como un padre para mí, desde que entré en el jardín siempre se había preocupado por mí y, aunque no lo pareciera, siempre había estado atento a mis progresos y, cuando superaba con éxito alguna prueba dificultosa, me llegaba una nota de felicitación suya o me cruzaba con él en algún momento y me felicitaba de viva voz.

No soportaba ver como nadie parecía dispuesto a alzar la voz y decir todo lo que había que decir y, haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, atravesé el aro de gente y me planté en el centro dispuesto a hablar claro:

- ¡Se puede saber a qué estamos esperando? – La fuerza de mi voz me sorprendió hasta a mí pero no me detuve – El director siempre ha velado por nosotros y estoy seguro de que todo lo que ha dicho ese prefecto no eran más que patrañas. Ahora una horda de descerebrados está apunto de… vete tú a saber que hacerle y nosotros estamos aquí compadeciéndole cabizbajos. ¿Pero no estamos igualmente entrenados en el combate como esa horda¡Pues vamos a defenderle!

Por suerte mi patético intento de discurso sufrió efecto sobre mis compañeros y se avivaron los ánimos y dispuestos a dar la vida por el director corrimos tras los seguidores del Amo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos rápidamente hacia el círculo central de la planta baja mi estómago se revolvía entre el miedo y la emoción. El pulso se me aceleraba y mi cuerpo comenzaba a segregar adrenalina en grandes cantidades.

Yo era de los que iban en cabeza, aunque más por la inercia de la masa arrastrándome que por iniciativa propia, la verdad. Al llegar a la salida de los dormitorios nos separamos en dos grupos gracias a la rápida mente de alguno de los SeeD que iban en cabeza junto a mí y que, con certeza, estaba curtido en la estrategia improvisada en el campo de batalla.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal ya había allí todos los seguidores de Norg y, en la salida del ascensor estaban Dederian, la chica que iba con él y Xu en posición de pelea, cubriendo al director.

Al verlo atrapado y consternado me aparecieron la fuerza y el valor que normalmente no tenía para adelantarme y dedicarle, por una vez, yo las palabras de consuelo a él:

- ¡Director¡Nosotros le protegeremos!

Esperaba que el prefecto que parecía tener el mando me señalara y enviará contra mí a todos mis compañeros pero, en vez de eso, hizo sonar un silbato.

Aquello me dejó un poco frío y perplejo, y no era el único, el resto de los que estaban allí hacían cara de lo mismo.

De repente, detrás de nosotros, se oyó un gran golpe proveniente de la zona de entrenamiento y un profundo rugido. Me estremecí cuando mi mente comprendió que aquello provenía de un arqueosaurio y que el sonido que se había oído antes no era, precisamente, el de una puerta resistiendo un golpe de varias toneladas.

* * *

Fin del capítulo Intermedio IV-1

* * *

**La-rosa-d-plata:** La respuesta ha estas preguntas que haces se irán contestando poco a poco, paciencia, jejeje. Nos vemos, gracias por escribir. 

A los demas que leyeron esto:

Un saludo y gracias.

Dederian

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_ Capítulo VIII: Sin rumbo_

- "La verdad es que no, para que voy a engañarte"... Y entonces la realidad me golpeó con un mazo en la cara.


	13. Capítulo VIII: Sin rumbo

_Para varia un poco vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capítulo. _

_Espero que os guste y disfruteis con él._

_Un saludo a todos. _

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo VIII:_

_Sin rumbo

* * *

_

Había pasado las últimas doce horas inconsciente cuando desperté. Con la mirada vidriosa y los ojos entrecerrados distinguí un foco de luz sobre mí. Todo parecía muy…blanco.

Me fregué los ojos intentando despejarme la vista y me incorporé. Estaba sobre una cama de sabanas blancas en un habitáculo separado del resto de habitación por una cortina azul verdoso.

Una cabeza asomó por ellas y me sonrió. Era una cara gastada, erosionada por el paso del tiempo pero que, en su día, había sido muy bella sin lugar a dudas. Su negro pelo canoso se enrollaba en su cabeza en un moño.

La doctora Kadowaki entró y mientras me tomaba la temperatura me preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-…Bueno… un poco… entumecida. – Me sentía cómo si me hubiera pasado toda una bandada de chocobos por encima, con pasajeros y todo.

La doctora asintió con la cabeza mientras me hacía una revisión y me ponía un frío estetoscopio en el pecho.

Después de hacerme respirar hondo un par de veces y de toquetearme un poco volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien – comenzó – parece que no tienes nada importante. Reposo durante un par de días y estarás como nueva.

Hizo ademán de salir pero pareció recordar una cosa y se dirigió de nuevo a mí:

- Por cierto, tu ropa esta en ese armarito de ahí. – dijo señalándolo – y, por favor no tardes, aquí fuera hay alguien esperándote.

Pensé que sería Dederian y me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí. Pero fuero no estaba él, allí sólo estaban la doctora y un chico. Y entonces la realidad me golpeó con un mazo en la cara.

Me acordé del chico, de que hacía yo allí y de porqué él no estaba esperándome…

Por un momento me fallaron las piernas y estuve a punto de irme al suelo pero Nida me sujetó a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo.

Podría haberle mentido. Podría haberle ignorado. De hecho podría hasta haberle insultado por lo absurdo de la pregunta. Pero sin embargo, en un arrebato de sinceridad hacia un casi desconocido, la dije la verdad.

- La verdad es que no, para que voy a engañarte.- Por alguna extraña razón sonreí al verle la cara. Obviamente no era una sonrisa de felicidad ni de alegría, era más bien una sonrisa de esas de "reír por no llorar".

Mi extraño comportamiento pareció turbar un poco al chico pero se recuperó enseguida y me dijo al oído:

-Creo que deberías ver algo.

Le miré extrañada y me dejé llevar hasta una puerta de madera pintada de blanco.

-Deberías entrar tu sola. – dijo apartándose.

Todavía más extrañada le volví a mirar. Miré fijamente la puerta, intentado averiguar que había tras ella y puse la mano sobre el pomo.

La abrí y de nuevo la realidad me lanzó un segundo gancho directo a la cara.

Se me empañó la vista y dos lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

Allí, sentada en una cama de blancas sábanas, una cara familiar me sonreía con afecto.

Corrí hacia él y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas llorando a lágrima viva. Él también me abrazaba y me besaba la frente.

- Eres un idiota… - dije entre lágrimas – me habías asustado…

-¡Eh¡Eh¡Eh¡No me lo estrujes tanto que todavía tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas!

La doctora Kadowaki entró en la habitación tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la cara y revisó los datos de una máquina enchufada a Dederian por unos electrodos.

- ¡Vamos, vamos¡No va a huir, puedes soltarle! – dijo soltándome de él delicadamente. – Siéntate ahí mientras hago esto¿quieres?

Dederian llevaba vendada la cabeza y el pecho y la doctora le cambió los vendajes y le examinó las heridas. Mientras tanto Dederian me había cogido la mano y me sonreía alegremente mientras la doctora le tiraba en cara que se hubiera dejado hacer aquello.

- Bueno. – Dijo cuando acabó. – Puedes considerarte un tipo afortunado, desde luego. Sin las resistencia que te confieren tu G.F's seguro que no hubieras resistido el primer golpe. Tendrás que quedarte aquí un par de días, para vigilar tu evolución.

Dederian ni siquiera intentó discutir con ella el tiempo de quedarse allí, sin hacer nada. Era muy simpática y amable pero estaba segura que nadie se atrevía a discutir con ella una de sus decisiones.

La doctora salió de la sala y justo entonces entró Nida con un par e humeantes tazas en la mano.

-Tened. – Dijo dándonos una a cada uno. – He pensado que os vendría bien una buena taza de caldo para recuperar fuerzas.

- Vaya, gracias Nida. – Le agradeció Dederian – A ella le encanta esto pero yo nunca le he encontrado la gracia a beberse esto a palo seco, la verdad. Pero… -Dijo olfateando el baso – umm… parece rico…

- Sí. Gracias. – Le sonreí agradecida y bebí un sorbito que me supo a gloria. – Ummmmm, buenísimo.

- Bueno. – Nida se sentó al pie de la cama y nos miró. Parecía pensativo, como calculando algo. – Tengo que daros una noticia un tanto… - se lo pensó - extraña.

Dederian le miró con cara intrigada mientras daba un gran sorbo al baso humeante que sostenía.

- Bien… emmmm – No sabía como comenzar – Pueeees… ¿Qué me dirías si os dijera que ahora mismo estamos volando?

- Pues que te has vuelto majareta porque estamos en el jardín, reconozco la enfermería. – Le contestó Dede confuso.

- ¿Y si os dijera que el jardín vuela? – Siguió el chico.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – Dije - ¡El jardín no puede volar¿No¡Es un gigantesco edificio construido en la isla de Balam!

- Pues sí que puede. De hecho según parece el jardín no fue "construido", el jardín en realidad es una conversión de un antiguo refugio que viajaba por el mundo dando cobijo a los desvalidos y heridos por culpa de las guerras.

Siguió explicando algunas cosas y detalles más pero yo ya no le escuchaba. Me había sumergido en mis pensamientos, buscando y reorganizando información. Atando cabos.

Siempre me había gustado la historia pero no recordaba haber leído nada, ni tan siquiera referencias, de "refugios voladores". Obviamente no era una especialista en historia, ni mucho menos, pero siempre había defendido que, para conocer el presente, se tenía que conocer el pasado y, por tanto, no se podía hablar del primero sin tener en cuenta el segundo. Además era muy interesante.

Nida terminó de ponernos en antecedentes y se fue a la biblioteca. Nosotros nos quedamos hablando y decidimos ir a ver al director Kramer cuando le dieran el alta, mientras tanto yo ocuparía su habitación e investigaría en la biblioteca si había algo de información referente a la capacidad de volar del jardín.

Pasaron un par de días y yo alternaba las visitas a Dederian en la enfermería con la búsqueda de información en la biblioteca junto con Nida, que también parecía muy interesado en el tema y juntos conseguimos revisar muchos de los libros de la sala de historia.

En realidad aquella era una de las bibliotecas con una de las organizaciones más raras que había visto nunca. La mayoría eran grandes salas, a veces monstruosamente grandes, llenas de estanterías y estanterías repletas hasta los topes de libros. Sin embargo la biblioteca del jardín de Balam estaba dividida en salas temáticas. En cada habitación encontrabas solamente libros de un tema general: historia, biología, tecnología, etc. Necesitabas un mapa para moverte por las diferentes salas, pero al final acababa resultando más cómodo.

La doctora Kadowaki retiró los últimos vendajes del maltratado cuerpo de Dederian y, tras darle una última reprimenda casi maternal, le dio el alta y nos dejó marchar.

Él estaba deseando volver a probar algo que no fuera aquella comida tan "sana y rica" que le traía la doctora así que fuimos al comedor a ver si todavía quedaba algo tras la avalancha de jóvenes hambrientos que se había producido a la hora de comer.

La mujer que nos atendió reconoció a Dederian y se puso muy contenta de verle, parecía que había corrido el rumor de que estaba en la enfermería gravemente herido y estaban todos muy preocupados por él.

Me di cuenta entonces de la realidad del jardín. No solamente era un centro de estudio y entrenamiento de combate, allí vivían y se relacionaban cientos de personas que creaban vínculos entre ellas, cariño, amistad, amor… Aquel había estado el hogar de Dederian durante los últimos cinco años, yendo a comer día tras día al mismo lugar, con las mismas cocineras y cajeras, la misma gente. Para él aquello debía de ser un verdadero hogar.

Me alegré por él pero no pude evitar sentir una pizca de envidia. Mi vida académica había sido muy movida y los cambios de residencia e incluso de ciudad por las continuas represiones de Vinzer Deling hacia cualquiera que no apoyara a su dictadura hicieron que no tuviera ningún lugar al que llamar casa.

Cogimos algo de comer y nos sentamos tranquilamente a tomarlo en una de las mesas. Estuvimos hablando de la falta de resultados de mi búsqueda en a biblioteca y haciendo broma soltando teorías descabelladas y sin sentido sobre el tema.

Mientras tanto pasaron varios alumnos que saludaron a Dederian efusivamente contentos de que ya se hubiera recuperado. Ya me había acostumbrado al hecho pero hubo uno casi al final de la comida, cuando parecía que ya había pasado todo el jardín por allí, que me llamó la atención y no supe decir porqué en aquel momento. Dijo algo así como "mmm, estás bien" y "ya nos veremos", no parecía muy efusivo pero Dederian le correspondió con un gesto serio y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Aquello me hubiera resultado extraño un par de semana atrás, cuando todavía hacía la vida más normal posible que podía llevar a cabo una joven periodista, pero en aquel momento, después de dos semanas totalmente surrealistas, no le presté mucha atención.

Cuando acabamos fuimos hasta el ascensor.

- Tengo que subir a hablar con el director. – Dijo. - No se cuanto me puede llevar, no creo que mucho, pero igualmente mejor que no me esperes aquí. Date una vuelta por el patio y relájate un poco, estoy seguro que hace días que no descansas la mente.

- Está bien. – La verdad es que tenía razón, pese a que era algo sin aparente importancia hacía días que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto del pasado del jardín. – Creo que me irá bien un poco de aire fresco para variar.

Subió al ascensor y me quedé sola en el vestíbulo. Después de todo no era mala idea salir un rato al patio, un poco de aire no me haría ningún mal.

Fui caminando tranquilamente observando la vida interna del jardín. Había gente charlando y transitando por todas partes. Poco a poco la paz del jardín se iba restaurando aunque aún se podían ver algunos destrozos graves de la rebelión.

Cuando se abrieron las grandes puertas automáticas que daban al patio una suave brisa marina me acarició haciendo que me estremeciera.

- ¡Hey! – Gritó alguien- ¡Hola, preciosa!

Miré hacía la fuente de aquel saludo halagador algo sorprendida sin saber si iba por mí o no.

Un chico vestido con un sombrero de vaquero y una chaqueta larga de color avellana a juego sus pantalones sonreía alegremente mientras subía las escaleras saludando con la mano.

Miré tras de mí esperando encontrar a alguien más, pero no había nadie, hablaba conmigo.

Llegó hasta mí sin dejar de sonreír. No me había fijado lo alto que era.

- Hola, guapa. – Comenzó. – Mi nombre es Irvine.

* * *

Fin del capítulo VIII

* * *

**Amanda Beicker:** No m'esperava que em posesis un RR, jejeje.Gracies.Ja m'agrada que em comentis els capítuls sencers i que et pasis per aquí:) I tu havera si publiques també que tens els lectors abandonats, jejeje. Deew. 

A los demás que leyeron esto:

Un saludo y gracias.

Dederian

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Intermetzzo IV: En ángel de la guarda. Segunda parte by Nida Headrow_

La chica soltó un alarido y corrió tras él pero ...


	14. Intermedio IV: El ángel de la guarda 2p

_Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores. Hacía ya tiempo que no ponía un nuevo capítulo, lo siento, últimamente estoy muy atareado. Así que os traigo la continuación del primer capítulo de Nida._

_Como siempre espero que disfruteis:_

_Un saludo a todos._

_Dederian

* * *

_

_Capítulo Intermedio IV-2:_

_El ángel de la guarda_

_By Nida Headrow

* * *

_

El último golpe había sido todavía peor que el primero, tras él un inmenso ejército de monstruos había invadido el jardín y los partidarios de ambos lideres, el director y el amo, nos habíamos dispersado intentando defendernos.

Cada vez que matabas a un monstruo salían tras él tres más para sustituirle. Además los prefectos parecían dominarlos con sus silbatos y estaban intentando reorganizar a sus partidarios.

Por suerte los monstruos que rodeaban habitualmente el jardín no eran demasiado poderosos y con unos pocos ataques caían rápidamente, pero desgraciadamente, mientras intentaba acabar con un par de Boms que no paraban de acosarme flotando a mí alrededor, un poderoso Arqueosaurio me atacó.

Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de vencerle pero no tenía otra opción. Mientras esquivaba los mordiscos y coletazos e intentaba herirle, en vano, sentía cada vez más impotencia por ni tan siquiera poder cansarle.

Parecía mi día de suerte cuando apareció Dederian lanzándole una de sus clásicas ofensivas a distancia mientras se acercaba a alta velocidad. Junto a él iba una chica de pelo castaño vestida con vaqueros de combate azules y una camiseta con algunos dibujos estampados que también iba armada con unas pistolas.

Claro que he dicho que era mi día de suerte, pero seguramente de la mala porque al poco de llegar ambos apareció un segundo dinosaurio gigante. Gracias a la chica pudimos huir pero los dos monstruos comenzaron a perseguirnos por los pasillos del jardín.

Usándonos como cebo Dederian trató de acabar con ellos con Ifrit y aunque no lo consiguió, si que los debilitó lo suficiente para poder luchar con ellos.

Dederian fue el primero en atacar y yo le seguí enfrentándome al Arqueosaurio que quedaba solo.

Le lancé una rápida estocada a la cara pero sin muchos problemas la esquivó dejándome con un palmo de narices. Para ser tan grande se movía demasiado rápido, pensé.

Desgraciadamente pensar en medio de un combate es lo peor que se puede hacer y estuve apunto de pagar caro mi error si no hubiera saltado a un lado esquivando por poco un mordisco.

Y así siguió un rato el combate, intercambiando estocadas con mordiscos. Cada vez notaba más el desgaste y, pese a haber conseguido abrir un par de brechas en la cara del dinosaurio, éste no parecía si no más que revitalizado por mis ataques.

De repente una bola de hielo pasó a escasos centímetros de mí y fue a impactar a los pies del gigantesco reptil. Éste trastabilleó y estuvo apunto de aplastarme si no hubiera rodado sobre mí hombro, cosa que hizo que soltara mi lanza y fuera a parar a los pies de un par de grats que luchaban contra un joven.

Parecía que el golpe había dejado fuera de combate al Arqueosaurio así que salí disparado tras mi lanza.

El luchador era Víctor, no hacía mucho que había llegado de Trabia a hacer el examen pero no había aprobado. Me uní a él en el combate y, pese a que no estaba acostumbrado a luchar con las manos, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

Los grats no eran más que grandes plantas carnosas con aires de grandeza. Abundaban en la zona de entrenamiento, eran el entretenimiento de muchos alumnos en noches de insomnio, ayudaban a entrenar y además se podía extraer un par de magias de estado: Morfeo y Mutis, la primera especialmente eficiente contra enemigos muy físicos como el Arqueosaurio, por ejemplo. La segundo todo lo contrario, lo más útil era usarla contra enemigos especializados en lanzar magia, los dejaba totalmente indefensos.

Mientras Víctor luchaba con cuchillos contra uno de los grats, yo lancé un hechizo Piro al otro dejándolo literalmente frito. Recogí mi lanza y atravesé con ella al otro, que estaba poniendo en apuros al chico con sus latigazos.

Parecía agotado así que le ofrecí una de mis pociones y le recomendé que evitara luchar y fuera hasta la enfermería.

-¿Porqué me ayudas?- Me dijo sorprendido- Ni siquiera me has preguntado de qué parte estoy.

- No te lo he preguntado por que no me importa, somos compañeros ¿no? Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Se dibujó una expresión de tristeza en su cara mientras asentía lentamente. Se despidió cabizbajo y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Me giré buscando a Dederian y a la chica y vi atónito como un gran Arqueosaurio golpeaba a Dederian con la cabeza enviándolo contra la barandilla de cemento puro.

La chica soltó un alarido y corrió tras él pero no pudo atraparlo a tiempo para evitar que cayese a la piscina inferior.

Comencé a correr hacia la barandilla y vi como la chica se giraba bruscamente y comenzaba a disparar con las dos pistolas al monstruo agresor. Gritaba mientras lo hacía en un rictus de dolor, ira y… bueno, casi es indescriptible, estaba totalmente fuera de si. Jamás había visto a nadie disparar así, cada vez que apretaba el gatillo se formaba una bola de energía en la salida del cañón, salía disparada hacia el objetivo y explotaba. El ritmo de disparo era totalmente frenético y las explosiones eran cada vez más potentes.

Cuando salté por encima de la barandilla hubo una brutal explosión y varios trozos de lo que antes era el suelo del pasillo se precipitaron conmigo al agua.

Subí a tomar aire y volví a sumergirme rápidamente, no podía perder ni un segundo.

Gracias a que la piscina estaba bien iluminada desde dentro pude localizar a Dederian hundiéndose, inconsciente, hasta el fondo. Nadé tras él y lo agarré por el cinturón. Tiré hacia arriba y en un momento estuve de nuevo en la superficie.

Seguramente había tragado mucho agua, tenía que sacarlo de allí y reanimarle si no quería que se ahogara.

La base de la estructura superior estaba montada alrededor de una gran columna que terminaba bajo el agua y, a nivel superficial tenía, por suerte, un pequeño piso circular alrededor de la columna.

Saqué a Dederian del agua y le apliqué los primeros auxilios básicos hasta que expulsó toda el agua de los pulmones y comenzó a respirar levemente.

Tenía una herida muy fea en la cabeza y sangraba bastante. Me quité la camiseta y la usé para vendarle la herida, sabía que no serviría de mucho, pero era mejor que nada hasta llegar a la enfermería, debía darme prisa.

Lo cargué como pude y comencé a subir unas largas escalerillas verticales que ascendían hasta el primer piso.

El ascenso era lento y penoso, sujetaba a Dederian sobre mí hombro con mi brazo y me agarraba a la escalera con la mano de ese mismo brazo, mientras que con la mano libre iba subiendo como podía, además estaba mojado y resbalaba, si no iba con cuidado caeríamos de nuevo.

Me llevó veinte minutos subir las tres cuartas partes de aquel martirio pero cuando ya veía cerca la victoria uno de los escalones cedió bajo mi peso. Quedé colgando de un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba a Dederian por el cinturón que colgaba peligrosamente sobre el vació.

- ¡Socorro!

Los zapatos me resbalaban y no conseguía apoyarme de nuevo en los escalones resbalando continuamente. Estaba abatido, molido y mojado.

- ¡Socorro!

Los brazos me dolían a horrores y para más inri las manos me comenzaban a sudar y comenzaba a resbalarme.

- Bueno, amigo. Tú por lo menos no sentirás nada. – Le dije a Dederian.

- ¿Hola¿Hay arguién hay?

Esa voz.

- ¡Coñé¡Nida¿Qué hace' hay corgao'? E'pera que t'ayudo.

Trueno bajó rápidamente el tramo de la escala que nos separaba y me cogió a Dederian ayudándome después a subir.

Cuando llegamos arriba dejó a Dederian en el suelo.

- ¿Qué la pasao'?

- Demasiado largo. – Le corté. –Ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería, anda.

El musculado amigo de Seifer asintió, se echó a Dederian al hombro y comenzó a correr.

Me levanté como puede y le seguí. Por el camino me tomé una poción que me recuperó un poco y cuando llegamos a la enfermería ya me encontraba bastante mejor.

El impetuoso moreno entró en la enfermería bruscamente.

-¡Hey¡Dejá' sitio pa'l chico!

Entré tras él y vi como lo tendía en una de las camas y la doctora Kadowaki le seguía rápidamente examinándole.

- Rápido, Trueno, ayúdame a llevar la camilla a la sala de aquí al lado, estará más tranquilo y le podré atender mejor.

Obedeció a la doctora y salió igualmente rápido cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Ha dicho que no la moleste nadie hasta que salga.

Asentí, agradecido por la ayuda. Trueno no era lo que se decía un chico con muchas luces, la verdad, pero en el fondo era un buen tipo dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ayudar.

-¡La madre de …¡Me había olvidao' por completo¡Nida¡Tienes que ayudarme¡Tenemo' que avisar a to' el mundo¡Van a bombardear el jardín¡Merd…¡Viento me va a matá'!

-¡Qué?

- He dicho que Viento me va a matá.

- No, no. ¿Van a bombardear el jardín?

- ¡Sí¡Tenemo' que avisar a to' el que podamo'!

No me había percatado de que la doctora volvía a estar fuera hasta que tomó el control de la situación y comenzó a dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

- ¡Vamos ¡Que todo el que pueda caminar salga de aquí y vaya a avisar a todo el que pueda de esto¡Hay que parar esta estúpida guerra!

Un asentimiento de la sala entera, que por cierto estaba hasta los topes de gente y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, fue seguido por una serie de carreras de todo el que parecía en estado de poder moverse.

La doctora Kadowaki se acercó a mí mientras se quitaba unos guantes de plástico.

- No tiene muy buena pinta, pero se recuperará, tranquilo. – Era un alivio, no era demasiado tarde. – Pero no para de llamar a una chica, Amanda Beicker creo que dice. ¿Sabes quién es? No me suena que sea del jardín.

- Tiene que ser la chica que había con él. ¡La chica! – Ya ni me acordaba que se estaba peleando con un gigantesco Arqueosaurio y salí corriendo en su búsqueda.

Sabía que de alguna manera era alguien importante par Dederian y hacía demasiado tiempo que éramos amigos como para despreocuparme de una amiga suya.

Me costó encontrarla entre la histeria general que se había creado apoyada contra un asiento del pasillo central. Cuando la vi con los ojos cerrados y manchada de sangre temí lo peor, pero por suerte parecía solamente dormida, vi el movimiento rápido de ojos que demostraba que soñaba.

Conseguí despertarla pero parecía muy cansada y aturdida y cuando llegamos a la enfermería se desmayó.

* * *

Fin del Intermedio IV-2

* * *

_Bueno, he intentado recrear el acento de Trueno de memoria, la verdad. Espero no haberme pasado demasiado, así que dejarme vuestras críticas y opiniones para poder mejorar, ok?_

_A todos los que leyeron esto:_

_un saludo y gracias._

_Dederian_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo IX: Tiro al blanco_

- ¡Eh¡Tengo una idea!... Nunca te das por vencida ¿verdad?


	15. Capítulo IX: Tiro al blanco

_Hola de nuevo a mis escasos y apreciados lectores. XD Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amanda con la aparición de un pj que todavía no había aparecido en el fic; haber si me comentais si he acertado con su personalidad o me he pasado. A partir de ahora me va a costar más escribir porque, ya, sí que no voy a tener tiempo ni para pasarme a leer algo. Pero bueno se hará lo que se pueda. Como siempre:_

_Un saludo a todos y que disfruteis._

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo IX:_

_Tiro al blanco

* * *

_

- Hola, guapa. Mi nombre es Irvine.

Ojos azules, pelo castaño y largo recogido en una coleta y la tez blanca y fina como pocas había visto, ni tan siquiera en mujeres. Vestía un chaleco azul marino, pantalones avellana y una chaqueta hasta la rodilla del mismo color que tenía tanto el cuello como las muñecas de borrego blanco. Además lucía un sombrero negro, unos guantes de cuero a juego y un collar con una pequeña piedra ornamentada con plumas.

No era difícil imaginárselo encima de un chocobo persiguiendo a alguna fiera con cuernos, la verdad. Con el sombrero, la chaqueta y el aire de ligón prepotente, tenía todo el aspecto del clásico protagonista de telenovela de esas que daban por las tardes en las que, en una granja de chocobos perdida en alguna llanura solitaria, se desarrollan todo tipo de asesinatos, amoríos y traiciones.

Con toda confianza me pasó el brazo por la espalda y casi me arrastró escaleras abajo mientras no paraba de hablar.

- Oye, mira. – Le dije quitándome su mano del hombro. – Yo he venido aquí a relajarme y tú…

-¡Relajarse¿Sabes cómo me relajo yo? – Dijo cortándome el discurso.- Practicando con esto.

Entonces sacó de debajo de su chaqueta un espectacular rifle y lo hizo girar con un dedo.

- Jaja. ¿A que es hermoso? Nunca me separo de él. – Lo dijo orgulloso, como si fuera algo… bueno.

La verdad es que no sé que clase de valores debía de tener una persona que no se separaba nunca de su arma y que se dedicaba a acosar a mujeres que no conocía, la verdad.

Justo entonces clavó su mirada en mi cintura y su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eh¡Tú también usas armas de fuego! – Me resigné a esperar una oportunidad mejor para librarme de él y le seguí el juego.

- Mmmm… Sí.

- ¡Jajaja, lo sabía! – Tragué saliva - ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

¡Aquel tío era totalmente surrealista, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre y ya se me estaba declarando! Claro que seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de que no sabía mi nombre, y posiblemente tampoco le importaba demasiado.

- ¡Eh¡Tengo una idea! – Terrorífico¿verdad? - ¡Ya verás, te va a encantar¿Espérame aquí, vale?

Y sin darme tiempo a contestar salió disparado hacía el interior del jardín dejándome allí de pie sin saber si salir corriendo en dirección contraria o directamente saltar del jardín en marcha.

Pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y decidí esperarle allí, me senté tranquilamente en un banco y me dediqué a observar el patio.

La verdad es que no era demasiado grande y un escenario lleno de luces, instrumentos y cosas varias ocupaba prácticamente la mitad del espacio. Había un par de tramos de escalera que subían hasta la entrada al jardín y unos cuantos árboles bastante bien cuidados. Un par de alumnos charlaban animadamente mientras volvían a la salida.

A los pocos minutos apareció Irvine corriendo con un par de refrescos en lata en las manos. Cuando llegó a mi lado y pensé que me ofrecería una me di cuenta de que, en realidad, las latas estaban vacías.

- ¡Fíjate en esto! – Dijo lanzándolas al aire.

De repente desenfundó su rifle y comenzó a disparar contra ellas con una puntería increíble. Cada disparo atravesaba una de las latas y la hacía elevarse de nuevo en el aire dándole tiempo a disparar contra la otra, y así disparó una buena cantidad de veces hasta que se cansó.

Las latas cayeron a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde estábamos y me pidió que fuera a buscarlas. Lo hice y cuando me agaché a cogerlas me quedé de piedra. Cada una de las latas tenía tan solo un par de agujeros, uno de entrada y otro de salida. Podía ser un truco pero tenía la impresión de que en aquella ocasión no lo era.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa.- Soy todo un tirador¿eh?

Era simplemente increíble. Había disparado cerca de diez veces a cada lata y siempre había hecho pasar la bala por el mismo sitio.

- ¡Eh¡Vosotros!

Me giré sorprendida hacia las voces sin saber que esperar.

- ¡Qué puñetas estáis haciendo¿Que no sabéis que está prohibido el uso de armas fuera de las salas adecuadas para ello? Vais a tener que acompa…

- ¡Corre! – Exclamó Irvine cogiéndome del brazo y pasando como una flecha por el lado de los dos SeeD vigilantes.

Corrimos a toda velocidad hacia la salida esquivando a los sorprendidos alumnos que nos encontrábamos por el camino. Tras nosotros los SeeD también corrían lanzándonos advertencias y algún improperio.

Él parecía conocer tanto el jardín como yo, ya que al primer sitio donde se le ocurrió entrar fue al comedor, que resultó tener tan solo una salida: la entrada misma.

Tiramos un montón de mesas y sillas intentando evitar que nos pillaran, y unos cuantos chicos, por los que pasamos por encima en la escapada, nos lanzaron insultos que ni siquiera había oído antes.

Tras un buen rato, conseguimos darles esquinazo en los pasillos de los dormitorios. Jadeando, esperamos sentados en el suelo a que pasaran de largo para decir algo.

Cuando, por fin, dejamos de oír los pasos y voces de los vigilantes nos miramos y comenzamos a reír escandalosamente. Últimamente no había tenido demasiadas ocasiones de divertirme y pasármelo realmente bien y aquella pequeña aventura al borde de la ley me sirvió para descargar tensión acumulada. Desde aquel momento comenzó a caerme mejor aquel chico tan extraño.

Todavía entre sonrisas nos levantamos.

- Bueno – comenzó – ¿A ver si lo repetimos alguna vez, eh? Podrías enseñarme que tal manejas tú las pistolas.

Sin esperar a que le contestara me dio la mano, guiñó un ojo, se giró y comenzó a caminar.

Me apoyé en la pared y me crucé de brazos a esperar. No tuve que hacerlo mucho tiempo.

Irvine se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta mí.

- ¿Alguna vez te funciona? – Le dije sonriendo.

- Hasta ahora, siempre. – Dijo poniendo una exagerada mueca de decepción y cabreo. - ¿Mañana a las diez de _la mattina_?

- Vale, pero primero desayunamos.

Sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a marchar. Yo también tenía que irme, Dederian estaría buscándome, pero antes le di una última indicación, por si acaso:

- ¡Eh! No te hagas ilusiones, sólo como amigos. Ya tengo pareja.

Asintió con otra mueca cómica y nos separamos.

Volví tranquilamente al patio, no debía de haber pasado más de tres cuartos de hora desde que Dederian había subido a ver al director, y pensé que, seguramente, todavía tardaría un rato en bajar.

Llegué al patio y me quedé extrañada. No parecía haber nadie allí pero parecía llegar una canción a piano desde el escenario, que quedaba fuera de mi vista.

Caminé hasta allí y me quedé de piedra cuando descubrí a Dederian completamente sólo con los ojos cerrados y tocando.

Sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas, pulsándolas con suavidad y decisión. No le había visto tocar nunca, ni siquiera sabía que supiera tocar, pero lo hacía muy bien y quedé ensimismada.

Era una melodía triste, llena de notas graves de acompañamiento, mientras la melodía principal se componía de notas ligeramente agudas, repitiéndose una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que se me erizara todo el cuerpo y estuviese apunto de caer al suelo con un grito ahogado.

Eso hizo que parase de repente y se diese cuenta de mi presencia allí. Rápidamente se levantó y cerró la tapa, como si estuviera avergonzado y se acercó a mí.

- Perdona. - Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo – Vine a buscarte pero no te encontré y decidí esperarte aquí… y entonces vi el piano y… bueno… pensé en practicar un poco.

- ¡Vaya¡No sabía que supieras tocar! – Realmente estaba asombrada.

- Sí… bueno, es una de las habilidades que aprendemos aquí. Nunca sabes como vas a tener que acercarte a un objetivo y nos enseñan muchas habilidades básicas que pueden sernos útiles. Entre ellas varios instrumentos.

- Ah, claro… Oye¿y qué te ha dicho el director?

- Bueno, nada en especial… Le he dado mi informe de la persecución de Seifer.

- Vale. – Le cogí del brazo y sonreí. - ¿Te apetece seguir investigando conmigo en la biblioteca?

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró:

- Nunca te das por vencida ¿verdad?

- Tú mejor que nadie lo tendrías que saber.

Y nos fuimos caminando cogidos del brazo.

Allí nos encontramos a Nida, que también parecía muy interesado en la búsqueda de información del pasado del jardín, y juntos los tres reanudamos el trabajo. Aquello me traía cada vez más de cabeza. Era imposible que no hubiera ni un solo dato de las funciones anteriores del jardín. Las bibliotecarias no tenían ni idea de ningún libro que hiciera referencia y no hubo manera de encontrar ninguno bajo ningún criterio de búsqueda desde el archivo.

Al final la apatía de Dederian hacia el tema y su insistencia en la irrelevancia de dicha información acabó por convencerme de que en aquella gigantesca biblioteca no había nada útil. Ya llevábamos cuatro horas allí, más las que Nida y yo habíamos invertido los días anteriores al alta de Dederian, y no habíamos encontrado ni una simple referencia útil, además a los tres nos rugían las tripas de mala manera así que decidimos desistir e irnos a cenar con tranquilidad.

Cuando salíamos nos encontramos al director en la misma puerta de entrada. En aquel momento no parecía el hombre apacible, tranquilo y relajado de siempre. Tenía los ojos rojizos, como de haber llorado recientemente, y, pese a su siempre reconfortable sonrisa, se le veía algo alterado.

- Buenas noches, jóvenes. – Dijo al vernos.

Automáticamente Nida y Dederian se cuadraron e hicieron el característico saludo SeeD al director Kramer. Éste contestó con una nueva sonrisa y un ademán con la mano indicándoles que se relajaran. Los miró a ambos con un atisbo casi fraternal y de nuevo sonrió para decir:

-¿Chicos, os importaría dejarnos a solas a vuestra hermosa acompañante y a mí?

Creo que casi me sorprendí yo más que ellos. El director y yo apenas nos habíamos visto desde la firma de mi contrato con el jardín. De hecho tan solo nos habíamos visto una vez más: durante la revuelta de amo Norg. No tenía ni idea de que podía querer decirme en privado, pensé que lo más seguro era la cancelación de mi contrato debido a la anormal situación del jardín, pero no eran más que suposiciones.

Ambos accedieron y se fueron al restaurante a esperarme. Mientras tanto el director comenzó a caminar hacia una de las salas más alejadas de la poca gente que todavía quedaba en la biblioteca a aquellas horas, y con un gesto con la cabeza y una nueva y leve sonrisa me indicó que le siguiera.

Caminé a su lado sin saber que decir hasta que llegamos a una de las salas reservadas para el estudio y lectura de los estudiantes y en la que no había nadie.

Se giró de nuevo para mirarme y el director pareció todavía más abatido que antes y pasándose una de sus sorprendentemente poco rechonchas manos por la cara y el pelo se sentó dejando ir un sonoro suspiro.

- Perdona. – Comenzó. – Espero que entiendas que no estoy pasando un momento demasiado bueno. Pero bueno, ese no es el tema que nos ocupa ahora. Siéntate por favor.

Me senté, intrigada. La curiosidad estaba comenzando a carcomerme por dentro, no sabía que podía querer decirme y el hecho de que viniese él en persona a decírmelo él y no uno de sus subalternos era todavía más extraño.

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

De nuevo me miró desde detrás de sus gafas y sacó un pequeño libro de dentro de su chaqueta que puso sobre la mesa.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que estás muy interesada en el origen del jardín. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, como reflexionando lo siguiente que decir. – Supongo que no debes de haber encontrado nada¿no?

- Pues la verdad es que no. – Asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

- En su momento se hizo un buen trabajo. Sí, muy buen trabajo. – De nuevo hizo una ligera pausa. – Como ya debes saber corren rumores por el jardín sobre eso, los hay de muy variopintos; he llegado a oír que se trataba de una casa de alterne muy selecta. – Casi rió. – Obviamente sin fundamento y falso, por supuesto.

- No quisiera parecer descortés, señor, pero ¿A dónde quiere llegar exactamente?

- Sí, sí, sí, todo a su tiempo. – Dijo gesticulando con las manos. – Lo primero es lo primero. Ya debe imaginarse que el jardín actualmente está en un estado crítico. Flotando a la deriva en el océano y enemistado con una de las mayores potencias de la tierra, liderada por la ya famosa bruja Edea. Bien, estoy al tanto de que sus relaciones con dicha potencia tampoco han sido muy cordiales en el pasado y estoy seguro de que, de tener la oportunidad, no dudaría en emprender acciones que la perjudiquen. Pero bueno, voy a dejarme de rodeos¿le parece?

Asentí, seria. Realmente tenía que decirme algo muy importante y el libro que había dejado encima de la mesa cada vez me intrigaba más y más.

- Bien. – Carraspeó un poco. – Éste libro que veo que mira tan intrigada contiene información fundamental sobre los jardines: infraestructura, funcionamiento, esquemas y mapas de cada uno, explicaciones y datos de vital importancia… como sus orígenes, por ejemplo.

Me quedé totalmente atónita. ¿Pensaba darme el libro? Aquello no parecía tener ningún sentido, yo apenas había llegado al jardín hacía un par de semanas y ni siquiera me conocía, seguro que tenía montones de personas que le inspiraban más confianza que yo para confiarles aquellos datos.

- Se que puede parecer una locura confiarle esta información, pero creo que ha demostrado un valor y un compromiso con el jardín y conmigo que merece que la tenga en muy alta estima, téngalo por seguro. Por eso, y por que si Galbadia decidiese atacar el jardín usted sería la única persona de mí confianza que no debiese quedarse a luchar, he decidido cederle éste libro. Tenga en cuenta que esta información puede poner en un grave compromiso al jardín de Balam, su seguridad y su nombre en un futuro; y que es imprescindible que mantenga oculta su existencia e información hasta que no crea que es imprescindible revelarla. Así, me veo obligado a pedirle que también lo mantenga oculto a sus amigos, a poder ser. ¿Está dispuesta a asumir esta responsabilidad?

Una tremenda emoción me embargaba en aquel momento. El mismo director Cid Kramer había decidido confiar en mí bajo el riesgo de que yo le fallase o no aceptase. En aquel momento me sentí por primera vez parte del jardín de Balam y dentro de la verdadera lucha contra la tiranía creciente del imperio de Galbadia.

- Sí, acepto.

* * *

Fin del capítulo IX

* * *

_** La-rosa-d-plata: **Bueno, gracias, como siempre, por ser la única que deja RR's. :) Pues sí, has acertado. Lo de Amanda representa que es un límite, pero creo que dentro de poco "voy a explicar" lo que pasó y todo ese rollo de explicación teórica de la cosas que hace Dederian a Amanda. Estaba algo preocupado por lo del acento de Trueno, la verdad, hacía (y hace) mucho que no jugava y no recordava cual era exactamente su tic, gracias por cometarlo. Espero que acabes satisfecha de tus otras obras y vuelvas con fuerza y ánimo a FF, suerte y que vaya bien! Chao. P.D¿me he pasado con el rollo misterioso con el dire? Ahora si que chao ;)  
_

_ A los otros que leyeron esto:_

_Un saludo y gracias._

_Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

Capítulo X: Noticias

La situación parecía realmente mala, pero, ya que estaba aislada físicamente del resto del mundo, decidí también estarlo mentalmente.


	16. Capítulo X: Noticias

_Espero que este nuevo capítulo no se os haga muy pesado._

_Un saludo a todos._

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo X:_

_Noticias

* * *

_

Cuando me reuní con Dederian y Nida en el bar-restaurante del jardín, no me costó demasiado convencerles de que el director solamente se interesaba por el avance de mi artículo sobre los SeeD. El director me había pedido que no se lo enseñase a nadie, de hecho me había recomendado que lo leyese en una sala sin gente para evitar problemas.

Durante la cena no hubo incidentes, excepto un par de chicos que me miraron con el ceño un poco fruncido, intentando reconocerme. Eso hizo que me acordara del breve incidente vandálico con aquel chico, Irvine, y de que había quedado con él al día siguiente.

Con mi reciente y jugosa adquisición de lo único que tenía ganas era de meterme en el rincón más oscuro de la sala más perdida del jardín y comenzar a leer como una desesperada, pero el chico me había caído bien y pensé que escaquearme sería demasiado grosero. Además parecía que él tampoco era del jardín y siempre es bueno tener a mano una opinión de fuera por si acaso.

Terminamos la cena tarde y fuimos hasta el ala de dormitorios, allí nos despedimos de Nida que cogió un camino diferente para llegar hasta su habitación.

Dederian y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación, ahora que él no dormía en la enfermería pensé que yo ya no podría dormir en su cuarto y que había hablado con el director para pedirle una habitación para mí. Por eso me sorprendí cuando me explicó que el director había permitido que nos quedásemos en la misma habitación, pero eso sí, había impuesto la expresa condición de que no durmiéramos juntos para preservar las normas del jardín.

Dederian colocó en le suelo uno de los dos colchones de su cama y sacó sabanas para el improvisado lecho. Mientras tanto yo hacía de nuevo su cama pensando como decirle lo del entrenamiento con Irvine.

- Oye. ¿Sabes? Hoy mientras te esperaba he conocido alguien muy simpático y hemos dicho de quedar mañana para entrenar.

Dederian se giró hacia mí y me miró escudriñando en mi mirada.

- Bien. – Dijo finalmente. - ¿A qué hora?

- Sobre las diez. ¿Vas a venir?

- Claro. –Contestó sonriendo alegremente. – Te recuerdo que todavía soy tu instructor y no eres más que una principiante, tendré que supervisar el entrenamiento. Además, así podré practicar un poco. – Dicho esto se levantó. – Hala, terminado. Tú dormirás en esa y yo en está.

- ¡No¡Es tu cama! Duerme tú en ella.

- No es discutible, Amanda. Yo me despierto siempre más temprano y si durmiese en la cama, al levantarme, lo más probable es que te acabase dando un golpe y te despertases tú también. Así que te la quedas tú y punto.

- Umph. Vaaale. – Dije dándome por rendida, desde luego a cabezota no le ganaba nadie cuando se entestaba así.

Abrió el armario y sacó algo de ropa ligera que supuse que usaba para dormir- ¿Te cambias mientras yo voy al baño?

Aproveché su ausencia para esconder entre mis cosas el libro que me había entregado el director Kramer, ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para volver a cogerlo y leerlo. También me puse algo más cómodo para dormir.

Cuando desperté eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, otra de las secuelas del entrenamiento con Dederian; pero él ya no estaba en su cama.

Demasiado soñolienta para preocuparme, decidí darme primero una buena ducha. Cogí un par de toallas y me metí en el baño.

Tras achicharrarme un par de veces al intentar calibrar la temperatura del agua, salí como nueva, con una toalla rodeando mi cuerpo y otra mi pelo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que había pegado en la puerta un post-it:

"Si piensas entrenar hoy

acuérdate de revisar tus armas"

Dederian S.

- ¡Será sabiondo, el tío! – Solté en voz alta. – Pues que sepas que ya había pensado hacerlo. – Y le saqué ridículamente la lengua al papelito riéndome.

Salí del baño y me arreglé y vestí. Cogí unos vaqueros que tenían un par de bolsillos con cierre de cremallera y una camiseta negra ajustada. Me ajusté las pistoleras y la bandolera y me puse la chaqueta.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo que pesaba en uno de los bolsillos, metí la mano y lo saqué. Era una gema plateada brillante, Gryphus, el G.F que me había regalado Dederian. Apenas había podido usarlo un par de veces durante el entrenamiento con Dederian y decidí enlazarlo para el encuentro con Irvine más tarde.

Me concentré y en un momento noté como una nueva energía corría por mi cuerpo, reactivando todas mis células, dándome nuevas fuerzas. Revisé mis pistolas tal como me había enseñado Dederian y me dispuse a salir de la habitación para desayunar, pero me encontré otra dichosa notita pegada en la puerta:

"Estaré en la zona de entrenamiento,

nos vemos a las 9:30 en la cafetería"

Dederian S.

Aquello comenzaba a ser un tanto molesto. Si volvía a ver otra notita pegada por algún lado la arrancaría y se la haría tragar a su propietario.

El arrebato de ira incontrolada me hizo recordar que me moría de hambre, así que me dirigí al bar-restaurante. Cerré con llave la habitación y me fui dispuesta a engullir unas cuantas tostadas untadas en deliciosa mermelada.

Por suerte no tuve que hacer demasiada cola y pude encontrar un sitio en la terraza. Me acomodé tranquilamente y me dispuse a relajarme un rato pululando por Internet con mi DIP (dispositivo informático portátil) personal. Antes de que comenzara a trabajar con el jardín lo hacía muy a menudo pero desde que había llegado ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de encender el DIP.

Contesté unos cuantos e-mails que me habían enviado compañeros de trabajo y amigos para saber como estaba y visité un par de páginas de cine para ver las nuevas novedades.

El gran cine sólo se encontraba en Trabia desde hacía muchos años, el continente de Galbadia había sido en otro tiempo el gran competidor del cine trabiano pero, desde el inicio de régimen dictatorial del presidente Deling y con la llegada de la censura, básicamente se había reducido al cine de autor con temas intrascendentes. De vez en cuando la isla de Balam, Fisherman's Horitzon, o la República de Dollet sacaban algún éxito taquillero, pero, por lo general, el mejor cine era de Trabia.

Allí había establecido la sede mi periódico, El nuevo Timber Maniacs, tras tener que dejar la ciudad de Timber. Tras la decadencia del Timber Maniacs hacía algunos años, a algunos periodistas nostálgicos se les ocurrió la idea de crear un diario de noticias de la ciudad de Timber con el nombre de la que, una vez, había sido la revista más prestigiosa a nivel mundial y que llevaba el nombre de la ciudad.

Poco a poco el periódico había cogido prestigio y comenzaba a editarse fuera de la ciudad, por todo el continente de Galbadia, con noticias internacionales. Pero el aumento de grupos revolucionarios en la ciudad y la aparente simpatía del periódico hacía estos grupos cada vez más violentos hizo que, en una dura oleada de represión sobre la ciudad, el dictador Vinzer Deling decidiese cerrarlo y encarcelar a sus directores.

Los pocos que pudieron escapar del continente fueron acogidos con los brazos abiertos en las ciudades de Trabia, donde estaban al corriente del cierre del periódico. Rápidamente los dirigentes que quedaban en libertad se reunieron en la ciudad de Canciar y, tras pedir unos cuantos favores a algunos contactos, consiguieron reabrir el Nuevo Timber Maniacs. Contrataron a los antiguos periodistas del periódico que quisieron colaborar y además de algunos de Trabia y poco a poco comenzó a abrirse camino de nuevo entre los mejores periódicos mundiales.

No tardó mucho en disminuir el número de activistas revolucionarios en Timber reduciéndose así las medidas represivas del presidente de Galbadia, Deling. En un intento de reconciliarse con la gente de la ciudad, el gobernante llegó a un acuerdo con el periódico: crearía en Timber una escuela de periodismo que dirigiría el propio periódico, rehabilitando así las múltiples instalaciones que antaño había convertido a la ciudad en el centro de la información del mundo.

En un principio todo parecía desarrollarse con normalidad pero rápidamente el dinero destinado al mantenimiento que debía propiciar Galbadia comenzó a reducirse y a llegar con retraso, reduciendo notoriamente la capacidad y calidad de la escuela. Además, como era normal, la mayoría de estudiantes eran jóvenes que detestaban la dictadura galbadiense y que rápidamente se afiliaban en organizaciones revolucionarias.

Así, poco a poco, la escuela de periodismo se fue asociando más y más a los independentistas hasta hacía unos pocos años, durante mis estudios, cuando cerró las pocas instalaciones destartaladas que quedaban y había comenzado una persecución de todos los miembros, tanto estudiantes como profesores. La mayoría pudimos escapar y el mismo periódico nos ayudó a salir del continente, hacía Trabia, donde acabamos los estudios.

Nos contrataron a la mayoría y a algunos nos reenviaron al país en calidad de corresponsales de prensa, Deling no podía hacernos nada si no quería declarar la guerra abiertamente a Trabia. Tuve suerte ya que mi primer artículo fue un éxito: había sido enviada a Timber para hacer un pequeño reportaje sobre las diversas organizaciones revolucionarias de la ciudad. Conocía de sobras el tema, a quien entrevistar y que explicar. Y así comencé a hacerme un hueco en el periódico.

Después de varios artículos en los que acusaba, con pruebas, de corrupción a algunos políticos de la ciudad, la dirección del diario decidió encargarme un trabajo excepcional: la primera entrevista a Vinzer Deling de un periódico no condicionado por su régimen.

Me desplacé hasta la capital, donde él vivía, y me quedé asombrada. Nunca había estado en aquella ciudad y, pese a que se veían soldados por todas partes, los monumentos, parques, cafés, y la ciudad en general me dejó hechizada. En aquel momento me alegré de haber llegado una semana antes de la entrevista, tan sólo tenía que terminarla y tendría todo el resto del tiempo para visitar la ciudad. Y entonces me encontré a Dederian y juntos pasamos una semana de ensueño, de galería en galería, tomando el mejor café en preciosas terrazas, pero eso ya está explicado.

Cuando llegó el día de la entrevista Dederian acababa de marcharse y yo apenas había tenido tiempo para preparar las preguntas. Y me pasé. Sentía tanta rabia por aquel tirano que había sometido a tanta gente, a todo aquello… que comencé a improvisar las preguntas, subiendo cada vez más el tono, hasta que casi me echaron a la fuerza; y suerte tuve de no acabar en prisión. También fue un golpe de suerte que la entrevista acabase siendo un éxito absoluto y me convirtiese en la periodista revelación del momento; pero eso sí, tenía vetada la entrada a Deling.

La verdad es que el éxito debía agradecérselo al miedo. Al miedo que sentía toda Trabia hacia el presidente Deling y su ejército de soldados nacidos de una de las tres mejores academias de entrenamiento militar del mundo: el jardín de Galbadia. En Trabia se temía que Vinzer Deling, en un arrebato de locura, decidiera lanzar una ofensiva sobre el continente vecino. No se sabía cual era exactamente la potencia ofensiva de Galbadia, pero la gente estaba aterrorizada por si era tan grande que el ejercito trabiano no tuviese nada que hacer.

Pero ahora toda había cambiado, Deling estaba muerto, o eso tenía entendido, y una bruja le había suplantado. Según me explicaban mis compañeros, la bruja había hecho toda una declaración de intenciones en su nombramiento, cuando asesinó al presidente, diciendo que estaba apunto de comenzar un "nuevo orden mundial".

La histeria se había desbocado en el continente helado, el brutal ataque sobre el jardín de Trabia había conmocionado al país y el miedo a una invasión parecía crecer cada día más. Además, que el intento de destruir también el jardín de Balam hubiera fallado, quedaba tapado por el hecho que los únicos que podían plantar cara a la bruja estuvieran flotando a la deriva en el océano.

La situación parecía realmente mala pero, ya que estaba aislada físicamente del resto del mundo, decidí también estarlo mentalmente. Ya eran casi las nueve y media y Dederian debía de estar apunto de llegar.

* * *

Fin del capítulo X

* * *

_**La-rosa-d-plata: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a ver que te parece éste. Y no te enzarzes en más proyectos que a los seguidores de tu fic de FF8 nos tienes abandonados XD, nah, es broma, que te vaya muy bien tu nueva obra. Nos leemos, chao, y gracias por el RR._

_a los otros que leyeron esto:_

_Un saludo y gracias._

_Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

Intermedio V: Chispas

Entonces me dirigí hacia la salida del ala de dormitorios y, al salir, me encontré de cara con mi ex-instructor, Langdon Gaetano.


	17. Intermedio V: Chispas

_Visto que los últimos intentos de recibir Reviews han sido infructuosos voy a dejar de pedirlos, como alguien dijo una vez"Las cosas que no puedo salucionar me dan igual". Voy a seguir subiendo nuevos capítulos simplemente porque me gusta hacerlo, por la gente que me lee, y por la que me comenta, aunque no sea aquí. Así que ya sabes, si os gusta bien y si no también.  
_

_ Un saludo._

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo Intermedio V:_

_Chispas_

_By Dederian

* * *

_

No había dormido bien. Las pesadillas comenzaban a no dejarme dormir nada y las cosas no estaban demasiado bien en el jardín. Además mi primera misión había sido un fracaso, Seifer había escapado y para rematar la faena, por lo que me había explicado el director, se había unido a la bruja.

Me levanté temprano para desfogarme un poco pateando el culo a unos cuantos Grats en la zona de entrenamiento. Me di una ducha rápida intentando no despertar a Amanda y le dejé un par de notas para que supiera donde estaba y para que no se olvidase de revisar sus pistolas, lo peor que puede pasar es que queden inutilizadas si el mantenimiento es deficiente.

Recogí las espadas y mi pistola, las revisé rápidamente con el mínimo ruido posible y salí de la habitación.

Entonces me dirigí hacia la salida del ala de dormitorios y, al salir, me encontré de cara con mi ex-instructor, Langdon Gaetano.

Era uno de los instructores más viejos del jardín, treinta y cinco años, cuando la mayoría no pasaban de los veinticinco. Era castaño, con los ojos verdes y siempre con sus gafas de montura fina. Medía casi metro noventa y sufría una leve cojera en la pierna derecha. Todos sus alumnos sabíamos porqué, él mismo se había encargado de dejárnoslo muy claro: saltándose las órdenes. Nunca nos concretó exactamente de que manera, pero nos explicó que había dejado que sus sentimientos personales interfirieran en el transcurso de una misión y aquel tipo de acciones siempre eran un peligro.

Prácticamente me había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía, sobretodo con la espada. Nunca dudé que, si no hubiera sufrido la herida que le provocaba cojera, se habría ganado fama mundial como espadachín, durante cinco años ni siquiera había podido tocarlo una sola vez durante los entrenamientos.

- ¡Mira quién está aquí! – Exclamó alegremente al verme. - ¿Qué¿Una escapadita a la despensa?

Gaetano era de las pocas personas que conocía que siempre conseguía animar a cualquiera con su sonrisa afable y sus comentarios. Pensé que Amanda y él se llevarían bien.

- Ya sabes que no. – Le dije sonriendo. – Voy a despejarme un rato a la zona de entrenamiento.

Cuando dije aquello alzó una ceja y me miró de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Tú no acabas de salir de la enfermería? – Comentó inquisidoramente, pero luego sonrió. – Eso no le haría gracia a la doctora Kadowaki¿eh? Anda, te acompaño, por si acaso. – Y me guiñó un ojo.

Entonces nos dirigimos hacía la zona de entrenamiento. Por el caminó me explicó que no había podido venir a la graduación como SeeDs por motivos personales, aunque no quiso decirme cuales.

La zona de entrenamiento era un complejo gigantesco que ocupaba una buena parte del primer piso del jardín. El ambiente estaba basado en una profunda y espesa jungla, incluso tenía un pequeño río artificial.

Básicamente era una zona de combate real con monstruos. Estaba habitada, principalmente, por grats, algunos arqueosaurios, los nocturnos petros y, se rumoreaba que, en lo más profundo, se escondían algunos monstruos realmente raros (restos de las primeras pruebas durante la creación de aquella zona).

Pese a haberle visto luchar cientos de veces en mis cinco años en el jardín, nunca dejó de extrañarme su forma de hacerlo. Normalmente para caminar no necesitaba ningún apoyo especial, pero, para compensar su cojera en los combates, usaba su espada envainada como bastón y atacaba desenfundándola rápidamente y volviéndola a enfundar de nuevo. Era casi imposible de creer que pudiese moverse a aquella velocidad cuando luchaba.

Entramos en la zona de entrenamiento tranquilamente pero alerta. No nos costó mucho encontrar a unos cuantos grats apostados tras unas rocas.

Los grats eran unos monstruos planta-carnívora gigantes que solían atacar con sus afiladas ramas que usaban como látigos. También eran capaces de lanzar ataques mágicos, como morfeo, que les permitía atrapar a sus presas con mayor facilidad.

No eran nada difíciles de eliminar y solían ir bien para extraerles magias mutis o morfeo, magias de estado que algunos consideraban poco útiles por ser bastante inefectivas con monstruos poderosos. Pero enlazadas al arma solían dar resultados magníficos en los combates contra monstruos salvajes, dándote ventaja.

Nos mantuvimos alejados de las zonas donde solía haber arqueosaurios, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas, por una temporada ya había visto suficientes. Así que estuvimos una hora y media acabando con todos los grats que salía a nuestro paso.

Langdon era una de las pocas personas que conocía que era capaz de luchar junto a cualquiera y sacar lo mejor de él. Nunca tomaba la iniciativa pero al final acababa guiando tus pasos hacia la mejor estrategia usando tus habilidades. Además, siempre dejaba que los alumnos diésemos el golpe de gracia aunque el combate durase tres veces más. Era un orgullo tenerle como instructor.

Desgraciadamente gozar de su compañía fuera de las clases era casi imposible. Era una de las personas más cercanas al director Kramer y siempre estaba en alguna reunión, o solucionando algún problema.

Ya salíamos de la zona de entrenamiento cuando decidí abordarle esperando que me diese la respuesta que nunca había querido darme:

- Langdon… - Sabía que era un tema delicado y nunca se me había dado bien la delicadeza a la hora de hablar, así que decidí no dar rodeos. -¿Qué pasó en realidad?

Al oírme sonrió y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos un momento.

- Algún día te lo explicaré, tranquilo. Será la última lección que te daré, pero de momento tendrás que esperar. Ahora tengo que buscar al director, hace algunos días que parece desaparecer a ratos. Ya nos veremos.

Ya me imaginaba que no me explicaría su vida, pero ahora que ya era un SeeD creía que había más probabilidades; me equivocaba. Nos despedimos y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la cafetería, donde había quedado con Amanda para ir a entrenar con su nueva amistad.

Cuando llegué ella estaba tranquilamente sentada en una de las mesas tecleando en su DIP. Debía estar escribiendo a su periódico, ya no recordaba que había venido al jardín para hacer un artículo.

Al acercarme más alzó la mirada con un gesto sorprendido y sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa especial, una que nunca encontré en nadie más. Por muy triste o enfadado que estuvieras, una sola de aquellas sonrisas hacía que olvidases todo lo demás. Siempre la había tenido, desde pequeña, cuando yo lloraba, ella venía y me cogía de la mano y, sonriéndome, me animaba y me decía que tenía que ponerme contento. Como eché de menos aquella sonrisa cuando llegué al jardín.

Todo el mundo sabía que las salas de instrucción del jardín de Balam era de lo mejor que se había creado en entrenamiento de combate y formación. Pese a que Galbadia y Trabia tenían sus respectivos jardines ninguno tenía unas instalaciones tan completas y eficaces: dianas inteligentes, realidad virtual, dificultad completamente configurable y adaptable, etc. Era normal que los SeeD fuéramos los mejores soldados de élite del mundo, recibíamos una formación de élite.

Amanda me estuvo explicando las últimas nuevas que le habían llegado desde su redacción hasta que llegó el chico, y, nada más verlo, supe que iba a caerme muy mal. Tenía un aire arrogante y una sonrisa de superioridad y de exceso de confianza que no me gustaron nada.

Cuando nos vio se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con las piernas abiertas en una silla que había colocado al revés:

-Hola, guapa. – El saludo iba dirigido únicamente a Amanda sin ni siquiera mirarme.

- Hola, Irvine. – contestó ella. – Éste es Dederian, es el chico con el que te dije que estaba saliendo.

Me miró durante unos segundo, como evaluándome y de nuevo se volvió hacia Amanda sin decirme nada.

- Vale. ¿Nos vamos?

Realmente iba a caerme muy mal.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio V

* * *

_A ver que os parece la nueva intervención de Irvine._

_**larosadplata: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, otra vez. Ya he encontrado algunas páginas más donde publicar y de momento estoy encantado, la verdad. A ver cuando publicas ;-). Nos vemos. Un saludo y un abrazo._

_Al resto que leyeron esto:_

_Un saludo y gracias._

_Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo XI: Duelos_

La tapa era de piel y estaba arrugada y desgastada, como si el libro hubiera acompañado a alguien durante mucho tiempo._  
_


	18. Capítulo XI: Duelos

_Capítulo XI:_

_Duelos

* * *

_

El entrenamiento fue bochornoso. Desde el primero momento Dederian e Irvine se llevaron mal e intentaron ridiculizarse el uno al otro, discutiendo como si tuvieran cinco años. "Vaya espadas más grandes, se nota que debes de tener un buen complejo con el tamaño¿eh?" "Pues no. Pero viendo como vistes me extraña que sepas que quiere decir 'complejo'." Y así desde que salimos del comedor hasta que llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento en el segundo piso.

Pero allí la cosa no mejoró, no. Lo que iba a ser un entrenamiento básico y tranquilo de buena mañana, se convirtió en una competición de tiro al blanco entre ellos dos. Una verdadera batalla campal con cientos de balas en el aire, dianas acribilladas y el sonido atronador de los disparos.

Por suerte, en medio de la pugna apareció un adulto que les hizo parar. Era un hombre maduro y atractivo, con unos ojos verdes que irradiaban fuerza pese a lo que parecía una ligera cojera que no disimulaba.

Consiguió poner paz por un momento entre ellos dos, todavía no lo conocía pero parecía que Dederian tenía un gran respeto por él y, pese a que le dio un buen rapapolvo diciéndole que "como SeeD debería empezar a comportarse como tal", no le replicó una sola vez.

En cambio cuando se dirigió a Irvine, éste se hizo el ofendido y rápidamente atravesó la habitación soltando un frío "Vaya coñazo, me largo".

Aquel hombre era Langdon Gaetano. Había sido el instructor de Dederian desde que llegó al jardín y casi era tangible la admiración que profesaba por él.

Resultó que había venido avisado por unos alumnos que pasaban cerca de la habitación y que, alertados por los gritos y los disparos de ambos, había decidido avisarle por si acaso; y diciendo que en una sala de entrenamiento los gritos y los disparos son de lo más corriente, queda patente el tamaño de la reyerta entre Irvine y Dederian.

Langdon era un hombre muy agradable que destilaba humildad y simpatía, aunque no en exceso, lo justo para convertirse en una de las mejores compañías que se podían querer.

Al ver que Dederian comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva después de la reprimenda, decidió quedarse a entrenar con nosotros para, según él, practicar "sus oxidadas habilidades de disparo."

Tras apretar unos cuantos botones en la consola de mando, la sala de dividió en tres partes que, deduje, se diferenciarían en la dificultad de la práctica. En la de la derecha habían aparecido lo que parecían unos soldados humanos bastante reales entre unos árboles; en la del centro surgieron unos Osos de Trabia que parecía no darse cuanta ni de nuestra presencia; y por último en la parte izquierda apareció un escenario con diversos obstáculos y dianas móviles: ese era el mío.

Después de acertar a unas cuantas dianas, en mi zona apareció una de muy extraña: parecía hecha de agua y flotaba a unos palmos del suelo. Tras dispararle un par de veces infructuosamente, Langdon se dio cuenta de mi apuro y se acercó.

- Pensaba que ya sabrías todos los secretos de esas pistolas. – Dijo señalándolas. - ¿Unas de las características más útiles y no se la enseñas, Dederian?

Éste se estaba cebando con uno de los soldados de su zona y sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, visto que tu "instructor" está muy ocupado ahora mismo, seré yo quien te lo explique. El concepto es simple, usar magia con tus armas.

Mientras Dederian seguía con su particular cruzada contra los malvados hologramas de soldados, Langdon me explicó los fundamentos básicos del enlace de la pseudo-magia a las armas. Era algo así como una combinación de la administración de G.F's y la pseudo-magia juntos. Normalmente se necesitaba un G.F afín con esta habilidad para poder hacerlo pero las pistolas que se había hecho construir Dederian y que después me regaló permitían hacerlo sin uno de esos Guardines.

Después de unos cuantos intentos, conseguí acertar a la diana acuosa con el uso de balas cargadas con la magia electro. El efecto era espectacular visualmente, las balas parecían soltar chispas mientras volaban hacia el blanco y, al dar en él, se podían ver centellas azuladas alrededor del impacto; debía de ser muy doloroso, pensé.

Gaetano se acercó de nuevo al panel e hizo desaparecer su zona para aumentar la mía. Entonces cambió completamente el paisaje y desaparecieron las dianas, en su lugar simplemente quedó una oscuridad casi impenetrable que acababa a un escaso metro de mí.

- Bien, Amanda. – Dijo él. – Ahora voy a pasarte magias elementales básicas, quiero que las estudies detenidamente y que cuando estés lista me avises. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y él cerró los ojos y extendió la mano hacía mí. Fue una sensación algo extraña, no todos los días alguien mete algo directamente en tu cabeza.

Cuando terminó yo ya había comenzado a concentrarme para saber que magias nuevas tenía ahora. Aéreo, elemental de aire, aqua, elemental de agua, y seísmo, elemental de tierra, se unieron a los piro, hielo y electro que ya tenía.

- Vale. – Dije al saber cuales eran. - ¿Y ahora qué?

Gaetano se acercó de nuevo al panel y tecleó algo de nuevo.

- Ahora mira al frente. Ahí van a comenzar a surgir una serie de monstruos, quiero que les dispares con la magia elemental que primero te venga a la cabeza al verlos. No pienses, sólo dispara.

Boms, cocatoris, medusas, acorazados, gueilas y un sin fin de monstruos pasaron ante mí, casi sin darme tiempo a razonar cual podía ser su debilidad.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, Gaetano no paraba de enviarme más y más monstruos: primero solos, luego en dúos, tríos; de los mismos elementos, de elementos distintos, y un largo etcétera de posibilidades más que me hicieron esforzarme hasta la extenuación.

Tras una sesión de dos horas de entrenamiento ya dominaba completamente el enlace de magia elemental y, de postres, aprendí también a enlazar magia de estado pese a que estaba ya bastante cansada.

Aunque Dederian había estado bastante seco al principio tras enzarzarse con Irvine, poco a poco comenzó a hacer comentarios cada vez más regulares sobre mi entrenamiento, dándome consejos y sugiriendo ideas a su ex-instructor, hasta el punto de dejar de entrenarse él para ayudarme a situarme en el campo de batalla virtual y aconsejarme a la hora de disparar.

Cuando salimos de la sala yo estaba agotadísima y Dederian estaba de mejor humor. Gaetano se despidió de nosotros alegando que debía volver al trabajo, y, mientras se alejaba, creí oírle exclamar alegremente que jamás había visto algo igual, aunque en aquel momento no sabía a que se refería.

Nos quedamos viendo como se alejaba a paso ligero. Dederian me pasó el brazo por la espalda, nos miramos, sonreímos y nos dimos un beso. Langdon Gaetano podía alegrarle el día a cualquiera.

Cuando estábamos a punto de coger el ascensor, de él salió Xu, una de las instructoras del jardín y mano derecha del director Kramer.

- Dederian, tienes que acompañarme. – Dijo ella.- Estamos haciendo recuento de provisiones y necesitamos que todos colaboren.

Él la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si queréis, yo puedo ayudar. – Intervine, ofreciéndome.

- No. – Me contestó él. – Tú estás muy cansada. Tranquila, uno más, uno menos no es demasiado importante. Ve a la habitación y estírate un rato, yo volveré para cenar, esto llevará tiempo.

La verdad es que tenía razón, estaba cansadísima y no tenía ganas de ponerme a contar barras de pan; así que no le discutí y nos separamos al llegar al piso inferior. Iba a darme una buena ducha otra vez y me estiraría un rato a relajarme.

Del baño salí como nueva y, mientras buscaba algo de ropa limpia, encontré el libro que el director Cid me había dado el día anterior. Estaba muy intrigada sobre todo lo que rodeaba la historia pasada del jardín y no pude resistirme a la tentación de estirarme a darle una ojeada.

La tapa era de piel y estaba arrugada y desgastada, como si el libro hubiera acompañado a alguien durante mucho tiempo.

No tenía título ni un índice decente, pero tampoco era necesario. Comencé a pasar hojas llenas de esquemas, dibujos y planos del jardín inicial; datos que, en aquel momento, me servían de bien poco y me interesaban menos aún.

Los márgenes estaban llenos de anotaciones y comentarios con una letra pequeña y redondeada. En cada página había una docena de observaciones, flechas, redondeles y subrayados que delataban el entusiasmo del propietario cuando se hicieron.

Fui pasando páginas hasta que encontré unas páginas escritas a mano al final.

_Ha sido una suerte encontrar a Norg. Está tan entusiasmado con el proyecto como nosotros y tiene el dinero suficiente para comenzar el proyecto. _

_Pese a eso no estoy seguro de si es buena idea usar esas naves. Las conozco demasiado bien, me traen demasiados recuerdos. Demasiados huérfanos, demasiado dolor. Aunque tal vez tenga razón él, ahora que ya no tienen dueño, lo mejor que se pude hacer con ellas es darle el mejor uso posible._

_Norg dice que conoce a la gente adecuada para cambiarles el aspecto y que queden irreconocibles. Sigo sin estar muy seguro de esto, pero parece que a Edea no le parece mala idea, dice que así se redimirán todas las atrocidades que se han hecho aquí en nombre de las brujas. Formando guerreros que luchen contra ellas cree que, además, se aprovechará todo el odio que ha surgido contra ellas gracias a Adel._

¿Edea¿Edea y el director crearon los jardines¿Y entonces porqué los había atacado ahora¿Y porqué había creado ella una organización que luchase contra las brujas si ella misma era una? Mientras leía no paraban de surgir dudas y más dudas que no encontraban respuesta y que se añadía a las que ya tenía antes. Nada había tenido sentido hasta la fecha y a partir de allí las cosas se volvía cada vez más complejas.

_Ya ha comenzado la remodelación de los "jardines", como los llama Edea. El primero de todos estará en Balam y se coordinará con el segundo y el tercero, a los cuales Norg les está buscando localización, y que estarán subordinados a éste. Edea se ha empeñado en que lo dirija yo mientras ella sigue en el orfanato, dice que a ella se le dan bien los niños, no los soldados; además, Norg la apoya en la idea y cree que tengo las cualidades necesarias para el cargo. Supongo que tienen razón y al haber sido soldado mi formación me ayudará en algo._

Así que el director había sido soldado, pero ¿si Norg había apoyado la idea de que Cid Kramer fuera el director porqué se había levantado ahora contra él?

En las siguientes páginas el director explicaba como avanzaban las obras y como iban planeando los tres juntos como se desarrollaría todo. Tras varias hojas, acabó la construcción del jardín de Balam.

_Todavía no me le puedo creer, después de tantos meses por fin ha acabado. Edea ha traído a todos los niños del orfanato para la inauguración, nos han llegado cientos de inscripciones para los tres jardines, los gobiernos de Trabia y Galbadia vuelven a estar unidos gracias a nosotros y Balam está floreciendo bajo los centenares de visitas que estamos recibiendo de todas partes._

¿Qué orfanato?

_Toda va bien, pero cada vez que miro los jardines, siento todavía un aura perversa que los sobrevuela, quejándose. Las prisiones que una vez sobrevolaron el mundo bajo la tiranía de Adel, se han convertido en el símbolo de la paz y la amistad tras su caída._

- Prisiones voladoras…- No pude evitar susurrarlo casi con temor. Había oído historias, había leído relatos, pero pensé que no eran más que el reflejo del terror que sentía la gente bajo el puño de acero de Adel.

Pero ninguna de las descripciones que había leído encajaba con la del jardín de Balam. El cambio de imagen no había sido más que cambio del color y todas las estructuras exteriores cuando establecieron el jardín en un emplazamiento fijo, no podía diferenciarse tanto.

Las descripciones y datos eran bastante difíciles de encontrar y no podía arriesgarme a que se propagara ningún tipo de rumor, después de investigar sobre el origen del jardín, buscar información sobre la bruja Adel podía resultar sospechoso sabiendo cuando se fundó.

Por suerte conocía a la persona adecuada para ayudarme, un viejo profesor que me ayudó a entrar en el Nuevo Timber Maniacs, Adam Lockedgate.

Dejé el libro sobre la mesita de noche, saqué de la mochila el DIP y lo encendí. Abrí el programa de correo electrónico y le escribí un mensaje pidiéndole que me mandase urgentemente toda la información que tuviera sobre el tema; el profesor Adam era un gran especialista en la temática que concernía a la brujas y recordaba que la bruja Adel era de sus favoritas.

Decía que el trabajo de campo era algo que jamás había soñado hacer antes de la aparición de Adel y, pese a sus casi sesenta años, se había recorrido medio mundo recopilando información sobre las acciones de la bruja en cuestión.

Aunque por su edad se podía pensar que no, se manejaba muy bien con los aparatos electrónicos y revisaba diariamente su correo, desgraciadamente sólo lo hacía por la mañana, tendría que esperarme hasta el día siguiente.

Estaba impaciente por descubrir más cosas y comencé a preparar la investigación. Iba a tener que comparar las descripciones con algo, así que busqué entre las notas que había recopilado sobre los jardines antes de llegar al de Balam, y saqué unas fotos aéreas de los tres jardines, Balam, Galbadia y Trabia.

Pero todavía había demasiadas dudas sobre el tablero, iba a tener que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a Cid Kramer antes de nada. De repente un rugido paró mis pensamientos. Bueno, primero tendría que comer algo; había estado tan sumida en la lectura que no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Por suerte, cuando llegué al comedor, todavía quedaban algunos platos. Había tenido la suerte de que la mayoría de SeeD's estuviesen haciendo inventario, si no hubiera tenido que comerme alguna porquería precocinada de las que comía cuando estaba inmersa en algún artículo. Había que admitir que la cocina del jardín era excelente.

Al acabar la comida me dirigí hacia el ascensor para subir al tercer piso. Había cogido la libreta de notas y un par de bolígrafos para apuntar todo lo que me dijese el director; había tantas preguntas por hacer.

Nada más salir me quedé de piedra. Las puertas del despacho del director estaban abiertas de par en par y, justo en medio, había aparecido algo parecido a un elevador; lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.

Al verme aparecer, se me acercó una chica de pelo negro y liso, la misma que había visto unas cuantas horas antes con Dederian. Se llamaba Takako Xu y era la mano derecha del señor Kramer. Ya la había visto durante la rebelión de Norg defendiendo al director.

- Perdona ¿Buscas algo? – Dijo tajantemente.

- Sí. – Le contesté. – Estoy buscando al director para…

- El director está muy ocupado. – Me cortó. - ¿Tienes cita?

- No, pero…

De nuevo me interrumpió.

- Pues entonces me temo que no vas a poder verle hoy, además los próximos días estará muy atareado y no podrá recibirte, lo siento. – Lucía una pequeña sonrisa irónica, no lo sentía en absoluto.

- Oye, guapa. – Le dije cansada de su arrogancia. – No se quién te crees que eres que eres, pero no te voy a consentir que te rías de mí. Ahora mismo vas a avisar al director y vas a decirle que Amanda Beicker quiere hablar con él, y si ahora no puede pues que me diga una hora.

Ya estaba harta de tratar con secretarias con aires de grandeza y con ganas de amargarle a una la existencia. Por un momento se quedó parada sin saber que decir, pero sólo fue un momento.

- Escúchame tú. – Me respondió alzando la voz. – Que el director haya decidido dejarte estar pululando y husmeando por todo el jardín, no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que te de la gana. No me fío un pelo de los periodistas, no se puede confiar en vosotros. Ya no entiendo como el director Kramer te permite estar aquí, pero que vengas a faltarme al respeto ya es lo último. No pienso concertarte una visita con el director así que cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí antes de que tenga que echarte yo misma.

- ¿Qué¿Me estas amenazando?

-Sí, te estoy amenazando. Enana.

- ¡Huy, enana yo¿Te has mirado al espejo? Seguro que no, si no, no saldrías de tu habitación.

Saltaban chispas por todas partes y se podría haber dando forma con un cuchillo al ambiente. Estábamos a punto de saltar a la yugular de la otra cuando salió el director Kramer de una habitación cercana.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó con mirada interrogante.

- Nada, señor. –Respondió Xu. – Esta descarada estaba intentando entrevistarse con usted sin cita previa. La estaba despachando.

- Vaya. – Dijo sorprendido. – Me debe de estar comenzando a fallar el oído, pensaba haber escuchado palabras mayores. Pero bueno, ahora mismo tengo la agenda un poco apretada. ¿Le va bien mañana a esta misma hora, señorita Beicker?

- Si no es molestia. – Le contesté agradecida.

- Pero ahora mismo tengo un agujero inmenso en el estómago. ¿Le importaría acompañarme a la cafetería? – El director me miraba a mí.

- Señor. – Saltó Xu. – Yo misma puedo traerle lo que quiera, no hace falta que se moleste.

- Tranquila, Xu. No va a pasarme nada. – Le dijo sonriente. – Además, me gustaría estirar un poco las piernas, tanto tiempo sentado no va bien para mi espalda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, tras hacerle el saludo SeeD típico, se retiró a una habitación cercana.

Mientras tanto el director y yo entramos en el ascensor y comenzamos a bajar.

- Perdónela, Amanda. Desde que pasó todo aquel revuelo hace unos días está muy alterada. Sólo intenta protegerme. – Por un momento el director pareció que se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

TINN

El ruido del ascensor le hizo volver en si.

-Todo ha pasado muy rápido. – Dijo al bajar las escaleras. – Durante diecisiete años el jardín ha sido toda mi vida. Ha ocupado todo mi tiempo y energía. Diecisiete años luchando por esto, por unos ideales. Y creía que lo estaba haciendo algo bien pero lo del otro día me ha abierto los ojos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

- Creo que en estos momentos de lucha hace falta sangre fresca al mando. Los jóvenes necesitan un modelo más vital, alguien como ellos, que les pueda seguir el ritmo; no este viejo carcamal.

- No diga eso. Estoy segura que usted es la persona indicada. Ya tiene experiencia, eso es lo necesario. Una persona que sepa guiarlos con criterio.

- Eso ya lo tienen, se lo aseguro, lo han aprendido aquí. No, no nos engañemos más, es hora de que me haga a un lado. ¿Qué mejor momento que éste? Es el momento en el que debe aparecer un líder y ganarse a todos con sus actos.

Justo en ese momento llegamos ha la cafetería.

- Pero bueno, no haga caso a los desvaríos de un pobre viejo cansado. –El director recuperó su cálida sonrisa de nuevo. - ¿Todavía no hay nada decidido, verdad? – Dijo inclinándose hacia mí y colocándose bien las gafas con el dedo.

- No es usted tan mayor.

- Cierto. Muy cierto. Aún puedo enseñarles un par de cosas a esos jovenzuelos. ¿Eh? Bueno, estará usted muy ocupada, señorita Beicker. La espero mañana y le prometo que le contestaré todas las preguntas que me planteé.

Nos separamos allí y se fue hacia la cafetería con un paso tranquilo y las manos a la espalda, contemplando el ir y venir de los alumnos que pasaban por allí.

Todo lo que me había dicho el director me hizo sentirme triste por él. Parecía abatido y muy, muy cansado. Era normal después de diecisiete años y, además, ahora el peor enemigo del jardín era Edea, que por lo que había leído, era su esposa todavía. No había conseguido nada de información nueva y no valía la pena seguir pensando en ello hasta el día siguiente, así que volví a la habitación, me preparé, y subí a practicar el disparo un par de horas.

* * *

Fin del capítulo XI

* * *

_**Larosadplata: **primero gracias, como siempre, por comentar. :D. En lo referente a las salas de entrenamiento ya había hecho referencia a algunas de ellas en los primeros capítulos, mientras Amanda se entrena con Quistis, pero bueno, representa que esta sala es otra diferente, esclusiva para el entrenamiento de tiro, que diría que no había salido todavía. Este instructor de hecho ha nacido hace poco XD, es un personaje que se me ocurrió hace poco, básicamente para ampliar el abanico de secundarios (muy escueto de momento), para aumentar la profundidad de la trama y la historia de Dederian, añadiendo detalles que enriquecen la historia, no? Para añadirlo tuve que retocar un poco el primer capítulo intermedio de Dederian donde se decía que aparecía su instructor, pero no se especificaba su nombre, así que lo retoqué un lo de los RR, sí que estoy más tranquilo, jejeje. Me he dado cuenta que ya tengo gente que me comenta las cosas y que, la verdad, no me hacen falta más, si se añaden bien, si no, pues también. No merece la pena amargarse por semejantes tonterias. Esperaré con ansia otro capítulo tuyo ;) Nos vemos, un abrazo._

_Al resto que leyeron esto:_

_Un saludo y gracias._

_Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo XII: Emboscada y Asalto__  
_

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?… cuatro…tres…dos…uno...


	19. Capítulo XII: Emboscada y Asalto

_Capítulo XII:_

_Emboscada y Asalto

* * *

_

Aquella misma noche un ruido me hizo despertar súbitamente. Había estado entrenando toda la tarde el tiro al blanco y estaba destrozada. Al volver Dederian ya estaba en la habitación, después de pasarse todo el día viendo comida estaba hambriento. Después de cenar ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hacer nada más, así que nos estiramos a dormir directamente.

Ya era cerca de media noche cuando desperté. Levanté la vista para ver de donde provenía el ruido y vi sorprendida que Dederian no estaba en su cama.

Se me quitó el sueño de golpe y salté de la cama al suelo, me puse unas zapatillas y abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Al asomarme vi a Dederian, vestido de combate, caminando hacía la salida del complejo de habitaciones.

¿Dónde iría? La curiosidad pudo conmigo y comencé a seguirle lo más silenciosamente que pude sin perderlo. Al salir de los dormitorios se dirigió hacia la izquierda. Debía de ir hacia la zona de entrenamiento pero¿por qué a aquellas horas de la noche?

Al salir yo al pasillo vigilé que no hubiera nadie paseando por allí, persiguiendo a alguien a media noche en pijama y zapatillas no era la mejor manera de que te encontrasen, y menos si era Xu.

Recordaba que habían suspendido las vigilancias en la biblioteca y el garaje desde que el jardín despegó, poco se podía hacer en ellas y con la desaparición de los prefectos no sobraban SeeDs para hacer ese tipo de trabajos.

Dejé avanzar a Dederian hasta que comencé a perderle de vista, me pegué al interior del pasillo central y le seguí de nuevo; aquello me hacía tener que seguirle de más cerca pero me permitía esconderme tras los bancos de piedra en cualquier momento.

Le seguí hasta la entrada de la zona de entrenamiento, pero no paró allí. Dederian continuó caminando hacia el directorio y, por supuesto, yo continué siguiéndole.

Al llegar a allí subió las escaleras que daban al ascensor y entró en él. Me acerqué rápidamente para ver en que piso paraba y esperé un par de minutos, lo justo para que no oyese el ascensor.

Subí y fui corriendo hasta la esquina, me asomé pero no vi a nadie. Ya había entrado en alguna sala, lo cual significaba que no podía estar muy lejos. Por suerte el pasillo estaba iluminado tenuemente y pude ver como a trabes de una de las puertas asomaba un rayo de luz brillante.

Me acerqué a la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y leí el cartel.

_Sala de duelos._

_Prohibida la entrada y uso de la sala sin permiso._

De nuevo Dederian volvía a sorprenderme. ¿Qué hacía en una sala de duelos, con quién tenía previsto retarse y por qué no me había dicho nada?

Me acerqué a la consola que estaba situada al lado del marco de la puerta. Registro de entrada. Así podría saber con quien iba a luchar, pero el acceso estaba restringido. Por suerte una no puede ser periodista sin tener nociones básicas de piratería y asalto a sistemas restringidos, por supuesto.

Para ser un complejo de entrenamiento militar el sistema de defensa de la consola fue muy fácil de burlar y rápidamente pude entrar a la base de datos. Busqué las últimas dos entradas y leí fastidiada:

_00.13 alumno núm. 83.781_

_00.03 alumno núm. 41.269_

Sabía que el primero era de Dederian pero seguía sin decirme con quien estaba. En un intento desesperado pegué la oreja a la puerta pero diez centímetros de acero no suelen dejar oír demasiado, y menos algo inteligible.

Esperar a que saliera no era demasiado buena idea, así que decidí volverme a la cama y preguntarle al día siguiente, me estaba volviendo el sueño.

Aquella noche se repitió otra vez aquel sueño.

_-¡Amy, Amy¡Despierta, Amy!_

Y de nuevo desperté con la cegadora luz tras la puerta. ¿Por qué no podía ver que había tras la puerta?

Cuando me levanté de la cama, Dederian ya se había vestido y estaba ordenando un poco la habitación.

- Bueno días, señorita. ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. – Recién levantada me constaba ponerme en marcha. -En diez minutos estoy lista. ¿Ok?

La ducha me sentó de perlas y me sirvió para plantearme cuál sería el mejor momento para asaltarle con lo del duelo. Al ir hacia la cafetería sería buen momento, no podría escabullirse.

Ya había salido de la ducha, me había arreglado y nos dirigíamos hacia el comedor.

- Pues sí. Hace un par de días que no veo a Nida. – Iba diciendo él. – Ayer no estuvo en el inventario. Parece que ha desaparecido. – Me lo había puesto a huevo.

- Hablando de desaparecidos. Ayer por la noche no te vi en tu cama.

- ¿Qué? Ah, si, fui a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y que hacías en la sala de duelos¿Y con quién estabas?

- Bueno, yo…

De repente una gran sacudida hizo estremecer el jardín.

Se oyeron gritos y la gente comenzó a correr como locos buscando refugio de la lluvia de cascotes que caía del techo. Dederian me cogió del brazo y corrimos hacia la habitación de nuevo.

Tras unos minutos el fuertísimo estruendo desapareció y el jardín se sumió en un profundo silencio. El jardín había parado.

Nos asomamos al exterior de la habitación y vimos como todos hacía lo mismo, mientras buscaban una respuesta los unos en los otros.

Rápidamente Dederian salió de la habitación y me dijo que le siguiera.

La gente todavía no reaccionaba después de lo ocurrido, temerosos de que fuera un nuevo ataque de la bruja, mientras nosotros salíamos del complejo de dormitorios y nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor de la entrada.

Subimos hasta el último piso y nos acercamos a la estructura metálica que había aparecido en el despacho del director. Dederian pulsó un botón y apareció de un piso superior un pequeño elevador en el que montamos y volvimos a subir.

Cuando llegamos arriba del todo ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta: el jardín de Balam acababa de chocar contra Fisherman's Horizon.

Ya había estado un par de veces en aquella ciudad. Eran pacifistas radicales dirigidos por el jefe de estación Dobe. No les iba a hacer ninguna gracia que una inmensa estructura llena de soldados de elite se acabase de estrellar contra su ciudad.

Allí arriba ya estaba el director, Nida y un chico que me sonaba mucho. Estaban hablando y Dederian y yo esperamos a un lado a que terminasen. Cuando lo hicieron, el chico bajó al despacho del director y nos acercamos al señor Kramer y Nida.

- Señor. – Dijo Dederian.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Bueno, de momento Squall bajará a disculparnos ante el alcalde de Fisherman's Horizon. - ¿Squall? Me sonaba mucho ese nombre. – Intentará que nos ayuden con el jardín, en esta ciudad hay unos manitas extraordinarios.

- Yo conozco a bastante gente aquí. – Intervine. – Creo que podría ayudar con eso, si me lo permite.

- Sí, pero será mejor esperar a que vuelva Leonhart para que baje más gente del jardín. - Squall Leonhart. Sí, le había visto antes.

- Bueno. – Dije, insistiendo. – No creo que una joven periodista sea considerada una amenaza y aquí no vive mucha gente desde que se cerró el tráfico de trenes, tener a unas cuantas personas a favor nuestro desde el principio puede sernos muy útil, sobretodo conociendo al señor Dobe.

- Está bien. Tienes mi permiso para salir del jardín.

- Yo la acompañaré.

Dederian miró convencido al director y éste, tras unos segundos, asintió. – Está bien, pero id con cuidado, no quiero ningún conflicto con esta ciudad. Ahora, si me disculpáis tengo que tranquilizar a todo el jardín.

El director se acercó a un panel, apretó un botón y comenzó a hablar con un micrófono. Mientras tanto me dirigí a Dederian.

- Oye, Squall Leonhart es…

- Con quien estaba anoche. – Dijo interrumpiéndome. – Y seguiremos hablando de esto luego, si el director se entera puedo tener problemas. – Por cierto. – Dederian se giró hacia Nida. – Con que has estado aquí todo el tiempo.

- Sí. – Contestó él.

- Pues mira que bien. – Y comenzaron a reírse. Humor de SeeDs, quien los entienda que los compre, pensé.

Nos despedimos de él y bajamos al despacho del director donde nos encontramos a Xu.

- Supongo que venís de hablar con el director. – Me lanzó una mirada furibunda. - Si vais a salir hacerlo por la segunda planta. Por el mirador. - Y dicho eso subió en el ascensor del despacho y se fue.

Dederian se me quedó mirando:

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

- No preguntes.

Se encogió de brazos, asintió y movió la cabeza hacia el ascensor normal para que nos fuéramos.

Fisherman's Horizon se había convertido en una ciudad triste y cansada. Prácticamente estaba hecha exclusivamente a partir de metal, apoyada sobre cemento. Años antes de que yo naciera había alcanzado su máximo esplendor, era la única manera rápida y barata de cruzar de un continente a otro, la ciudad había ido creciendo junto a las relaciones entre los países de uno y otro lado. Pero, por desgracia, con la aparición de la bruja Adel y la creación del "Sagrado Imperio de Galbadia" la rotura fue inmediata y el paso de trenes por la ciudad-estación disminuyó drásticamente junto con sus ingresos.

Con la destrucción de Esthar tras la última Lágrima de la Luna, desaparecieron las principales estaciones del continente trabio-estharita y con ellas el sentido de la existencia de aquella ciudad. Al poco se hundió del todo y la mayor parte de la población emigró hacia otras localidades más prosperas.

Pero pronto se convirtió en el sueño de cualquier pescador, era una ciudad suspendida sobre el océano, mirases hacia donde mirases no veías más que agua. Y de ahí su actual nombre: "El horizonte del pescador".

Dederian insistió en pasar por la habitación a recoger el equipo básico. A mi me parecía ridículo entrando en una ciudad declarada pacifista, pero me salió otra vez con el contrato que había firmado al llegar, que indicaba que debía obedecerle, y tuve que aguantarme.

Me obligó a enlazar a mis G.F's, Gryphus y la gema de Ifrit que me prestaba él para entrenar. Revisé que magias tenía disponibles y eché una rápida ojeada a las pistolas por pura rutina.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho nos pusimos en marcha y salimos del jardín por el segundo piso. Habían extendido una plataforma que conectaba con unos pasos periféricos que llevaban hacia la parte central de la ciudad.

Sabía perfectamente a quien debía visitar primero: Enrique Dalera, uno de los hombres más conocidos e influyentes de la ciudad y todo un manitas. Le entrevisté hacía unos meses para un artículo sobre coleccionistas de juguetes antiguos, tenía una de las mayores colecciones que existían y los reparaba y restauraba él mismo. Él, su esposa y yo habíamos hecho buenas migas y estaba segura que intercedería por mí si fuese necesario.

Vivían al final de una calle que, alguna vez, había estado dispuesta para los turistas, con comercios y bares-restaurantes con terraza. Ahora en el bar con la terraza más grande había apenas una pareja sentada tomándose un café.

De repente comencé a sentirme intranquila. No estaba segura de por qué, pero me puse en guardia, tensa.

Dederian también parecía preocupado y miraba de reojo hacía todos lados, con una mano en la pistola.

Había algo extraño allí. Estábamos en medio de un silencio amenazador, a parte de la pareja en la terraza no había nadie más por las calles. Al pararme a pensar un momento me di cuenta de que era lo que fallaba: la pareja no había dicho una sola palabra desde que estábamos allí.

De golpe los dos se levantaron de golpe y la chica sacó de un vuelo un rifle de una bolsa que ni siquiera había visto y comenzó a disparar.

Al momento, Dederian y yo nos agachamos para evitar que nos diera, pero no nos estaba atacando a nosotros, habían comenzado a salir de todas partes soldados de Galbadia.

Dederian ya había desenfundado la pistola y una espada y comenzaba a disparar contra los soldados mientras tumbaba una de las mesas del bar para ocultarnos.

Saltamos detrás y cogí mis pistolas. Me asomé y comencé a disparar.

Cada vez que salía veía más soldados, parapetados tras escudos y esquinas, intentando abatirnos con metralletas, cubriéndose unos a otros e intentado avanzar hacia nosotros.

Mientras me protegía de la lluvia de disparos que caía sobre la mesa eché una mirada a la pareja que habíamos visto. Ella seguía con el rifle de largo alcance, mientras él sujetaba una inmensa espada y algo parecido a un fusil.

El sonido era atronador y apenas me dejaba pensar. Abatíamos más y más soldados, pero siempre aparecían más. De repente una bola de fuego salió silbando de mi lado y fue a explotar contra unos soldados con escudo que se estaban acercando demasiado.

Dederian les había lanzado un hechizo piro, cuando me giré hacia él intentó hacerse oír sobre las balas.

- ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! – Dijo señalando hacía un pequeño callejón tras nosotros.

- ¡Es imposible! – Le había contestado la chica del rifle. - ¡En cuanto os pongáis a tiro os destrozarán¡Hay que distraerlos!

Dederian se asomó de nuevo y cayeron tres soldados. Estábamos atrapados.

De repente se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Déjame a mí! – Le grité a él. – ¡Tú asegúrate que no se acercan demasiado!

Me apoyé en la mesa y cerré los ojos. Comencé a concentrarme y visioné el blanco.

**_-¡VENDAVAL FURIOSO!_**

Las nubes que cubrían el cielo comenzaron a oscurecerse rápidamente y una fina lluvia cubrió la zona. Las nubes comenzaron a crecer más y más entrelazándose y girando cada vez más rápido. Comenzaron a resonar truenos y, entre las nubes tormentosas, apareció un resplandor. El brillo se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso hasta ser cegador y, de repente, desapareció dejando ver que había detrás.

Un gigantesco torbellino descendía a toda velocidad del cielo.

El tornado descendía cada vez más rápido y, al poco, se pudo ver a Gryphus un metro por delante de él, guiándolo hacia los soldados.

Justo antes de chocar contra el suelo extendió sus alas y frenó casi en seco, quedando dentro del ciclón, que absorbió a milicia galbadiense.

Inmediatamente Gryphus salió del tornado y comenzó a atravesarlo a toda velocidad mientras se oían los gritos de los soldados que había dentro.

Tras varios pases Gryphus aterrizó y soltando un inmenso graznido desapareció junto con el huracán y las nubes tormentosas. Tal como había comenzado, había terminado.

Los soldados que habían quedado dentro del tifón comenzaron a caer, chocando contra tejados y golpeándose contra el suelo bajo.

Todo aquello había hecho cesar los disparos y había desorientado a todos los soldados que todavía quedaban en pie, dejándonos tiempo suficiente para escabullirnos entre las mesas hacia el callejón.

Corrimos un buen trozo, cambiando de calle y metiéndonos en todas las callejuelas que encontrábamos para evitar que nos encontraran.

Dederian iba delante y nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que paráramos al acercarnos a la salida de la estrecha callejuela donde estábamos.

No parecía haber peligro, pero asomó la cabeza para investigar.

Todavía no me había podido fijar bien en la extraña pareja que nos habíamos encontrado y no tardé en darme cuenta que, en realidad, eran más bien compañeros.

Ella era bastante joven, con sólo unos pocos años más que yo, lucía una larga cabellera rubia y bien cuidada e iba enfundada en un traje de cuero negro. Era algo más alta que yo, tenía unos intensos ojos verdes y una mirada intensa y penetrante.

Él, en cambio, se podía decir, que casi le doblaba la edad a ella. Era más alto que Dederian y un físico imponente, aunque sin parecer extremadamente musculado. Tenía unas facciones muy marcadas pero lucía aquel tipo de atractivo que sólo se encontraba en los hombres maduros. Parecía muy serio y poco hablador, y vestía de gris cubierto por una capa negra bajo la que asomaba aquella inmensa espada que había visto antes.

De repente Dederian se volvió hacia nosotros y nos hizo un enérgico gesto para que nos pegáramos a la pared. Con gestos indicó que había dos grupos de tres soldados que recorría la calle, cada uno por un lado de ella.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo al borde de la pared y, con la mano hacia atrás, inició una cuenta atrás desde cinco.

…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…

Todos ya habíamos desenfundado nuestras armas de nuevo cuando Dederian salió de un salto, sujetó a un soldado por su arma y le golpeó en la cabeza.

Las chica, el hombre y yo salimos tras de él y, mientras él y Dederian noqueaban a los dos que quedaban en nuestra banda. La rubia y yo abatimos a los sorprendidos soldados de la otra acera que no tuvieron tiempo ni de reaccionar. En un momento ya no quedaba ninguno.

Parecía que todo estaba tranquilo así que me dirigí ha la chica rubia para preguntarles quiénes eran, pero aparecieron una docena de soldados calle abajo y tuvimos que salir corriendo otra vez para que no nos viesen.

Dederian sugirió que lo mejor era volver al jardín a buscar refuerzos y la pareja no se opuso. Por suerte, no nos encontramos a ni un solo soldado más.

Llegamos hasta un elevador donde nos encontramos a todo un grupo de gente. Eran Irvine (que le lanzó una mirada gélida a Dederian), una chica que me había presentado él y que se llamaba Selphie, Quistis, un chico rubio con un tatuaje en la cara y una vieja conocida de Timber, Rinoa, líder de uno de los pocos grupos rebeldes activos allí.

Selphie, Quistis y Rinoa nos explicaron los que acababa de pasar. Al parecer Galbadia acababa de intentar invadir Fisherman's Horizon, amenazando al jefe de estación Dobe con destruir la ciudad si no les entregaban a una chica llamada Eleone a la que nadie conocía. Parecía una historia mucho más larga pero Quistis abrevió diciendo que todos ellos y el tal Squall habían podido repeler a las primeras tropas de asalto y les habían hecho retirarse.

Mientras tanto Dederian e Irvine había estado hablando y la conversación estaba subiendo de tono por momentos. Estaban a punto de comenzar a gritarse cuando Selphie arrancó a Irvine de la conversación y lo subió al elevador que llevaba al jardín.

Yo sujeté a Dederian que ya se iba tras de ellos amenazando al vaquero. Así se subieron el resto dejándonos abajo y se despidieron.

- Oye, tranquilo. – Le solté cuando ya estaban arriba. – Pensaba que los SeeDs estabais entrenados para controlaros.

- Sí, perdona. – Dijo. – Es que me saca de mis casillas. No se como puedes haber hecho amistad con él.

La pareja había estado observando hasta el momento y fue ella la que nos interrumpió.

- Perdonad, chicos. Pero nosotros tenemos que irnos. – Dijo con un tono algo impaciente.

- Sí, claro. – Contesté. – Perdonad.

El ascensor bajaba de nuevo.

- Jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar gente armada en FH. – Continué. – No debéis de ser de por aquí. Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Amanda. – dije dándoles la mano a ambos.

- Yo soy Carla y él es Luca.

Dederian también les dio la mano y se presentó. Tras nosotros apareció Nida.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Me dijo. – El director me ha mandado a buscaros en cuanto se ha enterado de lo que pasaba.

- Sí, tranquilo. – Le contesté. – Luca y Carla nos han ayudado, no hemos tenido problemas.

Nida les saludó con una tímida sonrisa y, de repente, se quedó mirándola a ella, extrañado.

- Me suenas de algo. – Le dijo. - ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

No. – Contestó Carla, rápidamente. – No me suenas de nada, la verdad. Siento que no podamos quedarnos a charlar, pero, como les decía a tus amigos, tenemos un poco de prisa. Así que ya nos veremos. Chao.

Ambos se giraron y se marcharon a paso ligero.

- Adiós. –dije, mientras saludábamos Dederian y yo.

Luca se giró y fue lo primero y último que dijo desde que le vimos:

- Tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver.

Lo había dicho mirando a Dederian que, de golpe, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Pareció que estuvieran coordinados cuando Nida y Dederian señalaron cada uno a uno de los componentes de la pareja y gritaron a la vez:

-¡Tú!

* * *

Fin del capítulo XII

* * *

_A todos los que leyeron esto:_

_ Un saludo y gracias._

_Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

Intermedio VI: La Fiesta

_Whenever sang my songs..._


	20. Intermedio VI: La fiesta

_Capítulo Intermedio VI:_

_La fiesta_

_By Dederian_

_

* * *

_

No podía quitarme de la cabeza la voz de aquel hombre, Luca. Estaba seguro que era el que me había ayudado en Timber, cuando huía de los soldados con Amanda por los pasillos de la emisora.

Sólo llevábamos un par de días parados en Fisherman's Horizon pero Selphie ya había conseguido que le dejasen montar el festival estudiantil en ella, y, además, me había obligado a tocar el piano en él. Ella y Amanda se habían hecho muy amigas y le había contado lo de los duelos prohibidos con Squall; entonces vino corriendo a chantajearme. A Amanda le hizo mucha gracia.

Además el director había dejado el jardín en manos de Squall y había anunciado cual sería el único objetivo del jardín a partir de entonces: derrotar a la bruja.

La noticia de que el director Kramer dejaba el cargo en manos de un recién nombrado SeeD hizo que algunos levantaran la voz en busca de más experiencia, pero Squall era un hombre que se había ganado una reputación en el jardín y que era muy admirado. Nadie dudaba de sus capacidades.

Nida era cada vez más difícil de localizar y siempre le encontraba con los habitantes de la ciudad que estaban reparando el jardín. No había manera de desengancharle de ellos.

Por otro lado, Amanda había hecho varias visitas al director después de su dimisión y siempre volvía con un cuaderno lleno de notas que no me dejaba ni tocar. Esos días no entrenó ni una sola vez, estaba siempre ocupada escribiendo con su DIP y me enviaba a hacer gárgaras.

Selphie no paraba de incordiarme con lo del festival así que estuve practicando la pieza que tocaría, una de mis canciones preferidas, "Eyes on Me" de Julia Heartilly, Selphie se había ofrecido a cantar ella la canción para que pudiera tocarla durante la fiesta y, aunque ella estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos y todavía no se cómo siempre tenía tiempo para ensayar un par de veces al día.

Y no tardó en llegar el día del festival.

Selphie iba corriendo de un lado para otro controlándolo todo y asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto. Se la veía entusiasmada y feliz porque todo salía bien.

Durante todo el día se llevaron a cabo actividades de todo tipo dentro del jardín: competiciones, concursos, actuaciones, etc. Pero el plato fuerte era el espectáculo musical que duraría desde las ocho de la tarde hasta las dos de la mañana en el que participaban una docena de grupos de música que había dentro del jardín y que abarcaban casi todos los estilos musicales: desde el rock a la más pura música clásica..

Pero todo comenzaría con una canción que había preparado ella misma con Quistis, Zell y el plasta de Irvine, dedicada al nuevo comandante Squall. Después tocarían una bastante cañera que habían preparado algunos SeeD del grupo de magia de apoyo. Y así seguiría la noche. La mía era una de las primeras, era una canción muy conocida y animaría al público a quedarse, o eso dijo Selphie.

La hora se estaba acercando y decidí dejar el pequeño piano de la sala de música para ir a cambiarme a mi habitación, tenía pensado ponerme el traje de gala SeeD. Cuando ya estaba llegando, Amanda acaba de salir de vestirse… y me quedé con la boca abierta.

Llevaba un ajustadísimo vestido largo de gala verde con reflejos. Lo llevaba atado por tirantes demasiado finos, que parecían apunto de dejar que toda aquella delicada tela le resbalase cuerpo abajo, mostrando aquel cuerpo de ensueño que tenía. Lucía unos preciosos pendientes largos en forma de gota a juego con el vestido. Apenas se había maquillado, tampoco le hacía falta; sus sugerentes labios y aquellos preciosos ojos pardos, alegres y vivaces, eran suficientes para encandilar a cualquiera. Y a mí me tenía loco perdido.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé tiernamente.

- Estás preciosa.

- Pues menos mal. – Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salieron Quistis y aquella chica llamada Rinoa. – Si no ya nos podríamos tirar por la ventana. – Dijo Quistis riendo. – Nos ha llevado horas encontrar el vestido perfecto.

- Iros ya o no os dará tiempo a arreglaros a vosotras. – Ahora era Amanda quien hablaba. – Nos veremos allí. Bueno, a ti puede que no, Rinhi.

No tenía ni idea de por qué pero aquello les pareció muy divertido y las dos se fueron entre risas.

Yo pasé dentro a darme una ducha rápida, me puse el traje y en un momento ya estaba listo. Salí de la habitación y Nida y Amanda me estaban esperando.

La fiesta comenzó con tranquilidad, con la primera canción apenas estábamos allí diez o doce, pero conforme la noche avanzaba más y más gente se añadía.

Estaban tocando "Smooth Chemical", de Miguel Jonson cuando Selphie vino a buscarnos, era el siguiente en subir al escenario.

Cuando terminaron los anteriores subimos Selphie y yo al escenario y ella hizo la introducción a la canción.

-¡Hola a todos¿¡Os lo estáis pasando bien¡Ahora "Eyes on me"¡Adelante, Dederian!

Ya me había sentado al piano, saludé y comenzamos a tocar:

_"Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer _

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming"

* * *

_

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio VI

* * *

_**Larosadplata:** Bueno, esta última semana no he escrito mucho la verdad, no estaba inspirado, pero cuando publiqué los anteriores un poco si que lo estaba, además ya lo tenía pensado casi todo, jejeje. Bueno a partir de ahora comienza el plato fuerte del fic (a partir del siguiente capítulo claro, este es una birria de malo y corto XD) Espero que pronto vuelvas a tener conexión y te pases por aquí que dentro de poco te toca ya narrar de nuevo a Laguna ;-) Bueno, chao._

_a los demás que leyeron esto:_

_Un saludo y gracias. _

_P.D: A partir de ahora contestaré los Reviews en el foro de Almas de SeeD que he creado, a ver si le insuflo un poco de vida. Supongo que de momento esto sólo afecta a **Larosadplata** pero espero que dentro de poco algunos/as más os animeis a dejar vuestra opinón. Chao ;-)

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo XII: Zona Cero_

_"Hoy es un nuevo día, una nueva era. El pasado queda atrás. Rescribiremos la historia. Debes aceptarlo."_


	21. Capítulo XIII: Zona Cero

_Capítulo XIII:_

_Zona Cero

* * *

_

No habían tardado mucho en reparar el jardín. La fiesta nocturna organizada por Selphie sirvió para celebrarlo, junto con la celebración del nombramiento de aquel amigo de Dederian, Squall.

La fiesta había sido simplemente fabulosa, la música era de calidad y en ningún momento faltaron bebida y comida para todos. Dederian y la misma Selphie tocaron "Eyes on me" y terminaron entre vítores y aplausos, de hecho debido a las constantes peticiones subieron un rato después a volver a tocarla, aquella canción era todo un éxito.

Pero la noche no perdona. La mañana siguiente el jardín zarpó hacia Balam bajo un ambiente resacoso y adormilado hacia su objetivo, derrotar a la mujer del director, Edea Kramer.

Aproveché aquellos días de viaje para repasar las notas y entrevistas que había hecho al director Kramer, y que, junto con el libro que me había dado y la información que había recibido de Adam Lockedgate, me sirvieron para comenzar a planear un nuevo artículo. No tenía previsto publicarlo hasta que todo estuviese más tranquilo, puede que incluso no lo publicase por respeto al señor Kramer, pero me ayudaba a relajarme y a distraerme un poco.

Al final resultó cierto que los jardines habían sido las prisiones voladoras de la bruja Adel, los jardines de Balam, Galbadia y Trabia coincidían con tres de las cinco descripciones, bocetos o imágenes que había de ellas. El director me lo confirmó de viva voz y me dijo que no se encontraron las otras dos naves gigantes y que por eso no se pudieron utilizar.

La idea inicial fue de la mujer del director, Edea Kramer, la bruja Edea que ahora los atacaba. El director me confesó que él estaba tan perplejo como los demás tras la proclamación de su mujer como nueva gobernadora de Galbadia. Él no sabía que la había impulsado a hacerlo ni que podía pasarle, pero sí confesó saber que ella era bruja desde hacía años.

Ambos tenían un orfanato en Centra que llevaron juntos hasta la creación del jardín, cuando el director pasó a encargarse de éste, dejándola a ella en Centra. De hecho, algunos de los alumnos que ahora vivían en el jardín procedían del orfanato tras ser rechazados por sus padres adoptivos o al no ser acogidos por nadie.

En lo referente al alzamiento del amo Norg, me explicó como éste se había ido haciendo poco a poco con el jardín desde el momento en que impuso a los prefectos. En un intento desesperado por parar a la bruja Edea y con un tremendo dolor, el director había enviado, a escondidas de Norg, un mensaje al jardín de Galbadia para que un pequeño comando, compuesto por Quistis, Selphie, Squall y el mejor francotirador del otro jardín, Irvine; colaborasen para evitar que la bruja se hiciera con el poder del ejercito de Galbadia. Pero el intento había fracasado y Norg terminó enterándose. Enfadado por no haber sido consultado para tal operación y por el hecho de que no podría aliarse con Edea, decidió entregarle a ésta a los SeeDs que había participado en la operación junto con el mismo director, y allí había comenzado todo.

El resultado de todo aquello fue la muerte de cientos de alumnos y el despegue del jardín, dejando atrás a otros tantos, junto con ciertas estructuras añadidas al jardín cuando se asentó.

Y por eso el nuevo comandante del jardín había decidido volver. Pero lo que encontramos al llegar a la isla no era lo esperado: el jardín de Galbadia también había despegado y estaba justo enfrente de la ciudad de Balam.

Leonhart decidió bajar él mismo junto con Rinoa y el chico rubio con el tatuaje en la cara que había visto ya en Fisherman's Horizon. Dejó a Xu al cargo y encargó a Dederian volver al antiguo emplazamiento del jardín y hacer una evaluación de éste.

Desde el primer momento Nida quiso ir, pese a que era el conductor oficial del jardín. Dederian no se opuso y Selphie, Irvine y Quistis se acabaron añadiendo también.

Usamos dos vehículos anfibios en los que se podían emplazar hasta un máximo de cinco personas. Nida, Dederian y yo fuimos en uno y Selphie, Irvine, Quistis y un chico llamado Paul Martney en el otro.

El jardín quedó junto a la ciudad por órdenes de Leonhart así que el camino fue algo largo. Nida conducía y Dederian estuvo callado todo el camino. No sabía que nos encontraríamos pero, después de lo que pasó en Melcino cuando éramos pequeños, sabía que aquello le estaba torturando por dentro. Íbamos sentados detrás, uno delante del otro, pero él no levantó la vista del suelo en ningún momento.

De repente el coche paró.

- ¡Joder!

Había sido Nida el que había exclamado aquello con sorpresa y algo más que no supe ver.

Dederian alzó la cabeza de golpe, me miró y salió disparado del coche.

La luz que entró de fuera me cegó por un momento y, al recuperar la vista, vi a Selphie e Irvine fuera de su coche u mirando fijamente hacia delante.

Salí y la imagen que se me presentó fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y no pude evitar que cayeran un par de lágrimas de mis ojos.

Allí podría haber cientos o miles de tumbas. Cruces y lápidas lo cubrían todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y, en el centro, una gigantesca estatua de un ángel con la mano extendida hacia el cielo.

Dederian había caído de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida entre los nichos y los ojos abiertos de par en par por el shock.

Quistis y Selphie lloraban desconsoladamente en brazos de Irvine y el otro chico se tapaba la cara con las manos y parecía que le temblaban las piernas de la impresión.

El escenario era desolador.

Nida apareció de detrás del coche con muy mala cara, parecía que acababa de vomitar. Se secó el sudor que le caía de su frente y se acercó a mí y miró a Dederian. Se había agachado más y había clavado los dedos en el suelo, lloraba de impotencia y de rabia.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos…? – Preguntó Nida, pero negué con la cabeza. Era mejor dejarlo solo hasta que consiguiera encajar el golpe. Ya había pasado por aquello una vez, sería igual de doloroso, pero más fácil.

Rinoa e Irvine acompañaron a Quistis y Selphie de nuevo dentro del coche para que se sentaran y Rinoa se quedó con ellas mientras él volvía con nosotros. Martney también había entrado en el colche para sentarse y respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Nida, Irvine y yo nos adentramos más en aquella especie de cementerio inmenso. Nos acercamos a la estatua buscando alguna señal de quién había hecho todo aquello.

En la base había una placa con una frase inscrita:

"_El sol se puso ayer y el dolor invadió nuestro corazones; pero hoy salió de nuevo. Hoy es un nuevo día, una nueva era. El pasado queda atrás. Rescribiremos la historia. Debes aceptarlo. Y entonces comprenderás, como yo, por qué estás aquí. Tu destino es el de luchar por todos aquellos a los que amas. Alza la vista y ven: lucharemos juntos._

_En honor a todos los caídos"_

Ninguno de los tres podía apartar la vista de aquella inscripción. Súbitamente sonó el rugido de un motor y una moto salió disparada de uno de los anfibios. Dederian ya no estaba.

Volvimos a los vehículos y Selphie y Quistis estaba mirando la estela de polvo que había dejado tras de si Dederian. Era mejor no seguirle, que estuviera solo y se despejara.

Parecía que ellas dos ya estaban algo mejor y decidimos volver al jardín. Allí ya no había nada que hacer.

Al volver fue Quistis quien se encargó de explicárselo todo a Xu, el resto nos esparcimos cada uno a sus anchas.

Pese a que era mejor dejarle solo, estaba preocupada por Dederian, no sabía donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, y tampoco sabía cuando volvería, así que fui a esperarle al parking.

Comenzaron a pasar las horas y no aparecía, pero el sueño le pudo a la inquietud y me quedé dormida allí mismo.

Me desperté al día siguiente en la cama. Quedaba poco para el medio día y Dederian no estaba en la habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y salí a buscarlo por el jardín.

Le encontré en el segundo piso, en el mirador. Estaba sentado en el borde de la barandilla, con una pierna colgando hacia el interior, mirando el mar. El jardín estaba en movimiento, no me había dado cuenta.

Tenía el hombro derecho vendado y un gran corte en la ropa ensangrentada lo dejaba ver. La ropa estaba sucia y tenía varios cortes con pequeñas heridas que ya habían sido limpiadas y curadas.

- ¿Estás bien? – No sabía qué más preguntar.

- Sí.

- Estaba preocupada por ti.

- Lo siento.

En aquel momento supe que algo estaba creciendo dentro de él, pero no estaba segura de qué era… ni si era bueno o malo. Algo había pasado en la isla, pero no le pregunté, ni él me lo explicó.

Los siguientes días Dederian casi no comía, sólo entrenaba y luchaba contra monstruos. Varias veces le pedí acompañarle pero no quiso y tuve que hacerlo con Quistis, Selphie o Irvine.

En un par de días el jardín hizo otra parada pero en pocas horas se puso de nuevo en movimiento. Quistis me explicó lo que había pasado: Trabia también había sido atacada por la bruja Edea y Selphie, que era de allí, había pedido a Leonhart hacerle una visita. Pero había quedado destruido casi en su totalidad.

Pasó una semana de viaje y Dederian seguía igual, pero a las chicas apenas las encontraba por ningún lado. Ya había aprendido a usar las instalaciones de entrenamiento y a veces me iba sola a practicar, escribía o repasaba los datos que tenía para el artículo, aunque sólo para matar el tiempo.

Dederian y yo estábamos comiendo juntos en el comedor en uno de los pocos ratos del día que pasábamos juntos cuando sonó el timbre de los altavoces y el comandante del jardín se dirigió a todos por primera vez:

_- Al habla Squall. Este es un anuncio de emergencia. Por favor, escuchad con atención. Dentro de poco nos enfrentaremos al jardín de Galbadia. _- Aquello me puso en guardia y vi que a Dederian también. Recordé que Quistis me había explicado que la bruja Edea viajaba en él y que Seifer era su guardaespaldas particular. Además, seguramente dentro del jardín viajaba la mayoría del ejército de Galbadia.

_- …Preparaos todos para el combate. Seguramente intentará invadirnos. Tanto el patio como pórtico son puntos de gran importancia estratégica. Los alumnos de número impar deben dirigirse al patio. Los número par irán al pórtico. _

Dederian se levantó de la mesa con gesto aún más serio de lo normal.

- Vamos a la habitación, hay que prepararse para la lucha.

Asentí y le seguí hasta la habitación entre el bullicio general que se había levantado en el jardín. Todo el mundo corría arriba y abajo con sus armas y trajes de combate, deseándose suerte y situándose en sus posiciones.

Entramos en la habitación y abrí el armario para coger las pistolas y el equipo y comencé a prepararme.

Dederian ya tenía sus armas listas y lo único que cogió fue una pequeña bolsa que se colocó en el cinturón en la que llevaba varias pociones de recuperación. Mientras me acababa de disponer él se apoyó en la puerta, pensativo, y se le perdió la vista.

Me até las botas, revisé rápidamente que las pistolas estuviesen bien, las enfundé, lista para irnos y, antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Dederian cerró la puerta.

Me acerqué corriendo a abrirla sabiendo que no podría. La había cerrado con llave.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le grité a través de la puerta. - ¡Déjame salir!

- No. – Me contestó con un tono melancólico.

- ¿Porqué no¡Yo también quiero luchar!

- Esta no es tu guerra.

- ¡Sí que lo es¡Claro que lo es¡Esto también es importante para mí¿Crees que no quiero luchar por el jardín¿Crees que no quiero luchar contra Galbadia¿Sabes cuantas veces he recibido palos e insultos de esos soldados¿Sabes cuanta gente ha sufrido a esos cabrones¡No es que quiera luchar, es que debo luchar¡Es importante para mí!

-Pero…- Dederian quedó en silencio un momento. – tú también eres importante para mí. No quiero perderte… - Parecía apunto de derrumbarse y su voz era cada vez más débil. – No puedo perderte.

Por un momento no supe que decir, me temblaban las piernas y no estaba segura si al hablar me temblaría también la voz.

- Yo tampoco quiero perderte. – Por suerte sonó más fuerte de lo que me sentía yo. - ¡Por eso tienes que dejarme salir¡Quiero luchar junto a ti!

- No, lo siento. – Parecía que su voz había recuperado su habitual firmeza. – Las puertas de los dormitorios están blindadas, nadie podrá entrar sin la llave. En el fondo del armario hay una portezuela escondida con comida enlata y bebida para algo menos de una semana así que no te faltará nada hasta que esto acabe y vuelva.

- ¿Y si no vuelves?

Dederian no dijo nada un momento pero, cuando contestó, sonó lleno de confianza.

-Eso no es una opción. – Y se fue.

* * *

Fin del capítulo XIII

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo a todos._

_Dederian _

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Itermetzzo VII: Sin tregua by Dederian_

Comencé a correr mientras revisaba mis enlaces mentalmente, era hora de patear el culo a unos cuantos cabritos._  
_


	22. Intermedio VII: Sin tregua

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo Intermedio VII:_

_Sin tregua_

_By Dederian_

_

* * *

_

-Eso no es una opción.

Había sonado más seguro de lo que en realidad estaba de poder volver. Iba a ser una batalla dura y cruenta y no las tenía todas conmigo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. El director tenía una llave maestra así que tampoco se quedaría encerrada si no podía regresar.

De repente el jardín de estremeció y estuve a punto de irme al suelo. Ya había comenzado.

De nuevo sonó el timbre de los altavoces pero esta vez fue Nida quien habló:

_- Squall¿puedes oírme? El enemigo está atacando las aulas. Los alumnos más pequeños están allí. Tenemos que actuar enseguida. _

Comencé a correr mientras revisaba mis enlaces mentalmente, era hora de patear el culo a unos cuantos cabritos.

Shiva, Quetzal, mis dos espadas, la pistola que me quedaba y magias ofensivas para parar un tren, todo un arsenal para dar caña a los soldados de Galbadia.

Era el alumno número 83.781, impar, así que según las ordenes de Squall me tocaba el patio. Corrí hacia allí mientras oía los disparos de las ametralladoras de los galbadienses que hicieron que me vinieran imágenes a la mente de la persecución en Timber, ahora correrían ellos. Desenfundé mis espadas mientras mi cuerpo segregaba a mi torrente sanguíneo litros de adrenalina que me hicieron correr más.

Al llegar vi como un soldado galbadiense de vestimenta azul montado en una moto se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía un par de chicos a los que les temblaban tanto las piernas que no podían ni sujetar sus armas.

Cogí impulso y salté sobre él tirándole del vehículo. Ambos rodamos por el suelo y nos levantamos de un salto a un par de metros el uno del otro. Desenvainó su espada y me lanzó un golpe horizontal que bloqueé y respondí con un culatazo de mi espada en su cara. Trastabilleó hacía atrás y aproveché para atravesarle la coraza. Durante unos segundos me quedé parado, dejando que su sangre se derramase sobre mi espada.

De repente alguien me puso la mano en el hombro y me giré lo más rápido que pude para atravesarle. Por suerte para Nida los G.F potenciaban los reflejos y la coordinación mano-ojo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¡Representa que tú manejas el jardín! – Le dije enfundando la espada.

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras vosotros os divertís. – Mientras lo decía Nida extendió su lanza a un lado y derribó a un soldado galbadiense de su moto. - Tengo a un aprendiz a los mandos, además, estamos parados. ¡Estamos asaltando el jardín de Galbadia!

De pronto el soldado se abalanzo enfurismado sobre él pero le esquivó sin problemas y lo noqueó con un golpe en la nuca.

Nida miró al soldado inconsciente en el suelo y después me miró a mí:

- La élite de Galbadia¿eh? – Sonrió y señaló el pórtico.- ¡Al abordaje!

No me lo pensé dos veces y le seguí hacía allí violando las ordenes del comandante, pero él seguro que me entendería, Seifer tenía que pagar.

Corrimos hacía el pórtico y un soldado de élite rojo con un sequito de soldados rasos se interpusieron en nuestro camino.

El soldado morado nos disparó con el arma que llevaba adosada al traje. Cada uno rodó a un lado para esquivar las balas. Mientras rodaba conseguí enfundar una pistola y nada más levantarme desenfundé la pistola y acerté al fogoso aro de ataque del comandante galbadiense destruyéndolo.

Los soldados azules llevaban espadas y cada uno atacó a uno de nosotros mientras su jefe se quedaba tras ellos.

El que iba a por mí saltó para darme una estocada descendiente pero me hice a un lado para esquivarle y le propiné un codazo a un lado de la cabeza. El impacto le hizo girarse y darme la espalda con lo que le propiné un corte en la espalda haciéndole soltar un grito y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Pero de pronto un alo de luz le rodeó y, bajó su ropa rasgada, la herida se curó, efecto de la magia Cura que le acababa de aplicar su comandante.

Apunté al molesto soldado con la pistola pero Nida se me adelantó atravesándole con su lanza, ya había acabado con su soldado.

Me giré hacía el soldado raso que me había atacado y, por medio segundo que no me atravesó con su espada. En respuesta a su ataque le lancé un hechizo piro a quemarropa que le hizo salir despedido varios metros atrás con graves heridas.

Seguíamos avanzando hacia el pórtico cuando vimos a Xu frente al ascensor defendiéndose con sus cuchillos de cuatro soldados armados con sables. Sin pensarlo dos veces disparé a la espalda al más cercano mientras Nida le lanzaba un hechizo electro a otro cayendo ambos fulminados.

Xu acabó con los otros dos sin problemas arrojándole a uno de los que quedaban un cuchillo a la cara y clavándole, al otro, uno en el estómago.

Bajó las escaleras para reunirse con nosotros y decidió salir del jardín con nosotros para ayudar a nuestros compañeros.

Fuera se desarrollaba una verdadera batalla campal: hechizos, disparos, gritos, el ruido de los motores, humo y cientos de personas matándose.

Buscaba con la mirada algún rastro de Seifer cuando, de golpe, salí disparado hacia atrás al recibir una ráfaga de balas en el pecho. Aproveché el impulso para rodar sobre mi espalda y desenfundé mi pistola respondiendo al fuego enemigo, por suerte los Guardines aumentaban la resistencia del cuerpo.

Los disparos provenían de un par de soldados atrincherados tras un par de motocicletas tiradas en el suelo y, tras ellos, un gigantesco robot azulado con una especie de alas metálicas a la espalda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dispare al depósito de gasolina de una de las motos haciéndoles salir volando por los aires con una violenta explosión.

Al girarme Nida y Xu ya no estaban así que decidí avanzar pro mi cuenta hacia el jardín de Galbadia, que estaba a apenas veinte metros de distancia del nuestro.

Un par de soldados azules armados con espadas me salieron al paso y comenzaron a atacarme.

Me defendí con mis espadas y bloqueé los dos ataques con golpes opuestos, pero me respondieron con espadazos verticales que tuve que esquivar saltando a un lado.

Sin darles tiempo de volver a atacar, le lancé un golpe ascendente mientras me levantaba al primero y le dejé KO. Él otro reaccionó lanzándome un nuevo ataque pero lo paré con un golpe seco de una espada y con la otra le corté el brazo, golpeándole en la cara justo después y dejándolo inconsciente.

Sin darme tiempo a respirar una moto se me abalanzó por la espalda haciéndome dar un salto acrobático hacía atrás para esquivarla. Aproveché para golpear al piloto y hacerle caer del vehículo.

Le clavé una espada antes de que se levantara y lancé un hechizo hielo a un soldado que corría hacia mí, golpeándole en el pecho y haciéndole desplomarse hacía atrás.

Defendiéndome e intentando abatir al máximo número de soldados galbadienses, seguí luchando con todas mis fuerzas y sin darme cuenta me encontré en el centro del jardín de Galbadia, encabezando la ofensiva con Nida y Xu y una docena de SeeDs más que ni siquiera sabía de donde habían salido.

Nida y Xu me habían visto entrar persiguiendo a un par de comandantes galbadienses y m había seguido. Por suerte dentro las balas sólo podían venir de delante y de atrás por lo que teníamos ventaja, unas cuantas magias coraza nos protegieron de los inefectivos disparos de los soldados.

Avanzamos sin muchos problemas por los pasillos del jardín enemigo hasta que fuimos a desembocar al mismísimo centro de éste: una gigantesca sala circular donde desembocaban los pasillos principales y donde encontré a Seifer de nuevo, junto a varias docenas de soldados que nos rodearon.

Seifer nos miró uno por uno mientras los soldados nos apuntaban con sus armas, al verme me dedicó una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Nunca te cansas de hacer el ridículo, payaso? – Llevaba su gabardina gris decorada con la cruz roja y su sable-pistola que se colocó sobre el hombro. Miró a Nida y a Xu y volvió a hablar. – Pero si te has traído un sequito ¿vais a ingresar en un circo? Bueno, la verdad es que no viviréis para ir a ninguna parte.

- Esto no acaba aquí, Seifer.

- Sí, sí acaba aquí, payaso. – Se giró hacía un pasillo y dio un golpe al aire con el sable. - ¡Acabad con ellos!

Al momento siguiente se abalanzaron sobre nosotros todos los soldados. Comencé a repartir espadazos pero no paraban de aparecer más y más. Recibía golpes por todos lados, disparos y espadazos pero apenas notaba nada con la adrenalina y el estrés.

Las explosiones de los hechizos y los gritos se multiplicaban a cada segundo y no parecía que fueran a acabar nunca.

Lancé un hechizo electro+ que me dio unos segundos para mirar a mi alrededor, Nida y Xu estaban bien y parecía que por un pasillo aparecían refuerzos.

Corrí hacia el piloto y la instructora apartando a golpes a los soldados y lancé un piro+ para darles un respiro y señalarles la ayuda.

En unos segundos las fuerzas se nivelaron más dándonos tiempo para recuperarnos con pociones y magias cura a unos metros del combate, cubiertos por un pequeño grupo de SeeD e magia ofensiva.

Algo recuperado volví la vista a la batalla, de hecho unos metros por encima: Seifer cruzaba un pasillo superior a toda velocidad y se metía en una sala de allí.

Xu y Nida también lo vieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Corrí hacia el pasillo por el que había escapado Seifer atravesando con mis espadas a todos los soldados que se me interponían, no podía perder tiempo, si la sala en la que había entrado tenía más de una salida se me escaparía.

Al llegar al pasillo encontré unas escaleras a la derecha y comencé a subirlas. En el piso superior acabé con un par de soldados de élite vestidos con trajes verdes que custodiaban una puerta. Seifer debía de haber pasado por allí.

La atravesé y, desde la perspectiva aérea, vi como comenzábamos a ganarles terreno a los soldados galbadienses. Era espectacular ver la batalla desde allí pero no tenía tiempo para aquello, salí corriendo hacía la puerta que había atravesado Seifer.

Antes de entrar me tomé una poción recuperadora y me ajusté el cinturón y las vainas de las espadas. Di un paso adelante y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Casi se me para el corazón al ver lo que había dentro pero gracias a mi entrenamiento reaccioné con toda la velocidad que pude y bloqueé la espada de Seifer, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.

-¡Qué coño haces aquí, Amanda?

* * *

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio VII

* * *

_Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios. _

_Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo a todos._

_Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo XIV: La bruja_

Me agaché para que no me viera, si me encontraba sin haber conseguido nada útil me haría volver al jardín.


	23. Capítulo XIV: La bruja

_Hay colgada una pequeña historia de Dederian llamada "La traición" que ayudará a comprender mejor los dos capítulos anteriores._

_Un saludo a todos. _

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XIV:_

_La bruja

* * *

_

Pateé la puerta un par de veces para ver si la abría pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme daño en el pie.

Me maldije por no pensar que podía encerrarme, si incluso fruncía el ceño cuando me pasaba por la zona de entrenamiento. Pero de nada servía lamentarse, me giré en busca de otra salida.

Lo primero que hice fue mirar dentro del armario, donde Dederian me había dicho que encontraría comida, por si había suerte y también tenía una salida secreta. No hubo suerte.

Salí del armario algo decepcionada y comiéndome una barrita energética con un sabor algo extraño, pero tenía hambre, no había terminado de comer.

Bajo la cama sólo había el colchón donde dormía Dederian y en el cuarto de baño estuve a punto de desempotrar de la pared la pica intentando mirar detrás del mueble.

Desanimada me tiré en la cama de espaldas y me di cuenta de que me había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle del cuarto: los conductos de ventilación.

El techo estaba demasiado alto y no llegaba subida sobre la cama. Necesitaba más altura así que me subí a la estantería. Puse el pie en la primera repisa y me cogí a los costados del mueble, di un par de pequeños botecitos para comprobar si aguantaba mi peso y subí a la siguiente repisa. Subí la siguiente y otra más, hasta llegar a la altura necesaria, estiré el brazo hacia la rejilla que tapaba el conducto y… "CREC". La tabla de madera cedió bajo mi peso y caí brutalmente al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza.

Me levanté dolorida y me toqué la cabeza en busca de una herida, por suerte acompañada de un pequeño gemido de escozor, solamente se convertiría en un buen chichón.

Tenía la salida ante mí pero no podía alcanzarla, miré frustrada la dañada estantería y miré de nuevo el conducto. Entonces caí en la cuenta y me di un golpecito en la cabeza con la mano a modo de reprimenda personal por haber olvidado aquello.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, cuando estuve segura miré hacia arriba:

- ¡Levita!

Un instante después flotaba lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar la reja. La agarré con las manos y tiré. Nada. Volví a tirar de nuevo con más fuerza con el mismo resultado. Miré más de cerca y vi que estaba atornillada al techo. Frustrada por tercera vez, esperé que el efecto de la magia pasara.

De nuevo en el suelo busqué como una loca un destornillador por toda la habitación, pero no encontré nada útil.

"A la porra.", pensé. Alcé la mano hacia la última traba hacia mi escapada y lancé una bola de fuego piro destrozando la rejilla.

Un par de minutos después cruzaba gateando los conductos de ventilación en busca de una salida.

Tras avanzar un buen trozo encontré una salida que no daba a una habitación. Me mantuve a la escucha y observé unos minutos: nada sospechoso.

Con un par de patadas hice caer la rejilla que me impedía salir y me dejé caer suavemente al suelo. Estaba en el comedor.

Eché un vistazo alrededor para asegurarme que estaba sola. No había nadie.

Con la pistola en la mano me dirigí hacia la salida y al abrirse la puerta me encontré con dos soldados galbadienses de cara.

Un segundo después salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Sin darme cuenta había levantado la mano en un acto reflejo y les había lanzado un potente piro.

Sorprendida me miré la mano, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a pensar que hacer, parecía que los entrenamientos habían surtido un efecto sorprendente.

Los soldados habían quedado inconscientes y medio quemados en medio del pasillo. Pasé sobre ellos sin mirarlos mucho y me dirigí hacía el centro del jardín.

Avancé lo más rápida y sigilosamente que pude hasta llegar al circulo central, no quería más sorpresas.

Agachada comprobé que no venía nadie por la derecha y me pegué a la pared izquierda para verificar lo mismo de la otra dirección.

Asomé la cabeza y vi como, a unos cuantos metros, un hombre corpulento acababa con tres soldados sin muchas dificultades. Era Langdon Gaetano, el instructor de Dederian.

No había más soldados cerca, así que salí de mi escondite y le llamé para que se acercara. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo.

- Vaya. – Dijo. - ¿Amanda, verdad¿Qué haces aquí sola¿No estas con Dederian?

- Hey, tranquilo. Nos separamos hace un rato. – No quería contarle que me había encerrado para protegerme, no quería darle ideas.

- Bueno, ves con cuidado. Yo tengo que ir a ayudar fuera.

Aquella era mi oportunidad de ayudar de verdad.

-¡Espera! Te acompaño.

Langdon permaneció en silencio un momento, parecía que valoraba la situación.

- Está bien, pero no te separes de mí allá fuera.

Asentí y salimos corriendo hacia el exterior del jardín, pero, al pasar la enfermería, un par de soldados en moto aparecieron por el pórtico y nos embistieron.

Conseguí saltar a un lado antes de que uno de ellos pasara a toda velocidad por donde había estado yo un segundo antes.

Rodé sobre mi hombro y me levanté a toda velocidad con el tiempo justo para evitar una nueva acometida, pero esta vez me alcé mientras el motorista hacía girar su vehículo y le lancé un hechizo hielo enfrente haciendo que perdiera el control y saliera despedido por encima de la barandilla del pasillo.

Mientras me alzaba victoriosa oí el rugido de un segundo motor tras de mí y supe que no me daría tiempo a apartarme. Me giré ciento ochenta grados y vi como la moto se avecinaba sobre mí a toda velocidad.

Cerré los ojos y puse las manos enfrente de mí en un acto reflejo, pero no sufrí el impacto, sólo escuché un fuerte impacto y un grito.

Abrí los ojos y vi frente a mí una barrera verdusca y translucida, avancé un paso intentando tocarla, pero avanzó conmigo. Había usado instintivamente la magia escudo para protegerme. La motocicleta ardía unos metros por delante de mí y el soldado había quedado aplastado debajo.

¿Pero dónde estaba Gaetano? Miré a mí alrededor buscándole pero no estaba. Di unos cuantos pasos a mí alrededor buscándole y entonces oí unos jadeos en uno de los borde del pasillo. Me asomé y allí estaba él colgando sobre el agua, agarrado a la barandilla.

Le ayudé a subir como pude y nos quedamos sentados un momento en el suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo secándose el sudor de la cara con la manga del brazo. – Es muy difícil escalar una cornisa lisa con una pierna jodida.

Descansamos unos minutos y reemprendimos la marcha, en un momento nos vimos en medio de una batalla campal.

Había mucho ruido y gente golpeándose por todas partes. Sin darme cuenta me encontré al otro lado del campo de batalla, a los pies del jardín de Galbadia, cubriéndome la espalda con la pared y disparando a los soldados que se acercaban por la espalda a Gaetano.

Nos las estábamos apañando bien cuando vi entrar en el jardín enemigo a una chica vestida de SeeD desarmada y perseguida por un par de soldados, un capitán y el otro raso.

Sin pensarlo les seguí dentro y comencé a perseguirles por pasillos y habitaciones. Corrían mucho y me costaba seguirles el paso pero siempre conseguía verles atravesar una puerta o girar una esquina.

De pronto entré en una sala llena de mesas y sillas, un aula.

Al fondo vi a la chica acorralada contra una pared por sus perseguidores.

- ¡Jajaja, zorra! – Rió el soldado vestido de rojo. - ¡Te pillé¡Te daré tu merecido!

- Capitán Biggs. – Le interrumpió el soldado. – No creo que sea necesario, tal vez podríamos encerrarla.

Biggs se giró hacia él y le miró, seguramente, de manera asesina.

- ¡Calla, Wedge¡Por culpa de estos SeeDs nos descendieron cuando estuvimos en Dollet¡Pienso desfogarme de lo lindo con ella!

Mientras hablaban me había acercado hasta tener un buen ángulo de tiro y disparé a sus pies.

- ¡Eh, cerdos! – Les grité cuando se giraron sobresaltados hacia mí. - ¿Cuánto os apostáis a que estáis muertos antes de levantar las armas?

Aquel comentario les dejó de piedra.

- Tirad las armas y largaos. Como vuelva a veros os aseguro que no tendré piedad.

Por un momento se miraron sorprendidos. Después el capitán se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos dispararas por las espalda cuando salgamos?

- No soy tan cobarde ni ruin. – Una cosa era matar en defensa propia en el fragor del combate, otra era hacerlo a sangre fría. - ¿Os largáis ya u os vuelo la cabeza?

Esta vez ninguno de ellos se lo pensó dos veces, dejaron caer sus armas y salieron a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Entonces me acerqué a la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared entre sollozos.

- ¿Estás bien¿Te han hecho algo?

- Sí, estoy bien. – Contestó algo más tranquila, secándose las lágrimas.

- Eso es bueno. Yo soy Amanda Beicker. ¿Y tú?

La chica se levantó apoyándose en la pared, todavía visiblemente fatigada, y me dio la mano.

- Yo soy Claire. Claire Lamarck. Muchas gracias.

- Tranquila. ¿Crees que podrás llegar al jardín con las armas de esos dos desgraciados?

La chica se agachó y recogió ambas armas, una metralleta estándar del ejército de Galbadia y una espada. Claire las observó de cerca y sonrió.

- No creo que tenga problemas.

Tras descansar unos minutos nos despedimos y ella volvió por donde habíamos venido. Yo volví a entrar a la sala y me senté en una mesa. Saqué mi DIP y lo encendí. En los documentos que me había dado el director Kramer venían planos detallados de los tres jardines y los había digitalizado para mi reportaje.

Iba a buscar otra salida, si hubiéramos intentado escapar juntas podríamos haber llamado la atención demasiado.

Vi que había una salida cerca, atravesando el centro del jardín. Sería algo arriesgado, pero con todos los soldados fuera intentando vencer a los SeeDs podía tener éxito.

Memoricé los pasadizos que debía tomar y las puertas que tenía que atravesar y guardé de nuevo el aparato. Desenfundé las dos pistolas y salí de la habitación.

No tardé mucho en llegar a la plaza central del jardín de Galbadia. Había tenido que esconderme un par de veces de algunos soldados que corrían por los pasillos gritándose órdenes los unos a los otros, pero no había sido muy difícil.

Al atravesar la puerta que conducía a la plazoleta di un vistazo rápido alrededor, buscando soldados, pero en cambio vi algo mucho más raro.

Carla, la chica que habíamos encontrado en Fisherman's Horizon, cruzaba tranquilamente por el centro de la sala acompañada de un chico con coleta y vestido con un kimono gris que empuñaba una especie de katana con un extraño tono azulado.

Atravesaron una puerta opuesta a la salida que buscaba yo, pero la curiosidad me pudo y les seguí rápidamente pero con sigilo.

Me asomé por el pasillo que habían tomado intentado verlos. El pasillo era bastante largo y parecía que solamente tenía dos salidas, aparte de en la que me encontraba yo. Una a lo lejos y una escaleras a mano derecha.

No parecía que hubieran tomado el primer camino y hubiesen llegado al final antes de que yo les viera, así que tiré por las escaleras.

A llegar al siguiente piso vi como una puerta de doble hoja se cerraba a mi derecha. Esperé unos segundos para no encontrármelos de cara y la atravesé.

Estaba en un pasillo circular que rodeaba la plaza central del jardín, con una sola puerta, pero no vi a nadie.

De repente en el piso inferior se desató un fuerte barullo. Me asomé por la barandilla y vi a Dederian y a Nida acompañados de algunos SeeDs entrando en la sala, arrollando a algunos soldados.

Me agaché para que no me viera, si me encontraba sin haber conseguido nada útil me haría volver al jardín.

Avancé agachada hacia la puerta por la que tenía que haber pasado Carla y su acompañante y al llegar me levanté y pulse el botón de apertura.

Las puertas se abrieron y se descubrió una habitación a oscuras.

Di un paso hacia dentro de la sala y sonó un pitido agudo, comenzaron a parpadear luces por toda la sala y una gigantesca pantalla se iluminó tenuemente, dejando la estancia en penumbras.

La habitación estaba llena de cables y monitores. Un par de escaleras a cada lado subían hasta una pequeña plataforma elevada. Allí una mujer con un vestido negro y una capa me observaba. La reconocí pese a que llevaba el pelo recogido, la había visto en algunas fotografías que me había enseñado el director, era la bruja Edea Kramer.

Alzó una mano y las puertas se cerraron tras de mí dejándome atrapada con ella. Intenté abrirlas pero parecían atascadas y me volví de nuevo hacia ella.

La bruja me miró girando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, evaluándome.

- Vaya, vaya. – Dijo al fin. -Ahora otra bruja.

- ¿Qué? No soy…

- ¡Silencio! – Ordenó. – ¿De verdad creéis que podéis detenerme? Primero aquellos insectos y ahora esto. ¡Si apenas tienes los poderes activos!

Súbitamente hizo un gesto con la mano y salí despedida contra una pared. Al golpear contra ella caí al suelo. Dolorida y aturdida no entendía que estaba diciendo. Yo no era una bruja, no tenía ningún sentido.

Me levanté como pude y la miré.

- Yo no soy una bruja.

Edea frunció el ceño y me apuntó con la palma de la mano haciendo tuviera una fuerte dolor en el pecho y me faltara el aire. Caí de rodillas al suelo intentado respirar mientras ella gritaba.

- ¡No intentes engañarme, mocosa¡Puedo notar tu débil poder!

Cuando parecía que iba a desmayarme las puertas se abrieron y la bruja paró su ataque.

Inspiré profundamente varias veces intentando recuperar el aliento perdido y alcé la vista.

Un chico rubio con una cicatriz en la cara avanzó hasta el pie de la plataforma donde estaba la bruja. Llevaba una extraña espada en la mano y vestía con una gabardina gris con una gran cruz roja en la espalda.

La bruja le miró desdeñosamente y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Acaba con ella.

Seifer se giró hacia mí y vi como aparecía una gran sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

- Mira quien hay aquí. – Dijo malévolamente. - La putita del payaso.

Avanzó hacia mí con tranquilidad mientras su sonrisa se hacia cada vez más y más grande.

- Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Alzó su espada sobre mí y cerré los ojos. Si hubiera hecho caso a Dederian…

Oí como el arma cortaba el aire sobre mí, pero, en vez de notar el frío acero, se oyó un choque de metales.

-¡Qué coño haces aquí, Amanda?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y vi a Dederian sobre mí, con una mirada interrogativa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar una carcajada resonó en la habitación.

El chico rubio nos miraba divertido.

- Mira, que parejita tan feliz. – Dijo con sorna. – Siento interrumpir este alegre reencuentro pero es hora de terminar lo comenzado¿no crees, payaso?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dederian se lanzó sobre él lanzándole una estocada que el otro desvió rápidamente y siguieron lanzándose ataques el uno al otro.

Dederian parecía muy furioso y apenas dejaba tiempo a su rival de responder a sus acometidas. El combate se alargó varios minutos mientras Seifer parecía perder cada vez más terreno.

En un golpe fortuito éste perdió el arma y Dederian le golpeó en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo, alzó las espadas con una expresión de odio en la cara, y una fuerte explosión le hizo salir despedido al centro de la habitación. Edea había intervenido en el combate.

Dederian se levantó velozmente y se lanzó contra la bruja dando un gran salto hacia la plataforma, pero una nueva explosión más fuerte le hizo caer de nuevo.

Ahora parecía malherido, intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo parecía no responderle y cayó desmayado.

Hasta el momento había permanecido quieta y agotada, sin saber que hacer. Pero al ver al despiadado guerrero de gris recoger su arma y acercarse a él, le lancé un hechizo piro con la fuerza que me quedaba. Cayó de espaldas al suelo entre humo.

Entonces la bruja se giró hacia mí.

- Te has delatado tú misma, bruja.

Seguí sin comprender porqué creía que era una bruja y porqué insistía tanto.

- Te digo que no lo soy. Utilizo G.F's. –Nunca había hecho magia antes de tenerlos, obviamente ella estaba confundida.

- ¿Estás segura? – La comisura de la boca de Edea Kramer se alzó un poco.

- Claro que sí, los enlacé cuando… - Dudé. No recordaba cuando lo había hecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. Metí la mano en la bolsa donde guardaba normalmente los cristales de enlace y oí un tintineo.

Saqué la mano, cerrada y me quedé mirándola. La abrí. Dos relucientes gemas brillaban en mi mano, una roja y otra plateada.

Me quedé completamente en blanco mirándolas. Alcé la vista y vi la palma de la mano de la bruja otra vez.

* * *

Fin del capítulo XIV

* * *

_Quiero recordar que podéis seguir dejando reviews pero que los contestaré en el foro que hay abierto de Almas de SeeD donde, además, encontrareis información, curiosidades y podremos charlar sobre FF. _

_A todos los que leyeron esto:_

_Un saludo y gracias._

_Dederian

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo XV: Decisión_

_¡Amy, Amy!... _Tengo que volver.


	24. Capítulo XV: Decisión

_"Hola a todos. Hoy, día 7 de agosto de 2006, quiero publicar este capítulo para poder dedicarlo a una persona a la cual he admirado mucho desde que la vi por primera vez. Una persona valiente y comprometida que hizo mucho por preservar la naturaleza y educar a los jóvenes de hoy en día. Esa persona falleció el pasado lunes cuatro de este mismo mes mientras trabajaba en uno de sus documentales en los arrecifes de coral de Australia. Tal vez algunos le conozcais de su programa de televisión "El cazacocodrilos", su nombre era Steve Irwin._

_Con escenas de máximo riesgo, grandes gestos, mucha ilusión y vitalidad, Irwin aparecía en sus programas y nos enseñaba el mundo animal y sus maravillas. Siempre entre espécies exóticas y peligrosas, "el cazacocodrilos" falleció haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba: enseñar al mundo el respeto hacia la naturaleza. Espero que tus actos hayan valido para algo.  
_

_Steve, te echaremos de menos."__  
_

_ (Este capítulo ha sido reeditado el día 12-10-06)  
_

* * *

_Capítulo XV:_

_Decisión_

* * *

Todo lo que pasó después fue muy confuso. La bruja Edea me golpeó de nuevo con sus poderes y quedé medio KO. No tenía fuerzas para moverme y la conciencia me iba y venía.

No se cuanto tardaron en aparecer Nida y Xu, pero jamás me sentí más contenta de verles. Mientras él ayudaba a Dederian, la instructora me dio a tomar algunas pociones, con las que pude por lo menos levantarme apoyada en ella.

Nos llevaron al jardín de Balam por una ruta asegurada por SeeDs y nos dejaron en la enfermería donde finalmente perdí la conciencia.

_-¡Amy, Amy¡Despierta, Amy! –De nuevo el chico de pelo castaño me sacudía para que me levantara. Otra vez la extraña señora._

Desperté varias horas más tarde en una camilla. La doctora me hizo una revisión rápida mientras Dederian me observaba apoyado en la pared. Tras terminar la revisión, la médica Kadowaki dijo que estaría en observación un par de horas y que podría irme entonces.

- El objetivo de dejarte en la habitación no era ver si podías escaparte. – Dederian se había incorporado y se había colocado al pie de la cama. – Era que no pasase esto.-La doctora me miró y nos dejó solos corriendo la cortina. – Pensaba que había logrado convencerte para que dejases los combates a los que sabemos luchar. ¿Sabes que somos especialistas?

- Soy una bruja. – No sabía de que otra manera decírselo.

- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías. ¡Doctora¿Seguro que está bien?

- No digo tonterías, cuando me encontré con la bruja Edea ella me lo dijo…y…y después hice magia. – Dederian levantó una ceja. – Tenía las gemas en el bolsillo, lo comprobé. – La bajó y le cambió la cara.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido. Bueno, nunca has sido una bruja. No sé, tu madre… y, bueno, nunca has hecho esas cosas, ni nada. No… no puede ser. – Parecía muy confuso y nervioso y se pasó la mano por la cara y la boca, lo hacía siempre que no sabía que hacer, pero se quedó callado y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Galbadia y la bruja? – Le pregunté.

- Ah, bueno, todo ha acabado y el jardín galbadiense se ha retirado. La bruja Edea parece que estaba poseída por otra bruja, o algo así, y Squall y compañía han conseguido que vuelva a ser la misma que antes. Es bastante confuso, creo que es la mujer del director Kramer, o era, no se. Creo que ahora está reunida con el director, Xu y Langdon.

- ¿Y el comandante?

- Está aquí al lado, pero está muy afectado, a la chica esa con la que estaba le ha pasado algo y está inconsciente.

- Vale. Me voy, tengo que hablar con ella.

Dederian me miró extrañado.

- Pero si está inconsciente, no te va a responder.

- No, hombre, con la bruja, Edea Kramer. – Comencé a levantarme, por suerte no me habían cambiado la ropa. - ¿Estarán en el despacho del director, no?

- Sí, pero ya has oído a la doctora. Tienes que quedarte aquí dos horas.

- Mira, Dederian, voy a levantarme, iré a la puerta y subiré al despacho del director a hablar con ella. Puedes hacer dos cosas o me acompañas, te aseguras de que no me pasa nada por el camino y me apoyas o te quedas aquí solito sentado ahí. Pero hagas lo que hagas yo me voy de aquí – Y esta palabra la remarqué especialmente. – ahora.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos, pero le mantuve la mirada. Finalmente cedió.

- Está bien, deja que hable con la doctora Kadowaki.

Dederian descorrió la cortinilla y salió a hacerlo mientras yo recogía mis cosas del casillero. Cuando terminé ya había vuelto.

- Te acompañaré a hablar con la bruja, pero tienes que prometerme que después volveremos a que la doctora te haga una última revisión. – Me miró, suplicante, con sus ojazos azules. – Por favor, Amanda.

- Claro. Tampoco nos llevará mucho, tranquilo.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado ni cuando, ni siquiera porqué, si había uno. Tal vez sólo fuera un error, o un truco para confundirme y poder ganar. No tenía ni idea, y esperaba que la mujer del director pudiera aclararme algo.

Golpeé la puerta un par de veces y entré sin esperar respuesta. Sorprendidos Cid Kramer, Gaetano, Xu y Edea se giraron hacia mi cuando entré.

La bruja se llevó la mano a la boca y soltó un breve "oh".

- Perdonen la interrupción, pero me gustaría hablar con la señora Kramer un momento.

Enseguida Xu me lanzó una mirada furibunda y se puso a la defensiva.

- No creo que sea pertinente, hay asuntos más importantes que las pesquisas de una periodista entrometida.

- Vamos, Takako. – Le dijo el director. – Creo que la señorita Beicker debe de tener un motivo más que suficiente para estar aquí y deberíamos dejar que se explique.

- Gracias, señor Kramer, pero antes de nada me gustaría saber si la señora Edea Kramer recuerda todo lo ocurrido, si no, mi visita no tendrá sentido.

Fue ella misma quien contestó.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

- Sí.

- ¿Es cierto?

Calló un momento y me miró con sus intensos ojos ambarinos.

- Lo es.

Dederian me puso la mano en el hombro y yo me agarré a ella con fuerza.

- Un momento, un momento. – Ahora era Gaetano quien intervenía. - ¿Se puede saber qué te dijo?

Ninguno supo que decir. Ya no era ningún secreto cual era el verdadero objetivo de los SeeDs, y con una poderosa bruja capaz de poseer a cualquiera de su condición, incluso yo podría convertirme en una nueva amenaza.

Como había dicho a Dederian, volvimos a la enfermería con la doctora Kadowaki. Cuando hacía unos minutos que había comenzado, Edea entró y se acercó a mí.

- Por favor, Susan ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? – No me extrañó que conociera el nombre de pila de la doctora, trabajaba allí desde la fundación del jardín. – Te prometo que te la devolveré enseguida.

La eludida suspiró y finalmente accedió, dejándonos a Dederian, la bruja y a mí en el cubículo.

Se sentó junto a mí en la camilla. Seguía vistiendo el vestido largo de tonos oscuros y un casco con extrañas ornamentaciones que había confundido, en la penumbra en la que habíamos coincidido, por su pelo recogido en un moño. Ahora su cara parecía más expresiva.

- Siento mucho las circunstancias en las que te has tenido que enterar de esto.- Realmente parecía sentirlo.- Se que es un mal trago.

Pero aunque fuese una bruja todavía no sabía porqué.

- ¿Cómo puede haber pasado¿Cómo puede ser? – Seguramente se me notaba en la cara la angustia que estaba pasando porque al mirarme pareció entristecerse.

- No lo se. Yo no entiendo de esto. Solamente puedo contarte lo que me pasó a mí, no se que es lo habitual. – Asentí para que lo hiciera. – Hace años, cuando todavía regentaba junto a mi marido el orfanato, una bruja, agonizando, apareció ante mí. Me explicó que cuando una bruja muere sus poderes pasan a otra mujer cercana. En el orfanato había muchas niñas y no quería que ninguna se viese afectada por aquello, la mayoría de ellas habían perdido a sus padres en la guerra de la bruja. Para evitarlo, tuve que aceptar sus poderes y convertirme en una hechicera.

No pude más que decir un débil "vaya" ante la historia.

- A diferencia de ti, por suerte o por desgracia, aún no lo se, yo supe desde el primer momento en lo que me había convertido y las habilidades que había recibido. ¿No recuerdas haber vivido ninguna escena parecida, verdad? – Dederian me miró.

_¡Amy, Amy!_

- Yo…bueno… no creo. No…no estoy segura…

_¡Amy, Despierta!_

Aquella dulce voz me resonaba en la cabeza. Crucé la mirada con Dederian.

- Puede ser que…

Edea se levantó y se puso frente a mí.

- Pareces confusa. Tal vez debería reposar un poco. Ya sabes, charlar con la almohada. Te irá bien. Ha sido un día duro.

- Sí, puede ser.- Era la mejor idea.

Edea se fue y yo terminé de pasar la revisión con éxito. Después Dederian intentó que pasara por el comedor a tomar algo, pero la verdad es que estaba a punto del colapso mental y preferí estirarme en la habitación. El conducto de ventilación abierto y medio achicharrado hizo que me removiese. Por suerte no tardé en dormirme entre mis pensamientos.

_De nuevo el niño de ojos azules me despertó y otra vez bajé las escaleras con el peldaño que crujía. De nuevo abrí la puerta y una fuerte luz me cegó. Pero esta vez, una silueta femenina se dibujó en ella._

De repente, me desperté con un pensamiento en mente. El reloj marcaba las seis y siete, todavía era temprano. Dederian se removía inquieto en sus sábanas. Le toqué el brazo y abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Tengo que volver.

Él me miró a los ojos.

-No irás sola.

Unas horas más tarde nos reunimos con el director Kramer y Xu y Gaetano como representantes de Squall, que seguía en la enfermería.

- Vamos a abandonar el jardín. – Ninguno se sorprendió. – Aquí estoy a la vista y puedo ser objetivo de la bruja, convirtiéndome en un peligro. Iremos a un lugar apartado y me esconderé.

- ¿A dónde iréis? – Fue el director quien preguntó, sin un atisbo de su sonrisa habitual.

- Volveremos a Melcino, en el continente de Galbadia.

Se hizo un breve silencio mientras todos nos mirábamos.

- Yo os acompañaré. – Todas las vistas se clavaron en el autor de aquellas palabras. Langdon Gaetano. – Aquí ya no soy imprescindible y podéis encontraros cualquier peligro por el camino, mi experiencia os irá bien. Además, la señora Kramer dice que nuestro enemigo es una bruja del futuro con lo que no es un peligro directo, y sería adecuado que Amanda tenga más de un escolta.

- ¿Estás seguro, Langdon? – El director se dirigía a él por encima de las gafas, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

- Lo estoy. Dederian siempre ha sido un alumno aventajado por su experiencia y habilidades, pero todavía le he de enseñar una última lección. Y Amada Beicker, pese a que no era su responsabilidad, ha luchado con valor por y con nosotros, se merece que le demos apoyo.

Cid Kramer asintió.

- Es cierto. – Dijo.- Entonces, si no tenéis ningún inconveniente, Gaetano os acompañará.

- Será un placer, muchas gracias Langdon.

Él asintió y el director continuó hablando.

- Podéis llevaros todo lo que necesitéis para el viaje. Podéis elegir el vehículo que queráis del parking y uno de nuestro helicópteros os llevará hasta las costas de Galbadia.

- Es usted muy amable, señor Kramer. Le estoy muy agradecida; a todos de hecho. Esta misma tarde nos iremos.

Tras la reunión, buscamos a nuestros amigos del jardín y comimos todos juntos como despedida, desgraciadamente, Rinoa estaba inconsciente en la enfermería y Squall permanecía a su lado.

Todo fue muy triste, pero prometimos volvernos a ver y juntarnos para hacer una nueva comida todos de nuevo. Incluso Dederian e Irvine hicieron las paces y se dieron la mano. El director nos dedicó unas bonitas palabras de agradecimiento y apoyo al final de la comida, que terminaron entre los aplausos y la llorera de las chicas.

Al llegar la hora de partir todos vinieron a despedirnos al pequeño helipuerto del jardín. Habíamos guardado nuestras cosas en un furgón de operaciones especiales SeeD para cuatro personas que habíamos escogido para hacer el viaje. Tenía literas, una pequeña cocina y cuarto de baño, además de una buena cantidad de armas. Iría colgando del helicóptero todo el trayecto dentro de una gran caja.

No tardamos en despegar, mientras todos se despedían de nosotros con la mano desde el suelo no pude evitar sentir un pequeño vacío en mi interior y la sensación de que tal vez no llegaría a volver a verles nunca más.

El viaje desde el jardín fue bastante tranquilo y no duró más de unas horas. Dederian se pasó todo el viaje en silencio, mirando al horizonte y el océano. Podía sentir su inquietud, no había vuelto a Melcino desde los trece años y sabía que no él no tenía demasiadas ganas de volver, pero también sabía que no iba a dejarme sola en aquel momento. En el fondo ambos sabíamos donde nos llevaría nuestra búsqueda y que abriríamos viejas heridas de todos, pero era la única manera de encontrarle sentido a algo.

Al llegar a las costas de Winhill el piloto nos bajó y soltó el vehículo, teniendo en cuenta nuestro enfrentamiento directo con Galbadia, seguramente entrar en su espacio aéreo con un helicóptero del jardín era pedir a gritos que nos derribasen.

Nos subimos al vehículo y comprobamos que todo estuviese en orden mientras acomodábamos nuestras bolsas y pertenencias cerca de las literas plegadas en la parte de atrás.

Cuando terminamos nos sentamos los tres detrás.

- Tendremos que hacer turnos para conducir. – Dijo Gaetano.

- Sí. – Contesto Dederian. – Contra antes lleguemos mejor. – Asentí. Yo era la que estaba más ansiosa por llegar.

Tras dieciséis horas que aproveché para descansar y poner en orden mis ideas, me llegó el turno de conducir. Pasaron los minutos en silencio, avanzando en la oscuridad campo a través.

- Dederian. – dijo Langdon tras unos minutos en silencio. -Ha llegado la hora de que te enseñe lo único que te queda por aprender de mí. - Aunque tenía la atención plenamente puesta en la carretera, no pude evitar oírles. – Escucha atentamente mí historia…

* * *

Fin del capítulo XV

* * *

_Ahora sólo quiero pedir disculpas a mis lectores. La prisa por terminar y publicar este capítulo ha hecho que la calidad del mismo se viera más reducida de lo habitual y la posterior reedición (un mero parche, de momento) para intentar disminuir mi evidente falta de inspiración y de calidad como escritor. Espero que este nuevo final se mejor que el anterior y hayas quedado, por lo menos, ligeramente satisfechos. Os recuerdo que hay un foro abierto de Almas de SeeD donde encontrareis información sobre el fic y donde poder charlar o comunicaros conmigo._

_  
Ya se acerca el final, lenta, pero inexorablemente._

_Un saludo a todos._

_Dederian_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Itermetzzo VIII__-I__: Gotas del pasado _by Langdon Gaetano

Yo nací en la antigua ciudad de Galbadia, hace treinta y cinco años...


	25. Intermedio VIII: Gotas del pasado 1p

_Hola a todos. Hace tiempo que no actualizo pero espero no haber perdido a ningún lector. Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero espero tener algo de tiempo a partir de ahora._

_Un saludo a todos. _

_Dederian _

* * *

_Capítulo Intermedio VIII:_

_Gotas del pasado _

_Primera parte_

_By Langdon Gaetano_

* * *

Yo nací en la antigua ciudad de Galbadia, hace treinta y cinco años. No vivíamos buenos tiempos, la bruja Adel reinaba en Esthar y había conseguido extender su influencia a todo el continente de Trabia, rompiendo las relaciones que mantenía nuestro país con él.

Los dirigentes de los países del, ahora, continente de Galbadia temían que las asociaciones comerciales entre ellos pudieran parecer ante la bruja una alianza de todo el continente para hacerle frente y que se decidiera a invadirles. Las interacciones entre Galbadia, Dollet y Timber desaparecieron.

A causa de todo esto muchos comercios e industrias se hundieron, arruinando a mucha gente y a mucha más dejándola sin trabajo, sin dinero para alimentar a sus familias.

Entre esas familias estaba la mía. Mi padre y mi madre trabajaron mucho y muy duro para mantenerme. Desde que tengo memoria intenté ayudarles buscando algún tipo de trabajo que mi pequeño y débil cuerpo pudiera hacer, pero siempre se negaron. "Debes estudiar para tener un futuro mejor que éste" decían. Cada mañana se levantaban con la incertidumbre de no saberse si habían perdido el empleo, se iban a trabajar temiendo el quiebre de la empresa y volvían a casa rezando para que la comida no hubiera subido de precio.

Cuando cumplí los nueve años Vinzer Deling dio un golpe de estado, asesinó al presidente y al rey y se proclamó como máximo dirigente del nuevo Sagrado Imperio de Galbadia, la salvación de los galbadienses y la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

Obviamente no le fue tan fácil hacerlo, durante una semana el preparado ejército de Galbadia luchó contra los ciudadanos seguidores de la monarquía y los soldados que desertaron que también la apoyaban.

El rey fue el primero en morir. Con su cabeza anunció Deling sus intenciones. El príncipe había conseguido escapar y lideró a los monárquicos durante cuatro días. La mañana del quinto día Deling apareció de nuevo en público con su cabeza. Ya no había más descendientes del rey y las esperanzas y fuerzas de los que apoyaban a la monarquía se hundieron del todo.

Durante los siguientes tres días el ejército de Galbadia asesinó brutalmente a la poca resistencia que quedaba, a todos aquellos que se habían declarado públicamente monárquicos e incluso a cualquiera que fuese acusado de serlo. Los soldados tenían órdenes de acabar con todos los adultos y dejar vivir a los menores.

La noche del séptimo día mis padres y yo estábamos cenando en la cocina. Todavía recuerdo el olor de aquel estofado que había preparado mi madre. Había conseguido algo de ternera y se la había añadido como algo especial con lo que el olor era especialmente bueno.

De repente oímos un fuerte golpe y la puerta de entrada salió despedida mientras los soldados entraban con las metralletas en alto.

Todos nos levantamos de golpe y mi padre intentó interponerse para que no nos hicieran nada; pero fue inútil. Uno de los soldados lo acribilló sin mediar palabra.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas mientras el cuerpo de mi padre caía al suelo sin vida y mi madre gritaba entre sollozos.

Me lancé sobre el soldado que le había disparado y le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, pero se limitó a golpearme en la cabeza con la culata de su arma. Caí al suelo medio inconsciente. Lo último que oí fue una segunda ráfaga y el sonido de mi madre al caer al suelo.

Las siguientes semanas las pasé en un orfanato lleno de chicos y chicas que había pasado por lo mismo que yo.

Un día no muy especial, una familia me adoptó, los Heinza. El señor Heinza regentaba una tienda de comestibles ayudado por su mujer. Se aprovisionaba gracias a su hermano, que trabajaba una buena parcela de tierra en las afueras de la ciudad y con el que repartía los beneficios que sacaba. Gracias al negocio tenía bastante dinero y durante los años que pasé con ellos no me faltó de nada.

Me trataban con todo el cariño y amor del mundo, pero jamás pude sentirme como hijo suyo, aún así con el tiempo les quise y respeté como si lo fueran. Me dieron los mejores estudios y fui a una de las mejores escuelas de la renombrada ciudad de Deling.

En ella conocí a una chica extraordinaria, Lucia de Lara. De pelo y ojos castaños, llena de vitalidad y alegría, muy inteligente y que odiaba tanto como yo el régimen dictatorial que había impuesto Vinzer Deling.

No tardó mucho en unirnos una fuerte amistad que, a los dieciséis años, se transformó en amor. Para entonces ya formábamos parte de uno de los pocos grupos restantes que boicoteaban clandestinamente al ejército.

Vinzer Deling no tuvo nunca piedad de sus opositores, cada semana había redadas y los que caían en sus manos se les encerraba… o algo peor.

Al llegar al poder Deling estableció sus propias leyes, cambió el nombre a la capital, estableció allí al ejército y les dio carta blanca. Los ciudadanos se quedaron sin derechos, sólo existían sus normas. Aunque había algunos soldados que actuaban de buena fe, la mayoría aprovechó la situación para cometer todo tipo de atrocidades, robos, violaciones, palizas y todo lo que se les ocurría.

Un año después del golpe de estado Vinzer Deling hizo un trato de no agresión con la bruja Adel, consiguiendo vía libre para lanzarse a la conquista del continente.

Nada más anunciarse el trato, las tropas de Galbadia se lanzaron sobre los territorios vecinos de los pueblos de Wilburn, primero, y la república de Monterosa después. En ninguno de los dos países la resistencia duró más de seis meses, seguramente debido a los mismos motivos que en Galbadia.

Tras un año Deling había duplicado los territorios que dominaba y parecía que Dollet y Timber temían demasiado al apoyo que tenía Deling de la bruja Adel para declarar una guerra abierta a Galbadia. Decidieron pactar con él.

Los tratados de Lallapatooza supusieron la confirmación oficial del poder que había adquirido Deling. Las fronteras de Galbadia llegaban hasta el mismísimo río Yaulny, teniendo frontera tanto con los territorios de Dollet como con los de Timber. Además, los tratados comerciales favorecedores y la ingente cantidad de "donaciones" de los estos países como prueba de "buena voluntad", hicieron que las arcas del estado se llenaron prodigiosamente.

Deling aprovechó la situación de paz para aumentar la presión sobre los grupos opositores y para reformar la capital y las principales ciudades.

Durante tres años consiguió estabilizar la situación económica del país gracias a las facilidades comerciales de los países vecinos y a las grandes inversiones que hizo en las compañías, esto obviamente a cambio de sustituir en ellas a los dirigentes por gente de su confianza. Tras la reforma, la ciudad de Deling quedó, más o menos, como está ahora.

Al inicio del cuarto año, Vinzer Deling anunció que Timber había estado conspirando contra el Sagrado Imperio de Galbadia creando un gran ejército y contraviniendo los acuerdos de Lallapatooza.

Curiosamente, el ejército de Galbadia ya hacía meses que se había instalado en bases cercanas a las fronteras de Timber y no tardó en lanzarse sobre el país vecino. Dollet no hizo nada, temiendo posibles represalias de la bruja Adel.

Durante siete meses Timber resistió ante las tropas galbadienses, después Deling anunció desde las instalaciones de la misma ciudad que el presidente había "decidido anexar los territorios de la república timbarita al creciente y prospero Imperio de Galbadia". Afortunadamente, el orgulloso pueblo de Timber jamás se sometió al poder del tirano y, aún hoy, existen unos pocos revolucionarios.

Pese a todo, Galbadia ya ocupaba las tres cuartas partes del continente y, a parte de los dominios de la bruja Adel, ninguno de los países que todavía no estaban bajo el yugo de alguno de ellos podía plantarle cara. Seguramente esto no gustó a Adel y los tratos entre ambos continentes desaparecieron.

Parecía que la expansión de Galbadia había concluido, debido, lo más probable, al miedo que debía sentir Vinzer Deling de una guerra abierta contra una de las brujas más poderosas que han pisado el planeta.

Pero, de repente, algo más de dos años después, entre los infiltrados que teníamos entre las altas esferas del poder de Galbadia, comenzaron a llegar rumores sobre la derrota de la bruja en Esthar, su base de operaciones. Poco después, como ya sabréis, la lágrima de la luna cayó sobre toda la zona de Esthar y todos los informes que se hicieron señalaban a la desaparición de toda la civilización estharita.

Respecto a esto quiero deciros algo muy importante. Con todo lo que está ocurriendo seguramente no durará mucho el secreto, pero el director Kramer, Xu y yo hemos creído conveniente que lo sepáis debido a tu recién descubierta condición, Amanda. Me refiero a que Esthar no desapareció entonces.

Esthar ya era un pueblo muy avanzado hace veinte años. Tras la caída de la bruja Adel, provocaron, gracias a una extraña máquina, la caída de la lágrima lunar en su territorio y justo entonces encendieron unos increíbles dispositivos de camuflaje sobre todo su territorio, quedando aislados.

Durante muchos años, solamente nosotros tres hemos sabido la verdad, y todo fue por iniciativa de ellos, si no, seguramente, jamás lo hubiéramos descubierto. Pero ahora es posible que ellos sean el único recurso que nos queda delante de esa terrible bruja del futuro que nos amenaza. Si algún día tenéis problemas relacionados con la magia id allí y buscad al profesor Odine. Pero bueno, ya hablaremos de ello más tarde.

Con la caída de la bruja Adel, Vinzer Deling y su imperio se habían convertido en el poder más grande del mundo, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarse a todos los pueblos a los que había sometido y a los que habían quedado liberados de la bruja y salir victorioso.

De nuevo hizo gala de su palabrería y sus artimañas e hizo un comunicado oficial en el que declaraba que "tras la desaparición de la terrible amenaza de la bruja Adel, los pueblos del mundo debía permanecer más unidos que nunca para poder recuperarse lo más rápidamente posible de los daños que habían sufrido todos." Funcionó, y un año después apareció, oportunamente, Cid Kramer con una propuesta que ayudó a mejorar las relaciones entre el continente de Galbadia y el de Trabia, la creación de los jardines.

Y allí vi mi oportunidad de convertirme en alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para liderar a los opositores del régimen de Vinzer Deling. Lucia y todos los del grupo me apoyaron y acabaron de convencerme para que me lanzase.

Estuve indeciso durante algunos días, no quería dejar a los Heinza solos y aún menos a Lucia; pero finalmente me decidí a hacerlo después de una redada especialmente cruenta en la que uno de los hermanos de Lucia fue asesinado cruelmente por un soldado raso.

Los Heinza aceptaron pagar mi ingreso en el jardín, apenados por mi marcha, pero felices de saber que me convertiría en uno de los jóvenes que representaban la nueva paz mundial.

Un mes después de tomar la decisión, viajé al jardín de Balam donde me instalé a la espera de la inauguración oficial.

Fue un acto espectacular. Había miles de personas provenientes de todo el mundo: galbadienses, trabianos, shumis, incluso había gente de los lejanos pueblos de Centra. Los principales gobernantes del mundo presenciaron el acto, satisfechos. Éramos más de dos mil aspirantes a SeeD de casi todas las edades, desde niños de doce años hasta unos pocos que superaban la cuarentena, claro que unos años después se instauró como norma para ingresar una edad máxima.

A los mayores de dieciséis años se nos hicieron varias pruebas de aptitud para determinar el nivel de nuestras habilidades y poder crear rápidamente las primeras escuadras SeeD. Tras las pruebas me asignaron a uno de los grupos superiores, me dijeron que tras un par de años allí tendría el nivel suficiente para convertirme en SeeD, todo lo que había aprendido en la resistencia me sirvió durante las pruebas.

Las primeras semanas fueron mucho más duras de lo que esperaba. Entre las clases, los entrenamientos y el gimnasio estábamos casi quince horas sin parar. Pese a todo cada día aprendía una cosa nueva y las llamadas casi diarias de Lucía hacían que cada mañana me levantase con nuevas fuerzas.

Comencé a preocuparme después de dos meses en el jardín. Nuestro grupo antivinzeriano siempre había sido muy activo e incluso muchos me criticaron por serlo demasiado a veces; pero desde mi marcha habían comenzado a crecer la cantidad y agresividad de los ataques al régimen dictatorial de Deling.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio VIII-1

* * *

_A los que leyeron esto:  
_

_Un saludo y gracias. (Os recuerdo que contestaré vuestros RR's en el foro que tengo abierto)_

_Dederian_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Itermetzzo VIII__-II__: Gotas del pasado _by Langdon Gaetano

... cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía el brazo extendido hacia él y le apuntaba... apreté el gatillo y el disparo resonó por toda la sala.


	26. Intermedio VIII: Gotas del pasado 2p

_Hola a todos. Ya os traigo la segunda parte de la historia de Langdon. Espero que disfruteis, o que por lo menos no os aburrais._

_Un saludo._

_Dederian _

* * *

_Capítulo Intermedio VIII:_

_Gotas del pasado _

_Segunda parte_

_By Langdon Gaetano_

* * *

Tras unos pocos meses en el jardín, Lucía me comunicó que, gracias a un infiltrado, había surgido la oportunidad de secuestrar a Vinzer Deling. 

Me negué en redondo a que lo intentaran, sabíamos de sobras que la seguridad en torno a Deling era siempre extrema y que no solían dejar ni un solo detalle descuidado. Desgraciadamente no me hicieron caso alguno.

Le dije que no estaban preparados, que no debía arriesgarse tanto o que, por lo menos, encomendaran el trabajo a otros más preparados. Pero estaba embargada por la emoción y la adrenalina y dijo que eran capaces de hacerlo, que no me preocupara.

La noche anterior al intento de secuestro me llamó. Le supliqué que no fuera pero no quiso escucharme. "Tranquilo, mi amor.", me dijo, "Mañana veras cumplido nuestro sueño y volveremos a ser libres."

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni muchas otras que las siguieron, pero me estoy avanzando demasiado. Al día siguiente no hubo ningún anuncio de Galbadia, ni noticia alguna en referencia; Lucía no me llamó y tampoco lo hice yo no se bien porqué.

Durante el día siguiente tampoco recibí noticias suyas, pero entonces sí llamé y lo que oí entonces me heló el corazón: todos los que partieron en la misión cayeron en una trampa y habían muerto.

Sin poder llegar a asimilar la noticia, partí del jardín en permiso hacia la ciudad de Deling. No fue si no al llegar y ver el ataúd cuando comprendí que ya no la vería más, que no podría disfrutar de nuevo de su sonrisa y que ya no oiría más su voz.

Allí mismo, entre lágrimas y dolor, arrodillado junto a ella, me juré que no descansaría hasta que su sueño se viera cumplido y pudiera descansar en paz.

De aquella promesa y de su recuerdo saqué las fuerzas los siguientes dos años para luchar como no lo había hecho hasta entonces, para llegar a convertirme en SeeD. Pensé que una vez conseguido, sería más fácil vencer, pero estaba equivocado.

Pasé el examen final con la máxima puntuación posible y, rápidamente, me hice un nombre entre los SeeD y se me asignaban las misiones más difíciles. Debido a esto comencé a ver al director Kramer cada vez con más frecuencia y acudía a su despacho simplemente para hablar con él y pedirle consejo.

Un día llegó al jardín un portavoz de uno de los grupos de la resistencia en Deling. Querían contratar a un pequeño grupo de SeeDs para rescatar, de una de las peores prisiones de Galbadia, a su recientemente capturado jefe.

La relación entre el director y yo ya se había estrechado mucho entonces y él ya conocía gran parte de los detalles de mi pasado, entre ellos, mi deseo de venganza contra Galbadia. En un primer momento se negó en rotundo a dejarme ir a mí, pero le convencí de que nadie mejor que yo conocía las prisiones de Galbadia, sus estrategias y el comportamiento de sus soldados. Además, yo era uno de los SeeD de mayor rango del jardín y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que, pese a que el contrato era totalmente confidencial, Vinzer supiera que algunos SeeD ayudaban a la resistencia.

Finalmente el director Kramer cedió y partí, junto a un par de SeeDs más, hacía la ciudad de Deling.

Tras un par de meses investigando y planeando la mejor manera de entrar en la prisión, rescatar al jefe y salir de nuevo; se presentó la ocasión.

Deling iba a visitar la prisión y a dar un discurso por televisión. Y aunque las medidas de seguridad iba a reforzarse muchísimo a su alrededor, en el bloque de celdas donde estaba nuestro objetivo, se iba a reducir la vigilancia ligeramente.

Aprovechando un par de trajes de soldado y unos pases bien conseguidos llegamos a las celdas sin ningún problema. La ruta de salida, en cambio, era más arriesgada. Con un disfraz y un pase de prensa, el jefe, junto a nosotros, iba a salir casi por delante de Vinzer Deling.

La idea era que él se disimulara entre los periodistas y, una vez acabado el discurso, saliera tranquilamente junto a los demás. Pero, por desgracia, algo no salió bien y me apena decir que fue culpa mía.

Cuando entramos en la sala Deling ya había comenzado el discurso. Cada uno se colocó en la posición que le tocaba intentando llamar lo más mínimo la atención. Una vez me coloqué en mi posición, me paré a escuchar el discurso de Deling y me quedé helado: estaba criticando y mofándose con una dureza inusitada, incluso en él, a la resistencia.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un dardo que se clavaba en mi corazón y hacía que la sangre me hirviese más y más, y cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía el brazo extendido hacia él y le apuntaba con la metralleta que llevaba por el disfraz.

En lo que después intenté convencerme que había sido un movimiento involuntario, apreté el gatillo y el disparo resonó por toda la sala.

Deling cayó de espaldas tras el impacto y, por un segundo, todo pareció pararse y un pesado silencio se hizo en la sala. Cuando terminó el segundo, cundió el pánico.

Entre gritos todos los periodistas corrieron en desbandada hacia la salida mientras la mayoría de soldados intentaban evitar que lo hicieran.

Mientras tanto unos cuantos soldados me había saltado encima y me había derribado y luchaba por zafarme de ellos.

De repente, por encima del atronador ruido que había en la sala, comenzó a oírse una risa bronca y malvada que cada vez se hacía más alta y fuerte, absorbiendo el resto de sonidos hasta que sólo quedó ella.

Todas las cabezas estaban vueltas hacia el estrado cuando, ante la mirada atónita de la sala, una mano se posó sobre el pedestal y Vinzer Deling se levantó.

Cuando se vio su rostro, un sobresalto mudo llenó la sala: justo en el centro de su frente tenía un oscuro agujero del que resbalaba un hilo de espesa sangre.

Y mientras todos observaban la macabra sonrisa de Deling, un tentáculo surgió del orificio y se pudo oír como alguien ahogaba un grito justo antes de que el pánico cundiera de nuevo, aquella vez incluso la mayoría de soldados huyeron.

Tranquilamente Deling se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo parecido a un pequeño mando a distancia y apretó un botón y una perforante alarma saltó en todo el edificio.

Conocía bien el sistema de seguridad de la prisión, cuando era activado, todas las salidas y la mayoría de puertas se cerraban completamente y solamente con un pase de muy alto nivel se podían abrir.

Deling miró a los pocos que quedábamos allí, unos pocos soldados y yo, que permanecíamos quietos, atónitos, observándole. De repente levantó las manos y sus dedos se alargaron, como finos tentáculos, y salieron disparados atravesando el corazón a todos los soldados que quedaban allí.

También me lo hubiese atravesado a mí si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo. Sin embargo, no pude evitar que me atravesara la pierna, prácticamente destrozándomela, y, apunto de caer inconsciente por el dolor, vi como el extraño Deling salía de la estancia en pos de los que habían huido, incluidos mis compañeros.

Por suerte, ellos ya habían pensado que era una temeridad huir en tropel y se habían escondido a trazar un nuevo plan de salida. Poco después volvieron a la sala a buscarme y, al no poder despertarme, tuvieron que cargar conmigo hasta conseguir escapar. Aun hoy me pregunto como lo consiguieron cargando a un soldado moribundo entre las filas enemigas.

Y aquí, Dederian, es donde quiero que veas la última lección que quiero darte. Yo rompí las reglas, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, por la pasión y el corazón durante una misión, y por culpa de ello puse en peligro el cumplimiento del objetivo, a mis compañeros y amigos, perdí la movilidad en parte de la pierna, e hice que se perdieran vidas humanas inútilmente, entre ellos, decenas de periodistas inocentes que fueron asesinados brutalmente y de los cuales se borró todo rastro de la prisión.

Tener sentimientos no es malo, por supuesto, pero un SeeD en medio de una misión no puede permitirse el lujo de exteriorizarlos o puede pagarlo muy caro, tan caro como su vida o la de sus compañeros.

Sé bien que esta lección ya te la han explicado muchas veces, pero también sé que te pareces más a mi de lo que querría, y a mí también me lo habían explicado muchísimas veces.

Tras la grave herida en la pierna perdí parte de la movilidad en ella, como ya sabes, y tuve que retirarme de las escuadras SeeD. El director Kramer me organizó un homenaje al que asistió todo el jardín y me nombraron SeeD honorífico, pero pese al apoyo de mis amigos, caí en una grave depresión; había perdido todo por lo que había luchado.

Por suerte el director nunca dejó de apoyarme y me visitó todos los días, intentó acompañarme todas las veces que pudo a ver a la doctora Kadowaki y prácticamente me obligaba a ir a cenar con él para que comiera algo.

Poco a poco fui recuperándome y comencé a pasear por el jardín, observaba a los alumnos y las clases que se desarrollaban en los exteriores con melancolía. El director se fijó en ello, y cuando pensó que estaba preparado, me ofreció un puesto de profesor. En un primer momento me negué rotundamente, pero la idea quedó flotando en mi mente provocándome una extraña excitación.

Tras la oferta decidí comenzar un tratamiento de rehabilitación de mi pierna junto a la doctora Kadowaki, y rápidamente comencé a manejarme más rápidamente sin muletas. Unos meses después ya había podido recuperar toda la movilidad en la pierna que podía. Entonces comencé a practicar el combate. El proceso fue difícil, lento y frustrante pero poco a poco conseguí ir ganando confianza, hasta que pude manejarme con la facilidad con la que lo hago ahora.

Cuando más animado estaba, el director Kramer volvió a ofrecerme el puesto de profesor, y aquella vez no puede rechazarlo.

Tuve la suerte de contar con el apoyo de una de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido, pero mi error lo pagué caro y si no hubiera sido por Cid Kramer me hubiera hundido hasta el fondo irremediablemente.

Este es mi último consejo como tu instructor.

Que tus sentimientos no nublen tu juicio.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio VIII-2

* * *

_A los que leyeron esto:  
_

_Gracias al Comandante Leonhart (aunque tardes en leer esto) y a Larosadplata por vuestros comentarios ;)_

_Os recuerdo que hay un foro abierto sobre Almas de SeeD donde colgré las respuestas a los RR y donde encontrareis algo de material y curiosidades sobre este fic._

_Tambien hay una zona para comentar otros fics de FF que os hayan gustado y querais compartir con los demás. _

_Nos vemos allí ;)_

_Un saludo a todos y gracias._

_Dederian_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo __XVI: _

- ¡Oiga señora! – Le interrumpió Langdon tajantemente. – Que estemos aquí ya no tiene solución, así que ¿Por qué no se calma y nos explica de qué está hablando?

- Está bien. – Dijo arrogantemente. – Pero esto puede llevarnos un rato, así que ¿por qué no traéis un té?

-...Bien, lo primero de todo son las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Anatema y soy la última bruja que queda viva del exilio de Xian. 


	27. Capítulo XVI: Melcino

_Se acerca el final...  
_

* * *

_Capítulo XVI:_

_Melcino_

* * *

El trayecto hasta Melcino fue tranquilo, llegamos en unos cuatro días, y gracias a la autonomía del furgón SeeD no nos hizo falta repostar en ningún momento hasta que llegamos.

El pueblo era bastante pequeño y se encontraba en los bosques de Timber. Básicamente era autosuficiente y, tiempo atrás, cuando permanecía aislado del resto del mundo, el dinero había sido inútil. Cada uno hacía lo que mejor se le daba y compartía con los demás el fruto de su esfuerzo para que todos pudiesen vivir bien, antes de la llegada del capitalismo, en Melcino no existía el egoísmo.

Por suerte, el pueblo no se había dejado corromper del todo. Todas las personas que vivían allí disponían de todo lo necesario para vivir en condiciones y lo que se sacaba de los excedentes de producción era destinado a mejorar el pueblo, como el televisor gigante del ayuntamiento; o para sufragar algunos gastos concretos, como una parte importante de mi carrera o la cuota de acceso a las pruebas del jardín de Balam de Dederian.

Nuestra entrada al pueblo creó mucha expectación, apenas entraban vehículos y la mayoría no eran, ni de cerca, tan grandes. Era Gaetano quien conducía, yo le guiaba desde el asiento del copiloto y Dederian permanecía en silencio atrás.

Mientras avanzábamos hacia el ayuntamiento y la gente se asomaba, me di cuenta que hacía un año que no volvía a casa, justo antes de caer en la cuenta de que Dederian no había vuelto desde que se fue al jardín, y de eso hacía más de cinco años.

Cuando Dederian y Langdon bajaron delante de mí la gente dio un paso atrás, asustada. Al verlo reí para mis adentros, dos hombres tan altos y serios bajando de un gran furgón armados, asustaba al más pintado, y más en un pueblo pacífico.

Pero la gente no se tranquilizó al verme, debía de tener un aspecto muy diferente al que lucía en mi última visita ya que la única persona que me reconoció fue mi madre, que salió entre la gente y me dio un fuerte abrazo, tras lo cual miró a Dederian sonrió y le acarició la cara.

Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a caer en la cuenta de quien era yo, e incluso me pareció que algunos reconocían a Dederian.

Sin dar tiempo a las preguntas, mi madre nos llevó hasta casa y nos invitó a tomar un té.

Allí le presenté a Langdon y, mientras disfrutábamos del sabor del té que había preparado, le expliqué todo lo que había vivido desde mi última visita y lo que me había llevado de vuelta a casa, lo cual pensé que sería una gran sorpresa para ella, pero la única reacción que salió de ella tras la noticia fue una mirada seria, perdida en el fondo de la taza de té.

Obviamente no era la reacción que esperaba pero, seguramente, sí la respuesta que buscaba.

Los tres mirábamos a mi madre esperando que tomase la iniciativa en la conversación. Ella dejó la taza en el platillo y se frotó las manos intentando conservar el calor que desprendía. Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana quedándose parada delante mirando a través de ella.

- Tú difunto padre ya advirtió que sólo traerían problemas al pueblo, pero nadie más supo ver más allá de las buenas palabras de aquellas dos mujeres. Las palabras de tú padre sólo se entendieron aquel triste día. – Mi madre miró primero a Dederian y después a mí con tristeza.- Por desgracia nuestra ingenuidad la pagamos muy caro entonces, y aún hoy no dejamos de recibir las consecuencias de aquel error.

Supongo que para él ya había sido suficientemente duro volver al pueblo como para poder aguantar sin derrumbarse el rumbo que estaba siguiendo la conversación. Dederian se levantó y con un casi inaudible "Perdonad" salió de la casa.

Mi madre siguió con la mirada a Dederian hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él.

En la habitación se hizo un pesado silencio durante unos segundos.

- Sé que fue un duro golpe para él. – comenzó mi madre. – pero debería haber aprendido a sobreponerse, todos perdimos a gente aquel día.

- ¡Mamá! – grité ofendida. - ¡Tenía ocho años!

- ¡Tú también tenías ocho años!

- No se puede comparar, él se quedó solo.

Mi madre calló un momento y cuando estaba a punto de replicar, Gaetano se le adelantó.

-Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber que pasó exactamente.

- Oh, claro. – contestó ella. Y se acercó de nuevo a la mesita, sentándose y cogiendo la taza.

-Hace diez años hubo un gran incidente en el pueblo. Sin motivo aparente una gran cantidad de monstruos liderados por un Arqueosaurio atacaron el pueblo. Provocaron varios graves incendios y mataron a mucha gente, entre ellos el padre de Amanda y los padres de Dederian.- Dio un pequeño sorbo de té.- Nunca se supo que les impulsó a hacerlo, pero algunos sosteníamos que había sido provocado por la presencia de dos extrañas mujeres que pocos días antes habían llegado al pueblo. Mi marido, desde que las vio, dijo que eran brujas, pero no le creí hasta después de aquello. Siempre habíamos vivido en el bosque y los monstruos jamás se habían comportado de una manera tan agresiva. Por desgracia, que una de ellas muriera en el incidente restó credibilidad a la acusación. Pero la otra mujer todavía vive en el pueblo y sigo creyendo que es una bruja.

Cuando mi madre dijo eso, me vinieron a la cabeza algunas de las palabras de la bruja Edea y entonces encontré la respuesta.

Miré a Langdon, que también había estado presente cuando Edea explicó su historia, y también parecía haber comprendido. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

- Por suerte – continuó mi madre. – un chico muy apuesto nos ayudó a ahuyentar a los monstruos e incluso a reconstruir el pueblo. Ella le cogió mucho cariño ¿verdad, cielo?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí.- De hecho no lee estaba prestando atención, pero siempre que salía a relucir mi héroe no podía contenerme. – De hecho, -sonreí- fue el motivo por el que decidí hacerme periodista. Era un hombre de pelo largo y negro, acompañado por otro hombre delgado de tez morena y el pelo recogido en una trenza. Se llamaba Laguna Loire y, mientras estuvo en el pueblo, me explicó que viajaba por el mundo escribiendo artículos para el Timber Maniacs. Pero bueno, esto no viene a cuento y me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Preparamos algo para comer, mamá?

En realidad la idea era no volver al tema anterior y tener un poco de tiempo para pensar.

Langdon se ofreció a ayudarnos y preparamos algo de arroz y ternera; Dederian no apareció.

El próximo paso era visitar a la bruja que quedaba en el pueblo y ver que nos podía contar, pero no hizo falta ir a buscarla, ya que se presentó en casa antes de comer y no parecía muy contenta.

Era una mujer algo mayor, parecía tener sesenta o setenta años, pero era alta y con aspecto de orgullosa.

-¡No deberíais haber venido, maldita sea¡Sabía que al final traeríais problemas! – Parecía muy alterada.- ¿¡Porqué no ponéis un cartel gigante que ponga ¡Eh¡Estamos aquí¡Venid a matarnos!!?

- ¡Oiga señora! – Le interrumpió Langdon tajantemente. – Que estemos aquí ya no tiene solución, así que ¿Por qué no se calma y nos explica de qué está hablando?

La mujer le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se sentó en un sillón como si estuviese en su casa.

- Está bien. – Dijo arrogantemente. – Pero esto puede llevarnos un rato, así que ¿por qué no traéis un té?

Aquella mujer no me cayó bien, y estaba apunto de enviarla a hacer gárgaras cuando mi madre me mandó callar con un gesto y se fue a preparar el té. Una vez servido la mujer cogió una taza, la remenó un poco y dio un sorbo.

- Excelente.- Dijo. – Bien, lo primero de todo son las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Anatema y soy la última bruja que queda viva del exilio de Xian. Supongo que no sabéis de que hablo porque fue una operación secreta llevada por Esthar poco tiempo después de la caída de Adel. La mayoría de los implicados creyeron que se llevaba a cabo simplemente para evitar que nos lincharan las masas de gente que, tras estar bajo el yugo de Adel, querían acabar con todas las brujas para evitar futuras amenazas, pero ese no fue el verdadero motivo. – Dio un nuevo sorbo mientras parecía sospesar cuales debían ser sus siguientes palabras. – Pero creo que antes de nada, para que lo entendáis, debería de contaros algunos datos de la gente de la que se rodeó Adel.

- Adel, cuando se hizo con el control de Esthar, sabía que, aunque era una bruja muy poderosa, su posición se vería amenazada si en algún otro lugar otra bruja conseguía amasar suficiente poder. Así que, obsesionada por esa idea, se hizo con los servicios de los más grandes genios de Esthar entre los que destacaban dos: los profesores Odine y Agnus Freight. Rápidamente sus ideas y cualidades hicieron que ambos obtuvieron carta blanca a la hora de llevar a cabo sus experimentos. Odine se dedicó a estudiar la esencia real de la magia y de que manera recrearla; mientas Agnus se dedicó a estudiar cómo se llevaba a cabo el traspaso de poderes de una bruja a otra y de qué manera se podía llegar a controlar. Para llevar a cabo sus estudios ambos necesitaron una cantidad ingente de brujas, la mayoría de ellas pequeñas niñas con poderes menores. Pero, mientras Odine se limitaba a analizar y observar la biología y la manera en que las brujas usaban sus poderes, los experimentos de Agnus Freight iban más allá y, a cada nueva teoría que desarrollaba, decenas y decenas de brujas morían en operaciones en las que se les injertaban objetos para absorber sus poderes y que no solían funcionar o, simplemente, para que pudiera analizar la manera "natural" de traspaso de poderes. Por eso, cuando Adel cayó, Odine fue juzgado con indulgencia y rápidamente se cambió de bando, en cambio, a Agnus le juzgaron como al monstruo que era. Pero en una hábil maniobra, éste consiguió escapar de los guardias y, tras hacerse con las enormes cantidades de dinero que había acumulado a lo largo de los años y con algunos de sus experimentos, huyó del país. Se creyó que se ocultaría en cualquier pueblo alejado y se dedicaría a pasar el resto de su vida con lujos y comodidades, pero no fue así.

- No tardó en reaparecer con un pequeño ejército de mercenarios y monstruos, formando una organización llamada "El Renacimiento de Xian" y dedicándose a capturar de nuevo a las brujas que habían sido devueltas a sus hogares. Daba igual la protección que se les destinase, siempre acababa capturándolas. Entonces, el presidente de Esthar hizo ir a buscar a las que todavía no habían sido capturadas, yo era una de ellas, junto a Himyeda Fericit. Se nos explicó cual era la situación y se nos dio a elegir: volver a nuestras casas esperando que no nos encontrasen, o adoptar nuevas identidades y escondernos, con la ayuda y protección de Esthar, en diferentes partes del mundo. A Himyeda y a mi no nos esperaban con los brazos abiertos en nuestros pueblos y decidimos acogernos a la protección que nos brindaba Esthar, aunque ello conllevara vivir escondidas toda la vida. Al principio nos enviaban de pueblo en pueblo y de ciudad en ciudad mientras recibíamos noticias de las cada vez más numerosas capturas de Agnus Freight. Estaban seguros que había un infiltrado que les pasaba información y nos delataba pero no conseguían dar con él.

- Así pasaron los años y, entre las brujas capturadas y las que dejaron la protección de Esthar, cada vez había menos brujas en la lista del exilio de Xian y vivíamos con más miedo. Pero, hace algo más de diez años, dieron por fin con el traidor y nos cambiaron de destino por última vez: Himyeda y yo vinimos a parar aquí y sólo quedábamos seis brujas del exilio. Creímos que por fin viviríamos tranquilas y nos relajamos, por desgracia, nadie tuvo en cuenta que Agnus Freight era un genio y un gran conocedor de todo aquello que rodeaba a las brujas y encontró otra manera de localizarnos.

- Todo lo que haría una persona corriente con normalidad, cuando lo hace una bruja, se transforma en algo mágico, poderoso e incluso peligroso; y Agnus Freight sabía bien cual era la magia más poderosa que hacen las brujas. Cuando una bruja comienza a estrechar lazos con otra persona, crea un vínculo mágico con ella. Conforme la relación se hace más intensa, el vínculo crece y crece y, al llegar al punto en que cualquiera de los dos daría su vida por el otro, el lazo llega a su máxima potencia. A la persona con la que la bruja ha creado ese lazo se le llama "el caballero de la bruja". Desgraciadamente, no había forma de saber que Agnus Freight había conseguido crear una máquina que podía detectar ese vínculo mágico.

- De hecho, antes os he dicho que ni a Himyeda ni a mi nos esperaba nadie en nuestros pueblos, no es cierto, aunque entonces yo no lo sabía. A Himyeda la habían capturado a los 23 años separándola de su gran amor. Cuando fuimos liberadas, obviamente, ella no tenía ningún objeto propio que llevase consigo, pero cuando volvió a Esthar, llevaba siempre consigo un alargado y pesado paquete envuelto en tela. Al llegar a aquí nos instalamos con normalidad, pero a los pocos días llegó el mercado de la ciudad de Timber y con él llegó nuestra desgracia. Su amor, llamado Ronald, era un herrero que vendía herramientas de todo tipo, desde martillos hasta guadañas, y que se había mudado a Timber tras la desaparición de Himyeda. Entonces ella me confesó que el paquete que siempre cargaba, eran dos elegantes espadas, adornadas con gemas cerca del mango, que Ronald había forjado tras su captura. Las creó para rescatarla pero, tras una larga búsqueda infructuosa, las dejó en su casa por si volvía alguna vez y desapareció. Cuando ella regresó y le explicaron la historia, pensando que había muerto, lloró amargamente sobre ellas, y siendo su último recuerdo de él las llevó consigo siempre. El reencuentro fue emocionante pero el lazo que los unía era suficientemente fuerte como para que Agnus lo captara.

* * *

Fin del capítulo XVI

* * *

_A los que leyeron esto:_

_Os recuerdo que hay un foro abierto sobre Almas de SeeD donde colgré las respuestas a los RR y donde encontrareis algo de material y curiosidades sobre este fic._

_Tambien hay una zona para comentar otros fics de FF que os hayan gustado y querais compartir con los demás. _

_Nos vemos allí ;)_

_Un saludo a todos y gracias._

_Dederian_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Capítulo XVII:__La verdad en las sombras_**  
**

-"Prepárate para luchar... no vamos a poder huir."


	28. Capítulo XVII: La verdad en las sombras

_Bueno, se que he tardado mucho en publicar, cada vez tengo menos tiempo disponible, pero bueno, ya queda muy muy poco. Así que adelante._

_Un saludo a todos._

* * *

_Capítulo XVII:_

_La verdad en las sombras_

* * *

-El reencuentro entre Himyeda y Ronald estuvo lleno de emoción y alegría y, en la euforia del momento, decidieron instalarse juntos en el pueblo en contra de mis consejos.

Nada más llegar, tu curiosidad y extroversión hicieron que hicierais buenas migas, y para entonces tú y el joven Sowblack solíais visitarla mucho. Nunca acabé de entender como en tan poco tiempo te cogió tanto aprecio, supongo que cuando te conoció, vio en ti algo que yo no soy capaz de ver.

Tan solo dos semanas después de la aparición de Ronald, nos llegaron noticias de Esthar: habían detectado movimiento dentro de "El Renacimiento de Xian" y creían que se disponían a volver a atacar en breve, aunque no conocían dónde ni porqué.

Tres semanas después, ocurrió aquel "incidente" con los monstruos. En realidad aquello no fue un accidente aislado, el malvado genio de Agnus había ideado la manera de someter a su voluntad a los monstruos que habitan en el planeta y nos usó como conejillos de centra. Sabía que un ataque por monstruos llamaría menos la atención de Esthar sobre ellos que si desaparecíamos misteriosamente; pero también era más arriesgado porque las reacciones de un monstruo no se pueden controlar. Las bestias eran controladas por dos hombres, ambos altos, pero uno mucho más musculado que el otro, y ellos asesinaron a Ronald, pero, antes de que pudieran capturar a Himyeda, el Dragón Rojo que traían con ellos la mató y sus poderes pasaron a la mujer más cercana que tenía, tú. No estoy segura de porqué no te capturaron, pero tal vez fue por la aparición de un grupo de ayuda urgente que había enviado Esthar al averiguar que nos atacaban, tan solo dos personas, pero los mejores luchadores que tenían, ambos habían luchado contra la bruja Adel y eran artífices de su caída: el presidente de Esthar y uno de sus más fieles consejeros.

- Un momento. – Intervine yo, tras su monólogo. – La única persona que nos ayudó entonces fue…

Anatema me miró y asintió:

- Laguna Loire, actual presidente de Esthar, y su mano derecha Kiros.

- Pero no puede ser. – Dije atónita.- Él mismo me dijo que era periodista, he visto artículos suyos en antiguas revistas del Timber Maniacs.

- ¿Y qué querías que dijera¿Qué era el presidente de una nación que se ha ocultado los últimos dieciocho años y que se daba por destruida? Y de hecho me extraña muchísimo que hayas encontrado artículos suyos de cuando nos atacaron, ni de años próximos en el tiempo.

No había caído nunca en eso, pensé. No se me había ocurrido que el ídolo de mi vida, la persona que me había salvado la vida de pequeña y que había hecho que escogiera mi profesión intentando seguir sus pasos; me hubiera engañado.

Pero rápidamente todo aquello quedó apartado de mi mente y mis pensamientos volvieron al tema central de la conversación. Ahora ya sabía de donde provenían mis poderes, una mujer a la que apenas recordaba y que de pequeña visitaba, me había pasado la gran losa que suponía ser una bruja.

Mientras yo reflexionaba sobre ello, todos permanecían en silencio, seguramente también pensando en las consecuencias de lo que acababan de oír. La bruja Anatema se levantó y se asomó por la ventana distraídamente, pero algo captó su atención y se giró rápidamente hacia nosotros con un gesto más grave de lo que parecía normal en su cara.

- Creo que deberías dejar las divagaciones y reflexiones morales para más tarde. Sabía que serían rápidos, pero no me esperaba que llegasen hoy; debéis huir.

Gaetano se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, asomándose cuidadosamente para poder observar el exterior. Pero tras un profundo suspiro se colocó frente a la ventana y dedicó una mirada penetrante a algo en el exterior, se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

- Prepárate para luchar, ese de ahí fuera es uno de los mercenarios más buscado y excepcionales del planeta, no vamos a poder huir.

Anatema miró a Langdon.

- Es uno de los de hace trece años. – Afirmó ella.

- Más motivos para preparase. No debe ir solo, estate atenta, Amanda.

Rápidamente desenfundé las pistolas que me había regalado Dederian en lo que parecía que había sido tanto tiempo atrás. Me aseguré las cartucheras y metí la mano en el cinto que llevaba, toqué un par de pociones que me había dado Dederian cuando terminamos los entrenamientos y que no había usado; bajo ellas noté el tacto de las gemas de enlace de mis GF: Gryphus e Ifrit. Pensé que era mi primer combate sabiendo que era una bruja de verdad, primero pensé en enlazarlos, pero después sentí curiosidad por saber si sabría utilizar mis poderes en combate.

De manera fugaz se me pasó por la cabeza que era la primera vez que sentía que quería saber hasta donde podía llegar luchando, pero no le presté atención en aquel momento.

Langdon recomendó no salir armados, si todavía no nos habían atacado era porque querrían hablar y no debíamos parecer amenazantes si queríamos tener oportunidades de quitárnoslos de encima sin violencia.

Ambos fuimos hasta la puerta. Mi madre y la bruja nos miraban con cara de preocupación. Gaetano puso la mano en el pomo y me miró:

-Preparada. – dije. Y abrió la puerta.

Por un momento el sol nos deslumbro.

Cuando se me aclaró la vista me quedé de piedra.

Un hombre de rasgos maduros, vestido de gris y cubierto con una capa negra lucía una gigantesca espada a la espalda. Rápidamente me vino a la cabeza Fisherman's Horizon y el encuentro que había tenido Dederian con él en Timber. Luca.

- ¿Sorprendida? – Me dijo con voz grave. Entonces miró a Gaetano con el ceño algo fruncido y me volvió a mirar. - ¿Y Sowblack?

- No lo se. – Respondí. Ya hacía muchas horas que se había ido de mi casa dando un portazo.

- Lástima.

- ¿Pero no habrás venido hasta aquí por él, verdad? – Esta vez era Gaetano quien intervenía.

- No, ni mucho menos. – Contestó él. – Pero me hubiera gustado encontrarlo a título personal. En realidad he venido a por ti, Amanda Beicker.

- ¿Y porqué yo?

- Porque en tu interior late un poder que el profesor quiere.

- Pero si apenas tengo poder, no tuve ni una sola oportunidad contra la bruja Edea.

- Que no sepas usarlo no quiere decir que no lo tengas. Tu potencial es el de decenas de brujas, el de Himyeda Fericit. – Me quedé sorprendida de que lo supiera y supongo que se me notó en la cara, porque sonrió. – Sí, Amanda, cuando supimos en Centra que eras bruja, no nos costó encontrar información sobre ti, y el resto fue fácil deducirlo.

De repente me sentí intranquila. ¿Por qué me contaba todo aquello¿Y porqué estaba solo si sabía que iba a estar en inferioridad numérica?

Algo brilló tras él. Una sombra se colocó ante mí y una extraña fuerza me arrastró, tirándome al suelo. Al momento siguiente oí el chirrido de un choque de metales. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para entender que pasaba.

Gaetano estaba ante mí y forcejeaba con Luca espada contra espada, parecía que su brazo izquierdo estaba herido. Impulsándose con todo su cuerpo rechazo a su contrincante y me dedicó una mirad fugaz:

- ¡Hay un tirador¡Corre!

Casi sin poder terminar la frase Luca se volvió a tirar al ataque contra él y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes.

Rápidamente salí corriendo a ponerme a cubierto tras un edificio. El francotirador estaba situado en un edificio que había estado tras Luca desde el principio, justo delante de la casa de mi madre. La calle donde estaba situada yo era perpendicular a la del tirador, y ambas estaban unidas por una callejuela más corta, de tal forma que las tres formaban una hache. Yo estaba a un lado, el tirador al otro y Langdon y Luca en el centro.

Desde donde estaba podía ver el combate sin exponerme y parecía muy equilibrado. Pero de repente Langdon saltó hacia atrás y donde había estado impactó algo pequeño. Una bala.

Luca aprovechó la distracción para descargar un potente espadazo sobre Gaetano que éste esquivó por poco.

Tenía que ayudarlo. Sin pensarlo desenfundé una pistola y asomé la cabeza buscando al tirador. Una bala estalló contra la madera que había junto a mi cara e hizo saltar astillas sobre mi cara. Volví a ponerme a cubierto maldiciendo. Gaetano volvió a dar un salto, pero esta vez tuvo que bloquear el golpe de Luca.

Maldije otra vez. Con una pistola, a cincuenta metro y en la penumbra, casi en la oscuridad, era imposible que pudiera dar en el blanco. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Me quité la chaqueta y preparé una bola de fuego.

Me acerqué a la esquina y sacudí rápidamente la chaqueta. Otra bala restalló y salí de un salto de mi escondite, lanzando el hechizo contra el tejado del final de la calle.

Volví rápidamente a cubierto con una sonrisa en la cara. Así aprendería a no meterse con nosotros. Apoyada contra la pared de madera me di cuenta que veía reflejos anaranjados y rojos en las ventanas de mi casa. Me fijé más y vi a Langdon Gaetano y a Luca peleando contra un fondo cada vez más rojizo, en llamas.

- Mierda.

Tenía que solucionarlo si no quería que todo el pueblo acabara convirtiéndose en cenizas. El incendio crecía por momentos y no me veía capaz de crear un hechizo de agua lo suficientemente potente como para apagarlo.

Me comencé a desesperar sin saber que hacer, me metí las manos en los bolsillos por pura inercia y noté algo frío tacto. Cogí las dos gemas, las saqué y las miré. Rápidamente Ifrit volvió por donde había venido; cerré la mano sobre la otra gema, concentrándome y murmuré:

- No me falles ahora Gryphus. – Me asomé a ver el objetivo. - **_¡VENDAVAL FURIOSO!_**

Las nubes comenzaron a volverse más negras y a juntarse más y más y comenzó a gotear. Resonó un trueno y algo brilló en el cielo.

Gryphus apareció cayendo en picado, seguido de un tornado, directo al fuego. Paró en seco unos metros por encima y el torbellino cayó sobre el edificio en llamas. Justo entonces algo más brilló en el centro del vendaval.

Un haz blanco salió disparado hacia mí y me atravesó el pecho. Sentí un creciente dolor frío que hizo que me doblara, sujetándome el pecho. Todo se volvió blanco y solté un último alarido de dolor.

* * *

Fin del capítulo XVII

* * *

_Os recuerdo que hay un foro abierto sobre Almas de SeeD donde colgré las respuestas a los RR y donde encontrareis algo de material y curiosidades sobre este fic._

_Tambien hay una zona para comentar otros fics de FF que os hayan gustado y querais compartir con los demás. _

_Nos vemos allí ;)_

_ A los que leo y comento sus fics: lo siento, pero si apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, todavía tengo menos para leer. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo (no se cuando, pero bueno) ya me pasaré a leer vuestros nuevos capítulos.  
_

_Un saludo a todos y gracias._

_Dederian_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Itermetzzo IX_Pesadillas by Dederian

**_- ¡Dederian Sowblack¡Dolor¡Peligro¡La bruja! _**


	29. Intermedio IX: Pesadillas

* * *

_Capítulo Intermedio IX:_

_Pesadillas_

_By Dederian_

* * *

Desde que había visto a Amanda en Galbadia sabía que acabaría en Melcino de nuevo. No era un presentimiento o una sospecha, era certeza. La certeza de saber que algo iba a pasar.

Hasta hacía unos pocos días no había hecho caso a esa idea de mi cabeza, pero cuando Amanda me dijo que era una bruja la idea comenzó a hacerse oír, tal como lo hacen las ideas, no dejándote dormir. Y aquella misma noche, que pasé en vela, Amanda me confirmó lo que sabía. La idea me dijo mentalmente: "¿Ves? Te lo había dicho."

Desde entonces había comenzado a prepararme, dándole vueltas en la cabeza al asunto. Hacía años que no volvía y sabía que iba a ser muy duro, pero no esperaba que la madre de Amanda sacara el tema tan rápido, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: irme.

Sin darme cuenta dirigí mis pasos hacía el cementerio de Melcino.

El cementerio estaba bastante alejado del pueblo, adrentándose bastante en el bosque. Se debía recorrer la mayor parte del trayecto en una cuesta algo pronunciada, rodeado de altos árboles antes e poder llegar a él. Estaba situado en una explanada que seguramente habían creado tiempo atrás, rodeado de una valla de manera algo deteriorada y, claro, llena de lápidas.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia la tumba de mis padres y la toqué con una mano.

- Hola. – Dije. – Siento no haberos venido antes, he estado persiguiendo un sueño ¿sabéis?... Bueno, más bien huyendo de él. De una pesadilla, para ser exactos. He hecho lo que creía que tenía que hacer. Me entrenado duro para entrar a formar parte la élite de los guerreros. Me he hecho fuerte. De los más fuertes del mundo ¿no? Los SeeDs son los mejores y yo formo parte de ellos. ¿Pero entonces, porqué no desaparece mi pesadilla¿Por qué sigo sintiendo esa opresión en el corazón cada vez que me separo de los que quiero¿Por qué me sigo sintiendo débil? Sé que estoy al límite de mis habilidades, incluso con la ayuda de G.F's, y aún así, siento que no es suficiente…

Abatido, me dejé caer cerca de la losa y apoyé mi espalda contra ella, levantando la vista al cielo.

- Os echo de menos… Padre… cuantas veces he necesitado tu apoyo y tus consejos… Madre… cuantas veces he necesitado tu amor y calor…

Mientras hablaba se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, cerré los ojos y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Cerré los puños con fuerza y agaché la cabeza, y con un gemido rompí a llorar, hundiéndome una vez más, en un pozo negro.

_Al momento siguiente corría a toda velocidad, en la oscuridad, entre árboles. Hacía rato que había perdido de vista a papá y estaba asustado, no quería quedarme a solas en el bosque como me había dicho y había salido tras él, pero no se había dado cuenta y me había dejado atrás._

_Ahora lo único que podía hacer era correr montaña abajo, pero las ramas me azotaban la cara y no me dejaban ver, con lo que tropecé varias veces con raíces y piedras, cayéndome al suelo rodando._

_Tras correr un buen rato el terreno perdió toda la inclinación y la arboleda terminó abruptamente, precipitándome ante el pueblo. _

_Hasta un momento antes de verlo, temía no llegar nunca al pueblo; pero cuando vi como todo ardía y oí los gritos mi miedo se multiplicó por mil._

_Desesperado busqué con la vista a alguien y vi salir de una calle alejada al viejo Albert, un granjero cascarrabias que siempre nos ahuyentaba cuando pasábamos por su campo y que no me caía bien; pero en aquel momento me alegré de verle y arranqué a correr hacia él. Pero de repente un Seisojos apareció tras él y le saltó encima y tirándole al suelo._

_Grité y salí corriendo hacia el pueblo._

_Todo ardía a mí alrededor mientras corría, el humo me irritaba los ojos y los gritos de terror y el crepitar de las llamas me embotaban la mente._

_De pronto llegó a la plaza del pueblo y le vi. Un inmenso Dragón rojo parado en medio, mirando fijamente a Amanda. Estaba a punto de atacarla y yo no podía hacer nada._

_Entonces, mi pie chocó con algo. Bajé la vista y vi una espada con el fuego reflejado en su filo._

_Sin pensarlo la cogí por el mango con las dos manos. Durante un segundo me vi reflejado en la gema roja que había sobre su empuñadura, y comencé a correr hacia el dragón gritando._

_- ¡Amy!_

Me desperté de golpe, sobresaltado. La cicatriz me dio un latigazo de dolor que hizo que soltara un gruñido, siempre igual.

Seguía en el cementerio, tirado junto a las lápidas de mis padres. Me levanté con el cuerpo entumecido y miré a mí alrededor. Habían pasado varias horas y había oscurecido.

De repente una gran sombra tapó la luz de la luna, haciéndome levantar la vista. Eran un montón de nubes negras que se desplazaban a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo… y contra el viento.

Alarmado, miré hacia el punto donde comenzaba a arremolinarse. Humo. Del pueblo salía una nube de humo que iba creciendo.

Un destello proveniente del remolino de nubes me cegó por un momento. Cuando recuperé la visión vi un remolino de aire bajando a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

- Gryphus…. – Dije pensando en voz alta. - ¡Amanda!

Salí disparado hacia el pueblo, maldiciéndome por haberme quedado dormido. Si había invocado a Gryphus quería decir que la estaban atacando y que, pese a que estaba con Gaetano, el peligro era grave. "Tal vez de muerte."- pensé. Aquello me hizo correr más.

El camino daba un rodeo muy grande para evitar la pendiente de la montaña, así que tuve que lanzarme bosque a través para ganar tiempo.

Las ramas y arbusto me azotaban y arañaban al pasar. De pronto vi una raíz en mi camino y la salté; la espalda me dio otro golpe de dolor aún más fuerte que el anterior y noté como el pecho me ardía por un momento. El recuerdo que despertó en mí el dolor me espoleó.

Corría y corría pero no llegaba nunca. Cada poco lanzaba una mirada furtiva al cielo: las nubes negras se habían dispersado hacía rato, pero una columna de humo cada vez más grande se iba acumulando, creciendo más y más, hasta que ocupó todo el cielo.

Tal vez habían pasado diez minutos desde que saliera del cementerio cuando comenzó a subir la temperatura y el bajo del humo se volvió rojo.

Durante la carera me había estado concienciando, pero cuando llegué al pueblo no pude evitar que mi mente se desbocara. El infierno de hacía diez años parecía que haber vuelto de entre mis pesadillas y un torrente de amargos recuerdos y pensamientos me inundaron.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder sobreponerme y tomar de nuevo el control. _"Todos estos años te has estado preparando para esto."_- me dije. – _"Puedes hacerlo."_

Respirando hondo bajé mi mano derecha hasta la empuñadura de una de mis espadas y la desenfundé, sujetándola frente a mí. Miré su reluciente hoja, perfectamente limpia y afilada, y la acaricié, pasando el dedo desde la punta hacia abajo, hasta que llegué a la gema roja que la adornaba. La rodeé suavemente con el dedo y cerré los ojos. Me concentré en ella y, ayudándome de Shiva, le enlacé la magia agua.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y comencé a pensar. Lo primero era encontrar a Amanda, y rápido. El creciente fuego hacía irreconocibles los edificios y el humo no me permitía usar el cielo como guía.

- ¡Maldición! – Dije en voz alta. Perdido entre las llamas no le serviría de nada a nadie.

De pronto un fuerte viento se levantó desde el pueblo, obligándome a protegerme la cara. Pero lo extraño de aquel viento era que estaba frío.

Sonó un potente graznido y de entre la nube de humo apareció una grácil forma que se posó junto a mí.

_**- ¡Dederian Sowblack¡Dolor¡Peligro¡La bruja!**_

La voz del G.F. Gryphus me resonaba por toda la cabeza a todo volumen.

- ¡Llévame a ella! – Le grité sin pensarlo.

Gryphus se agachó ante mí permitiéndome subir a su lomo y adentrándose en el pueblo corriendo

- ¡Llegaremos antes si vuelas! – Le grité, agarrado a las plumas de su cuello.

_**- ¡Con el humo no veo! **_- Me contestó con un graznido_**. - ¡Iremos corriendo!**_

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Cómo puede ser que tú…?

_**- No lo se.**_ – Me dijo interrumpiéndome. – _**Estaba siendo invocado y estaba a punto de alcanzar el objetivo cuando he sentido un profundo dolor en el pecho. Eso me ha confundido y me he estrellado contra un edificio. Las llamas han comenzado a dispersarse y he sobrevolado el pueblo, esperando encontrar su mente, y entonces te he encontrado a ti.**_

Las casas y construcciones pasaban a toda velocidad a nuestro alrededor mientras me lo explicaba. De repente se paró ante un edificio bastante grande que ardía.

_**- Detrás. No podemos pasar por otro lado. Agárrate fuerte.**_

Sin darme tiempo se lanzó como una exhalación sobre la pared de madera del edificio, atravesándola y haciendo saltar cientos de astillas. De otro salto se plantó ante el otro extremo de la habitación y atravesó nuevamente el muro, saliendo al exterior.

Unos metros más allá de donde habíamos salido, vi a Amanda tirada en el suelo. Temiendo lo peor, salté de Gryphus y corrí hacia ella. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.

Estaba inmóvil, completamente blanca, pero respiraba levemente. Saqué una cola de fénix y se la hice tomar, pero no reaccionó. La sacudí, rogándole que se despertara, pero tampoco conseguí nada. Gryphus se acercó y la tocó suavemente con el pico.

_**- Voy a intentar algo. **_– me dijo. Y acto seguido desapareció en varios haces de luz que entraron en ella.

De pronto oí pasos tras de mí y me giré. La madre de Amanda, seguida por una mujer que me resultaba conocida. Su madre se acercó rápidamente y se tiró al suelo junto a mí.

- ¡Hija mía! – Sollozó. - ¿Qué le pasa?- La pregunta no iba dirigida a mí.

La mujer que la acompañaba se acercó más y la pude ver bien. No parecía demasiado mayor, pelo moreno, recogido. Sus ojos eran castaños, pero había algo raro en ellos, parecían extrañamente más viejos de lo que les correspondía. Se agachó junto a Amanda y le tocó la frente. Inmediatamente se giró hacía mí.

- Se recuperará, pero no le servirá de nada si se la llevan.

- ¿Quién dem…?

- Calla. – Dijo tajantemente. – Ha quedado así de agotada al evitar que le robaran su poder. Ahora, si lo quieren, tendrán que llevársela a ella. Y parece que su otro defensor está en apuros.

Señaló al fondo de la calle y vi como Gaetano, luchando con su inconfundible estilo, se enfrentaba a alguien con una espada muy ancha. El problema era que Langdon sólo paraba los golpes que le lanzaba.

Espada en mano corrí hacía ellos, pero a medio camino un edificio en llamas tembló y se derrumbó frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso.

Desde allí vi como a Gaetano le falló la pierna mala al bloquear un ataque especialmente fuerte y su contrincante le propinó una patada que lo lanzó hacía atrás.

Desenfundé la pistola y le disparé. Con un gesto que pareció natural, lo esquivó. Se giró hacía mí y entonces le pude ver bien la cara.

- ¡Tú!

Era Luca, el hombre que me había ayudado en Timber y en Fisherman's Horizon.

De pronto Langdon se levantó de un salto y le embistió con su espada, pero él lo esquivó y le arrebató el arma en un solo movimiento. Le sujetó por la cabeza y se giró un segundo hacía mí, sonriendo malévolamente. Y le atravesó.

Los ojos de Gaetano se abrieron de par en par y abrió la boca pero sin producir ningún sonido. Después cayó al suelo.

- ¡Nooo! – Aullé, saltando sobre los escombros que me barraban el paso y le ataqué, pero me bloqueó con su espada.

-¿¡Porqué!? – Le grité, forcejeando con él, aunque no parecía estar esforzándose.

- Se interpuso en mi camino. – Ayudándose del cuerpo me apartó.

Inmediatamente volví a la carga, lanzándole golpes pero siempre los paraba con facilidad.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca me lanzó su primer ataque, rompiéndome la defensa y haciéndome caer de espaldas.

Jadeando intenté ponerme de pie, pero me apuntó al pecho con su espada, impidiéndome hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Él sonrió de nuevo.

- Cuando te vi en Timber reconocí tus espadas, y me sorprendió que nos volviéramos a encontrar.

- ¿Volvernos a encontrar? - ¿Qué quería decir? Su sonrisa se ensanchó más aún.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Yo me acuerdo de ti porque has sido él único que ha hecho que no alcanzara mi objetivo. Pensaba que, cuando te la hice, esa cicatriz dejaría grabada mi cara en tu mente.

Algo encajó entonces en mi cabeza.

_Corría hacia el dragón, pero él no se inmutó. Al golpear su dura piel, la espada y yo salimos despedidos hacia atrás, acabando en el suelo._

_Aquel hombre de la capa y la ancha espada me miró con gesto serio, luego se giró y miró a Amanda._

_- Ven aquí, niña, y nadie más sufrirá daños._

_- ¡No la toques! – Le grité._

_Cogí de nuevo la espada y me lancé contra él. Sin inmutarse me paró con el filo de su arma. Una gran sonrisa despectiva se dibujó en su cara y, acto seguido se apartó de golpe, haciéndome caer hacia delante._

_Sentí un fortísimo dolor en la espalda y todo se volvió blanco, cayendo inconsciente._

Agarré con toda mi fuerza las espadas y de un rápido golpe aparté la suya. Impulsándome con las piernas me levanté girando sobre mi mismo e intenté cortarle.

Una fina obertura se dibujó sobre su ropa a la altura del pecho y una línea roja apareció.

Luca soltó un gruñido de rabia y me lanzó un potente sablazo que apenas pude contener.

"¡No!"

De nuevo cargó contra mí, lanzándome un golpe diagonal que hizo fallar mi muñeca derecha, perdiendo una espada.

"¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?"

Aprovechando mi desfallecimiento, me propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y tuve que rodar por el suelo para que no me partiese con un nuevo ataque de su espada.

"No voy a poder"

Intenté lanzarle una estocada pero al bloquearme estuve apunto de perder la otra arma.

"Lo siento."

El siguiente golpe que me lanzó hizo que flaquearan mis fuerzas y que él pudiera darme un rodillazo en el estómago.

Me retorcí de dolor, retrocediendo, y no vi venir el ataque.

Salí despedido hacia atrás, perdiendo la espada, y, dando una vuelta en el aire, caí de boca al suelo. Me incorporé sobre las rodillas, pero me encogí cuando noté un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, noté como la sangre me subía por la garganta y me hacia toser.

Sentí los pasos de Luca acercándose a mí. Desenfundé la pistola y le apunté, pero salió despedida de una patada.

Levanté la vista y volví a verle sonreír, riéndose de mí. Le lancé una mirada de odio.

Su sonrisa desapareció y alzó la espada para darme el golpe de gracia.

- Muere. – Dijo impasible.

Sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban y… desapareció. Él ya no estaba allí.

Oí un gemido y me giré para ver a Amanda de pie, tambaleándose y cayendo al suelo.

La mujer de antes estaba tras ella y la sujetó.

- Está completamente agotada, ahora duerme.

Después de decirlo su mirada se desvió a algo que había a mí izquierda. Langdon Gaetano estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

Me acerqué como pude hasta él y le di la vuelta.

Comenzó a llover.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho no se movía.

- ¡Lázaro! – Nada pasó.

- ¡Lázaro!- Nada. - ¡¡LÁZARO!!

- ¡Basta! – La mujer se había acercado hasta a mí. – Ya no puedes ayudarle.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo Intermedio IX

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

Epílogo


	30. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

* * *

Tan solo han pasado tres días desde el ataque, aunque todo el pueblo cree que fue un incendio provocado por un rayo fortuito. 

Esta mañana hemos enterrado a Gaetano. Dederian se ha cerrado completamente a mí. Apenas ha comido estos días y creo que ni siquiera ha comido. No ha venido al cementerio con los demás, pero estoy segura de que ahora mismo está allí, solo. Parecía que Gaetano era un segundo padre para él y no se si podrá soportarlo, yo solamente puedo estar junto a él, esperando a cuando me necesite.

A nuestro alrededor todo es un bullicio, todo el mundo está colaborando para reconstruir todo lo que se quemó.

Anatema y yo hemos estado vigilando pero si volvían los atacantes, pero no parece que vayan a volver de momento.

El pecho todavía me duele, como una molestia, pero no me ha dejado marca ni herida. Sólo de recordar aquella sensación me estremezco, era como si me intentaran arrancar del cuerpo. Anatema me ha explicado que ya lo había visto antes, era un arma que robaba la magia a las brujas, pero parece que yo todavía tengo mis poderes.

Dice que es posible que el enlace entre Gryphus y yo me sirviera de escudo y por eso no funcionó, aunque cree que ha sido casualidad y dice que no me confíe.

No os mentiré, he pensado en que pasaría si les diera lo que quieren.

Podría volver a ser normal, dejar de estar alerta todo el tiempo, recuperar mi vida anterior. Tal vez podría volver al periódico y seguir trabajando de reportera.

Pero por otro lado, el Renacimiento de Xian y Agnus Freight no parece que vayan a usar mi magia para hacer el bien a nadie. Además, ha muerto mucha gente para que no la tuviesen; Langdon, Ronald, Fericit… y gracias a ellos, estoy aquí ahora. No puedo dejar que murieran en vano. Pero me convertiría en una paría, con los recuerdos de Edea y Adel tan recientes todo el mundo me odiará por ser bruja y tendré que esconderme, como Anatema.

No sé que debo hacer.

Tal vez este sea el último reportaje que haga nunca, ni siquiera sé si verá la luz algún día. Desde luego no es como esperaba que fuera, pero he creído que debía dejar constancia de todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora, porque si me acabo convirtiendo en una bruja malvada, quiero que el mundo sepa que no siempre fui así.

Esta noche he vuelto a tener ese sueño. Yo dormía placidamente en mí cama, y Dederian venía a despertarme. Entonces bajábamos rápidamente las escaleras, saltando el escalón que gemía al pisarlo, y salíamos a la calle donde veíamos por primera vez a Himyeda Fericit y que, con una gran y amable sonrisa, nos revolvía los cabellos.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_Hola a todos,_

_Tras dos años, por fin he terminado de escribir "Almas de SeeD". Me siento tremendamente orgulloso de haber podido terminar y de no haber tirado la toalla agotado o simplemente aburrido. Escribir esta historia ha sido un proyecto que seguramente me venía grande cuando lo empecé, una trama poco definida, personajes poco desarrollados y simples, etc, pero creo haber aprendido mucho durante el trayecto y haberme ganado el título de escritor aficionado y mediocre. Jejeje._

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo y quiero agradeceros que hayáis tenido las ganas, y la paciencia, de haber leído hasta aquí, el final de este pequeño desvarío que surgió de mi hace dos años y que llega ahora a su culmen._

_Quiero agradecer especialmente aquí a Amanda Beicker todo el apoyo que me ha dado ya que sin sus insistentes quejas seguramente no hubiera llegado tan pronto a acabar este fic y ella fue la que me impulsó a comenzar a escribir._

_También quiero dar las gracias a Larosadplata ya que me ha dado su apoyo en forma de reviews desde casi el principio y ha sido el principal motivo por el que no dejé de colgar mi historia en algunos momentos de flaqueza. A ComandanteLeonhart porque se está molestando en comentar casi todos los capítulos que se lee, dándome su opinión sincera. También a mai leonhart que finalmente se decidió a dejar un RR tras leer gran parte de la historia. A rinoangelo que apareció fugazmente y que no he sabido más de ella pero que espero que haya seguido leyendo ;). Y por último a Eclipse218 que también comentó durante un tiempo y también acabó desapareciendo. Espero que estéis todos bien: Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo._

_Así que ahora termino:_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leerme. _

_Un saludo a todos y un abrazo._

_P.D: Próximamente: Almas de SeeD 2: El Caballero Guardián. (Colgaré el prólogo en el foro, podéis acceder a él desde mi Profile)_


End file.
